<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safer at Home by L82dparty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789284">Safer at Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty'>L82dparty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home is Where the Heart is. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other Bellas on ocassion, Some talk of miscarriage, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of not seeing each other, Emily and Aubrey run into each other the day the Atlanta Mayor requests non-essential businesses close. On the spur of the moment, Emily offers her extra room to Aubrey, who has just returned from Greece.</p><p> </p><p>I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.<br/>All mistakes are mine (=<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home is Where the Heart is. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. March 25, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comments turned off. you can find me at tumblr as late2dparty if you really have to yell at me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3/25/2020 </p><p>Aubrey sat with her knees pulled close to her chest on the boulder off the parking lot beside Barden Lake and wondered what the hell she was going to do. When she chose to come back to Atlanta, she had thought to reestablish her roots here. Just her luck that a worldwide pandemic struck. The college closed for Spring break and reopened online. There wasn’t going to be any ICCAs or acapella anything. People were not interested in hiring a yoga instructor. Now the hotel had warned her she had just a couple of days left before she would have to move out.</p><p>She could call her dad and probably wrangle base housing in a pinch. It just irritated her she was coming down to it. Chloe was still with Beca, in Miami, and any chance of the three of them having a Barden reunion ended with travel restrictions. She sighed and put her head down on her knees and listened to the water lap. Tomorrow, she would call her father. Tonight, she was going to mourn how much her life had changed.</p><p> </p><p>Emily turned off the boulevard and onto the side street that faced the lake. Today was her last day working away from home for who knew how long. She had said goodbye to clients and colleagues and decided to drive past the diner and see if they were doing curbside delivery. One more vanilla shake with French fries before being trapped in her condo for the foreseeable future. She was grateful her father had gifted her the townhouse, else she would be as stuck for housing as some of her clients, but it would feel like a prison staying there alone. </p><p>She drove past the lake and the moon reflected off the water. It always made her smile, this lake. It was full of memories with the Bellas from Amy paddling across to confess her love to Bumper, to team building exercises at the lodge, to late night set planning sessions with Aubrey her sophomore year, and her co-captains every year after that. She felt a pang that there would be no ICCA finals this year. The seniors must be devastated. She sighed at the thought, then blinked as the moon reflected differently.</p><p>“You are losing it, Junk. No one is sitting on that boulder.” She scoffed at herself. Yet, it looked like someone was there. Just in case it was someone having a worse day than she was, she pulled into the parking lot. She turned off the lights before she parked so as not to startle whoever was there. She got out of her car and walked quietly toward the boulder. As she got closer, she called out softly, “hey, everything ok over there?”</p><p>Aubrey straightened, surprised to hear a voice she recognized. She dropped her legs for balance and turned. “Emily?”</p><p>“Aubrey?” Emily’s voice cracked with surprise. “I didn’t know you were back in the States.”</p><p>Aubrey spun to face the young music therapist. “I haven’t been for long.” She shrugged, “things got tough in Greece. I didn’t expect them to be just as tough here.”</p><p>Emily moved closer and smiled, “you are a sight for sore eyes. What do you mean about tough though?”</p><p>Aubrey slid off the boulder and leaned in to give the woman a brief hug and a kiss on each cheek. She didn’t notice Emily blink at the unfamiliar greeting, “oh, the virus and all. How are you and what are you doing out here?”</p><p>“I live down the street. My dad has a townhouse he bought right after he and mom graduated. They gave it to me when I was in grad school.” Emily leaned against the boulder. “I’m sorry if I sound like a broken record. I just can’t believe you are here.”</p><p>Aubrey gave a teasing curtsy in her long skirt and laughed. “You are lucky, I have to be out of the hotel soon, so I’m probably going to have to move on base. Perks of being a general’s daughter.”</p><p>Emily smiled, “have anything planned tonight?” When Aubrey shook her head, Emily tucked her hand into Aubrey’s bent elbow. “You do now. We are going to stop by the diner for shakes and fries, then head to the townhouse. If you are leaving again, I want all the time I can get.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed and pulled away, “hold on, let me grab my purse and shoes.” She headed back to the lake side of the boulder, slipped her feet into her sandals and picked up her purse. “Ok, lead away.”</p><p>Emily took her elbow again and hugged it, “I figure we already screwed up the 6 feet thing. So, here is to the hope that neither of us have the bug.”</p><p>Aubrey froze, “oh, God, Emily, I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>Emily tugged at her. “It’s ok. We will deal with that when we have to; tonight I just want to hear about your time in Greece!”</p><p>Aubrey let the younger woman pull her to the car. “How about you start while we get where we are going. Tell me about what you are doing?”  She sat back smiling as she learned about music therapy on the drive to the condo. She still had to deal with tomorrow, but at least she had a friendly face to see tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Emily plopped down on her sofa and picked up what remained of her French fries. “Oh,” she sounded disappointed, “they got cold.” She bounced back to her feet. “Let me have yours and I will heat them all up,”</p><p>Aubrey smiled, “ok, but take more from my serving. I don’t eat fried foods much anymore. A taste is plenty.”</p><p>Emily froze, her eyes wide, “oh, my stars, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think to ask!”</p><p>“Emily, it’s ok.” Aubrey’s voice was gentle. “I’m not offended, insulted, poisoned or mad. I just am out of practice; not much was deep fried on Mykonos.”</p><p>Emily relaxed, her shoulders visibly lowering. “Oh, ok, whew. Be right back.”</p><p>Aubrey kicked her shoes off and curled her feet under her. She leaned her elbow on the back of the sofa and rested her head on her fist. Her free hand held her shake, and she took a sip from it as she let her mind wander.</p><p>“Whatcha thinking about?” Emily asked when she returned with two plates, each holding an equal number of fries.</p><p>“Nothing really,” Aubrey lifted her head and accepted the plate. “You will finish these if I can’t, right?”</p><p>Emily nodded, “never met a fry I didn’t like.” She dropped onto the sofa and picked up her shake. Removing the lid, she dipped a French fry into it and savored the flavor. “I’m gonna miss this guilty pleasure.”</p><p>Aubrey chuckled, “I think they constitute an essential trip.” </p><p>“Mmmm, fries, shakes and coffee and I am set for life.” Emily exaggerated.</p><p>“Please tell me you have real food in this place?” Aubrey teased as she nibbled at her food. </p><p>Emily nodded. “I do. Although I specialize in music therapy, I support some of the rest of a patients’ programs. I can’t tell them to eat healthy if I don’t. It makes me feel like a hypocrite.” </p><p>Aubrey nodded, “I can see that. So, you said you are done with therapy for the duration. Does that mean you are furloughed?”</p><p>“No, I am being added to a phone bank. People call in and need to talk, I may get a call to support them.” Emily took another bite. “We rotate. Someone gets a call and I’m next on the list I get a text notification so I’m ready. I don’t do overnights, mostly because we want the doctors to handle those. Nights are harder for everyone. And there are doctors I can pass off to if something is deeper than my experience allows.” She dipped another fry in the shake. “But most people just need someone to talk to.”</p><p>Aubrey’s smile was full of admiration. “You make quite a difference, Emily. I’m proud to know you.”</p><p>Emily blushed. “I like it better when I can do music therapy. It’s more my skill set. But I can listen, so I don’t mind helping out on the phones, especially now that so many people feel so isolated.”</p><p>“I wish I could think of a way to help out. Without groups of ten I can’t put a class together, and honestly, I don’t know anyone who would remember me so it may be a while developing a clientele. That’s not counting living out on the base, where the competition will be fierce.” Aubrey sighed and took a sip of her shake. </p><p>Emily studied her friend and former mentor. “So why are you going out there?”</p><p>Aubrey shrugged, a light pink coloring her cheeks. “The hotel is shutting down. I haven’t found a job, so I can’t get an apartment. Dad can get me a place on base in family housing.”</p><p>“Why don’t you stay here?” Emily asked before sipping at her shake. “I have plenty of room.”</p><p>“That is really sweet of you, Emily, but,” Aubrey shook her head.</p><p>Emily snorted and interrupted. “It helps me out too, even if you don’t pay. I hate the idea of being cooped up here by myself for god knows how long with only the occasional walk and grocery shopping to break up the monotony.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled, “I’ve already put you at risk, Emily. What if I have this nasty bug?”</p><p>“Then it’s too late,” Emily shrugged. “I’m not saying we shouldn’t be careful. I will sanitize everything; we both washed before we ate. But if I am gonna get sick, I’d rather know there was someone around to help than be here by myself.”</p><p>Aubrey hesitated, “I hadn’t thought of that.”</p><p>Emily nodded, “my folks live in Ohio, few of the other Bellas are around. I’d probably have to call my boss or Stacie if I got in a bad way. I'd worry about Bella if I had to call Stacie. I don't really wish it on you to help me out; I’m a real bear when I feel lousy.”</p><p>“Noted, and recalled,” Aubrey smiled again.</p><p>“But at least we have someone to talk to, and someone to help if either of us get sick. You can have the guest room upstairs and we share a bathroom, or you can have the sofa and the half bath down here and we just share the shower. Well, you could stay the studio, but you would have to share with the piano. I don’t mind moving beds, but I am not moving that monster.” Emily was already planning.</p><p>Aubrey blinked, “you have a piano?”</p><p>Emily nodded, “and a mini recording set up. It is sort of a catch all for song writing or music therapy.”</p><p>“You never cease to amaze me, Miss Junk.” Aubrey was again admiring.</p><p>“Well, so will you?” Emily was fairly bouncing. “We can go get your stuff from the hotel tonight and decide how to rearrange furniture tomorrow.</p><p>Aubrey laughed, delighted at the turn the evening had taken, “I won’t be able to pay much for my share. May I earn my way by cooking meals and cleaning up?”</p><p>Emily grinned, “that would be aca-awesome.” She sipped and heard the last of the shake squeal as it disappeared up the straw. “We can shop for more groceries tomorrow. I got a lot of stuff before it got hard to find, but you know eggs and creamer need replacing every week. And you can choose what you want.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “all right. You have yourself a roommate.”</p><p>“Let’s go get your stuff!” Emily leapt to her feet.</p><p>“I’m paid through the morning anyway, Emily.” Aubrey looked up at the excited woman.</p><p>Emily smirked, “I took a business class, Miss Posen. That’s a sunk cost and sometimes you just have to walk away from them.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed and stood up. “You win. But don’t think I will always give in this easily.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? I remember who I am rooming with. Do you prefer The General or the Aca-nazi?” Emily teased as she grabbed her keys.</p><p>“Aubrey will do fine,” she arched her eyebrow. “Miss Posen if you’re nasty.”</p><p>Emily froze at the door, “I didn’t know you liked Janet Jackson.”</p><p>Aubrey smirked as she reached the door and opened it. “I expect there are a great many things we will learn about each other, Miss Junk. I just hope we live through it.”</p><p>Emily followed out the door and locked it behind her. “Are you kidding? This is gonna be great!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. March 26-27, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily and Aubrey try to get to know one another again after both have lived alone for quite some time. Polite is the name of the game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3/26/2020</p><p>Chloe: are you sure that’s a good idea, Elf?<br/>Aubrey: it will be fine. We visit for a couple of weeks, then I am off to get settled.<br/>Aubrey: it’s nice she offered, don’t you think?<br/>Chloe: this is me, Elf. I remember.<br/>Aubrey: I’m a big girl, Chloe. I had lots of time to think and work on me. I don’t need anyone.<br/>Chloe: I know you don’t, but wanting is different.<br/>Aubrey: you are a dog with a bone, Elf. Emily and I are just friends and I am ok with that.<br/>Chloe: if you are sure?<br/>Aubrey: I’m sure. I admit during the tour she really impressed me, and I misread some signals.<br/>Chloe: Emily is still a beautiful lady.<br/>Aubrey: inside and out. She also has an entire life here I’ve not been a part of. I’ve had three years she had nothing to do with.<br/>Chloe: I just worry about you.<br/>Aubrey: love you too, Elf. But this beats the hell out of staying on base again. Talk about opening old crap.<br/>Chloe: ok, I can see that. Thank Legacy for me and you take care of you.<br/>Aubrey: see you in a couple of weeks, Elf. I’ll fly down as soon as this blows over.<br/>Chloe: I can’t wait.<br/>Aubrey: me either. Ttys<br/>Chloe: ttys.</p><p>Aubrey put her phone down and returned her attention to the suitcases she was sorting. If she planned it right, one bag would hold her dirties and the other her clean. She could arrange with Emily to do laundry on different days to keep up. It wasn’t the best arrangement, but as she had told Chloe, it was better than staying on base.</p><p>“I really wish you would take the room upstairs.”</p><p>Aubrey turned at the voice and smiled. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”</p><p>“Good morning.” Emily sat down in the chair to one side of the sofa. She hated to sit on Aubrey’s bed. “Won’t you reconsider?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head and stood up. “I’m fine here. This way, you have all of the upstairs to do your confidential phone calls. I only need to go upstairs to use the shower.”</p><p>“I can use the studio for calls.” Emily reminded Aubrey.</p><p>“And I can do dishes and laundry while you are upstairs on calls. Is the studio sound proofed? “ Aubrey asked.</p><p>Emily sighed, “not yet.”</p><p>Aubrey waved at her hostess to follow. “Come on, coffee is ready. How many cups before you are ready to eat?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Emily blushed. “I’m pretty good about lunch and dinner but I tend to skip breakfast.”</p><p>“Ah,” Aubrey poured a second cup and refilled hers. “Then when we shop, I will need some yogurt to tide me over until lunch. I wake before you do.”</p><p>Emily accepted the coffee cup and poured some French vanilla creamer and stirred it. “I guess I am reveling in no work today.” She shrugged, “I usually wake to an alarm and didn’t set one.”</p><p>Aubrey sat down and sipped her coffee. “I guess that’s true. We don’t need a schedule yet. You are on call and I have no job.” She smiled, “sounds like we are ripe for sloppy clothes and slumber parties. I look forward to hearing all about what you’ve been up to.”</p><p>“Me?” Emily laughed. “I’ve been boring and still stuck here in Georgia. You’ve been the world traveler and cosmopolitan ex-pat.”</p><p>“Then I guess we both have plenty to catch up on,” Aubrey’s eyes danced. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>“Neither can I,” Emily admitted, even as she ignored the butterflies she thought she’d rid herself of years ago.</p><p> </p><p>3/27/2020</p><p>“Hungry?” Aubrey asked as she knocked on the studio door.</p><p>Emily looked up from where she sat hunched over her notepad and chewing on a pencil. “Huh? Oh, yeah, food. Maybe that will help.”</p><p>Aubrey stepped into the studio with a plate of cheese and fruit. “You have been in here quite a while and I thought maybe,” she stopped talking as something glittery on the wall caught her eye. She looked around the room. “Emily! You have a platinum record?”</p><p>“12, actually, and one gold.” Emily pointed at the gold record. “That’s for Jesse J’s version of Flashlight. It went gold in Australia.”</p><p>Aubrey stood and stared at her friend. “How did I not know this? How did you get 12 platinum records?”</p><p>Emily put her pad and pencil down and walked over to take the plate from Aubrey. “Come on back to the living room where we can both enjoy this.” Emily tugged at Aubrey to follow her. When they were both seated, Emily explained. “After the rest of the Bellas graduated, and Beca moved to New York, Residual Heat sold my contract to Republic. I have been writing for them off and on ever since.”</p><p>Aubrey studied the woman before her. “You have written 12 platinum records?”</p><p>“Not by myself, but I have credit on 12 platinum records, so I get to have the proof.” Emily picked up a piece of cheese and nibbled. “I decided I only wanted to have two on the wall. I chose Flashlight because it started it all. I chose Most Girls because it reminded me of the Bellas.”</p><p>Aubrey finally snapped out of her stunned reverie. “I didn’t realize you wrote Most Girls.”</p><p>Emily nodded, “again, not alone. I’m part of a group, we call ourselves the bull pen. We bring in melodies or lyrics and try to put them together in a way the artists will be intrigued by.” Emily looked down at the plate. “It’s weird to hear some really personal stuff, mine or one of the others, on Spotify.”</p><p>“I would guess so.” Aubrey reached over for some grapes. “I’m just speechless. I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>Emily looked up and smiled, her eyes warm. “You told me not to live a life of regret.”</p><p>“I never thought you would take me so seriously.” Aubrey teased. “So why did you say you had stopped when we were on tour?”</p><p>“I hadn’t been the main lyricist in a long time, over a year.” Emily shrugged. “I was still writing, but nothing I wrote got picked up. Not until Most Girls, anyway.”</p><p>Aubrey sat back, a piece of cheese and some tangerine slices in hand. “I am obviously going to have to google Emily Junk and find out what else you haven’t told me.”</p><p>Emily rolled her eyes. “Please don’t. Most of what you find will be tabloid crap. I made the mistake of hanging out with some of Republic’s singers and got labeled part of someone’s squad. That led to paparazzi following me around through a failed relationship. I finally got too boring for them all when I moved back here and started doing my music therapy for real. Pictures of me walking in and out of rehab facilities were great for the tabloids. When it started being the Veterans hospital they couldn’t spin that I was out of control.”</p><p>“That must have been awful. I’m glad your boss thought to change your assignment,” Aubrey replied softly.</p><p>“Me too.” Emily shrugged. “I don’t go to the awards ceremonies anymore. I would just be one of the crowd on the stage if we win anyhow. And it keeps the photographers from fixating on me again.”</p><p>Aubrey wasn’t sure what to say. “I’m still proud of you. Maybe more so, now that you told me how crazy it became.”</p><p>Emily smiled, “maybe I should have gone to visit you instead.”</p><p>“Well, it was different than your experience, that’s for sure.” Aubrey giggled. “There was some excitement when the crazy American wanted to play the piano, or teach yoga. But mostly, I was just the tourist who stayed. They got used to me and I got used to them. It was quiet and sleepy on my side of the island. Perfect for me to figure out who I am separate from my father or the Bellas.”</p><p>“So you figured that out?” Emily asked earnestly.</p><p>It was Aubrey’s turn to shrug, “I think so. Yoga has always kept me grounded so it was a natural extension to teach it. I find I do have a way with pregnant women, even if being a doula was a bad idea.”</p><p>Emily cocked her head to one side, “why was that?”</p><p>“All of my romantic notions failed to consider bodily fluids and their smells.” Aubrey laughed at herself, “my nervous stomach failed me.”</p><p>“Oh!” Emily’s eyes widened, “I can imagine! The VA was really hard for me at first too. The smell of sickness and cleansers really was hard to get used to.”</p><p>Aubrey shuddered, “better you than me. We should change the topic so I can actually finish eating this meal.”</p><p>Emily flinched, “oh, yeah, sorry. Here, let’s see what sort of silliness I can find. Still like documentaries?”</p><p>“Yes!” Aubrey smiled, “and don’t feel bad. My stomach and I are on much better terms, I just don’t wish to tempt it to badness.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” Emily nodded, “here we go, a TimeLine about Hadrian’s wall. That should be safe.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded back and settled in to watch and eat. Emily wrote 13 hit songs. That was going to take time to process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. March 28-29,2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are starting to poke a little more, finding out what happened when they weren’t in contact. Along the way, Emily teaches Aubrey to make rain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3/28/2020</p><p>“You said you played while in Greece?”</p><p>Aubrey looked up from the dish she was washing and turned toward Emily, who was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. She was leaning on the door jamb, arms and legs crossed.</p><p>“How do you stand like that and not fall over?” Aubrey asked in return.</p><p>Emily smiled and pushed off the door to stand upright, uncrossing her feet as she did. “I don’t, didn’t you see my lean? I answered your question, now you answer mine.”</p><p>Aubrey sighed and returned her attention to the sink of dishes she was washing. Before she could answer, Emily had moved beside her and started filling the dishwasher with those items Aubrey had already rinsed. “Yes, sometimes, I could convince the cafe owner to let me tinker on their old stand up. It wasn’t in the best of shape, but it was something to do.”</p><p>“Is that all it is anymore? Something to do?” Emily’s voice was soft.</p><p>“No,” Aubrey admitted. “Sometimes I really miss it. What about you? Is songwriting just a job these days?”</p><p>Emily looked over at Aubrey, but the other woman was still focused on the wet dishes. “What makes you ask that?”</p><p>Aubrey smiled, “all you ever wanted to do was sing. You couldn’t wait to sing at the lodge. You lit up when we were at worlds and singing. You didn’t want a competition during the tour.” Aubrey blushed, “I was wrong to push for that competition. You were so right, Emily.”</p><p>“I think the tour went the way it was going to go,” Emily shrugged and put some silverware into the dishwasher. “Theo had his eye on Beca from the riff off. Fergus had his eye on Amy for who knows how long.”</p><p>Aubrey thought about it, “I guess that’s true. Still, all you used to want to do was sing. You don’t anymore. Not even your own songs; you sell them away.”</p><p>It was Emily’s turn to think. “I started selling songs after Worlds. I was still in school and had to choose between the Bellas and going professional. This way I could have both.”</p><p>“That makes sense. I had to choose between the Bellas and piano. There wasn’t time to be elite in both.” Aubrey handed over the last pan and started to tidy the sink. “But why stop singing around the house?”</p><p>“Broken picker.” Emily laughed when Aubrey looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face. “Last relationship wasn’t too keen on me singing.”</p><p>Aubrey turned and stared. “How could they? That’s like asking the wind to stop blowing.”</p><p>Emily smiled, “that’s sweet, but,” she shrugged, “I got out of the habit.”</p><p>“Don’t you miss it?” Aubrey turned and leaned on the sink.</p><p>“I guess? I don’t know.” Emily shrugged. “I never thought about it.” She poured soap into the machine and closed the door. “Wait a minute, how did this become about me?”</p><p>Aubrey smiled, “ready to watch some Cinema Sins?”</p><p>Emily hit the start button and looked at her roommate. “You are entirely too good at this, Miss Posen.”</p><p>“Good at what?” Aubrey asked while she got down two wine glasses and started to fill them.</p><p>“Deflection!” Emily laughed. “You missed your calling. You would be a great therapist.”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head. “Nah, it’s scary enough inside my head. I will leave the wandering in dark spaces to you bright and sunshiny people.”</p><p>“Then what are you?” Emily accepted the full glass and followed Aubrey into the living room.</p><p>“Not what, who. I am Eeyore.” Aubrey announced proudly.</p><p>Emily dropped onto the sofa and managed to avoid spilling her wine. “Oh dear, who does that make me?”</p><p>Aubrey teased, “Piglet. You just said, ‘oh, dear’ didn’t you?”</p><p>“I did!” Emily laughed. “Does Cinema Sins have an episode about Winnie the Pooh?”</p><p>“Let’s find out,” Aubrey lifted the remote and started searching. She knew she wasn’t really off the hook, but one more night of play before facing the real world again couldn’t hurt, could it?</p><p> </p><p>3/29/2020</p><p>Emily staggered into the kitchen and plopped onto a chair. She put her head down, laid her arm out and tapped the inside of her elbow. “I need caffeine, iv stat.”</p><p>Aubrey chuckled and poured a cup, doctoring it with French vanilla creamer as Emily liked it. She placed it next to the outstretched arm and gently curled Emily’s hand around the cup. “Sorry, only conventional caffeine available.”</p><p>Emily groaned but sat up and blew on the steaming cup before taking a sip. “Oh, you are so my favorite.”</p><p>“I assume you mean the coffee.” Aubrey teased.</p><p>“Well, to be honest, yes. I will admit you run a close second.” Emily laughed.</p><p>Aubrey snorted, “as long as I keep the coffee fresh.” When Emily blushed, Aubrey let up. “What kept you up so late last night?”</p><p>Emily’s eyes widened, “did I wake you?”</p><p>“No. I was up. I tend to sleep a couple of hours then wake up for a couple of hours before I sleep again.” Aubrey shrugged. “I was awake already. Were you on a call?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Emily sighed and sipped her coffee. “The doctors are supposed to do overnight stuff, but this was one of my regulars. I got patched in.”</p><p>“Were you clapping?” Aubrey sat down with her coffee and asked, intrigued. “You don’t have to answer.”</p><p>Emily shook her head. “It’s ok, that part isn’t confidential. It was a shot of inspiration that worked. The client was worked up but none of the usual stuff helped. So I got called. I wasn’t sure how I could help, but we made rain.”</p><p>Aubrey blinked, “excuse me?”</p><p>“It works better with a big group, but the three of us made rain.” Emily put her cup down. “I’ll try to show you. I’m going to start, and when I nod my head, you copy me. When I change, don’t change until I nod my head again.”</p><p>“Ok.” Aubrey put her cup down and watched in fascination as Emily started to rub her fingers together. When Emily nodded, Aubrey did the same. After a few more moments, Emily started rubbing her palms together, then indicated for Aubrey to mimic. Next, Emily snapped her fingers, alternating hands. Aubrey laughed because she wasn’t very good at snapping, but her right hand did a decent job even if her left hand was wimpy. Emily smiled encouragement, and then started clapping lightly. After Aubrey joined her, she started slapping her legs, lightly but quickly.</p><p>Aubrey was entranced. With a little imagination, she could hear the rain on the sidewalk. Emily grinned and started to repeat the process in reverse. When they both finished rubbing their fingers lightly, Emily picked up her coffee. “Rain.”</p><p>“I can imagine!” Aubrey had a huge smile on her face. “I can also imagine it being quite effective making someone concentrate on something other than what upsets them.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Emily nodded.</p><p>Aubrey picked up her cup, “I will have to remember that next time I can’t sleep.”</p><p>Emily cocked her head to one side, “you have trouble sleeping? I mean, I know you just said sometimes you wake up for a couple of hours during the night, but that’s normal.”</p><p>“Is it?” Aubrey’s eyes widened.</p><p>“For generations, humans worked from dawn to dusk. Often they would sleep not long after dinner, then awaken in the night for privacy or quiet little chores and then sleep till dawn again.” Emily smiled. “We like to tease privacy was the big reason, when the whole family slept in the same room.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed, “I hadn’t thought of that.” She sipped her coffee, “you make me feel better and teach me something all at the same time. You amaze me.”</p><p>Emily shrugged, “teaching you something is a surprise. It seems to me you know everything.” The warmth in her gaze let Aubrey know she was not teasing, “but I am glad I can make you feel better.”</p><p>“I worry about the waking up thing. It started after the USO tour. Some days I can just turn over and go back to sleep. Other days...” Aubrey trailed off and shrugged.</p><p>“I get it,” Emily nodded. “I had a lot to process after the kidnapping. It took a long while to trust anyone else driving.” Emily chuckled at herself. “Let me know next time you can’t sleep? Maybe I can help?”</p><p>Aubrey blushed, “you are doing enough for me, Emily. I can’t interrupt your sleep.”</p><p>Emily smiled and shrugged, “I like to help. Let me?”</p><p>“I will think about it,” Aubrey allowed before changing the topic of conversation. “Have you ever seen the Farm Series from the BBC?”</p><p>“The Farm Series? I don’t think so,” Emily frowned.</p><p>“I think there are five or six different eras. Some historians and archeologists go stay at a farm for a year and try to live as if in a different era.” Aubrey explained. “I thought of it when you talked about working dawn to dusk. They have the Victorian era, the Edwardian era, during World War 2, the Tudor and another one, I don’t remember but older than Victorian.”</p><p>Emily’s eyes lit up, “are they available?”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “maybe not all of them, but a bunch of them are on YouTube.”</p><p>“Time’s a-wastin!” Emily stood. “I feel a marathon coming on!”</p><p>Aubrey reached for the coffee pot. “Let’s pour a warmer before we start. I’ll make breakfast between episodes.” But Emily was already in the living room, looking up the show. Aubrey laughed all the way to the sofa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. March 30, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls are starting to feel the strain. Emily gets some indication that some people think this is going to be longer than 14 days. Aubrey just hopes she doesn’t drive Emily up the wall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s sorta short today. Tomorrow should be longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">3/30/2020</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily pounded on the front door.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey opened it, still wiping her hands from the dishwater they were soaked in. “Can I help?” Aubrey asked while ignoring her broken nails and red hands.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, sorry, I grabbed too much for one trip.” Emily smiled, although it looked forced. “People aren’t being very nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry,” Aubrey winced in sympathy as she grabbed several of the grocery bags. “I’ll put these on the table.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily followed her in and dropped the rest of the packages before heading back toward the door. “I’ll go get the water.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey nodded absently and started pulling groceries out of the bags. As she worked on putting the food away, Emily returned with the case of water. “I guess people are starting to stress. The paper goods and cleansers aisles were bare. I did find some tissues at the drug store, as well as some eggs, but the regular stores were out.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey chewed her lower lip. She may need to deal with going off her diet restrictions if things got worse, and she wasn’t sure how her digestion would take it. “What are we missing?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not much,” Emily smiled and tried to sound encouraging. “I stopped at several places to see what I could get. So far, people want canned and paper goods, so I made a killing with fresh veggies and fruit.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I really appreciate it, Em.” Aubrey felt her shoulders relax some. Her diet was safe for another week. Emily wasn’t meeting her eyes, however, and it made Aubrey nervous. “What else?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily glanced up, “I’m just worried this is going to go on longer than anyone thought. I heard a report there are already almost 200 deaths in the state.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey sat down. “100 more in five days?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily nodded. “I don’t know when it will peak.” She chewed her lip, “last night my supervisor mentioned she’s been arranging for 90 day prescriptions since the beginning of the month.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So this could go one until June?” Aubrey’s face went pale.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily crossed over to her. “We’re going to be ok. I have extra supplies in the studio closet. Dad is a prepper. It may not all be perfect, but we have extra food, toiletries, even water.” When Aubrey nodded, she went on, “it’s hard to go out and see people panicking though. You should be glad you stayed here.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey looked up at the brunette and saw the strain around the young eyes, “oh, Em.” She stood and started to reach toward the younger girl.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let me wash up and change,” Emily backed away. “I don’t wanna infect you if someone coughed in my general direction.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey nodded and straightened her back. She could get through this and she could help Emily get through it. She needed to be strong. “I’ll finish putting things away.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily wavered. She knew she was doing the right thing, but she also desperately wanted that hug. She sighed and headed upstairs. By the time she had cleaned up and changed, Aubrey was sitting on the sofa and staring out the front window.“Hey, you ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey looked up and forced a smile. “Yeah. Just surprised I guess. I’m so sorry you are stuck with me for, god, we don’t know how long.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily sat down on the far side of the sofa and leaned her head in her elbow, braced against the sofa back. “I’m the one who should apologize. I talked you into this mess.” She chewed her lower lip some more. “I’m really glad you are here. Just having someone to talk to, it helps. I don’t know what.” She broke off, “I’m not really used to being alone. I mean, I’ve lived alone now for a couple of years. That was weird at first after the Bella house, but now I’m used to being out and about most of the day so being alone at home doesn’t bother me.” She shook her head, “I’m not explaining this very well.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I understand.” Aubrey tried to stay positive, “I will pay close attention to supplies and make sure we don’t waste anything. It’s the least I can do.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Really, I think we will be ok. If I only go out for supplies once a week, we should reduce the likelihood of infection.” Emily wished there was something she could say to make it better.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey nodded, “I’m not used to having a roommate, Em. On Mykonos, I lived upstairs of a cafe, so there was always noise during the day, but at night all I could hear was the ocean and the breeze. I got used to being alone, but also used to having people around if I wanted them. I hope I don’t make you crazy, but it is nice to have you around.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily felt some of her tension leave. “Aubs, you have been awesome. You have been respectful of my job, you cook divinely, and you like the same crappy entertainment I like.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, respect the documentarians if not the documentaries!” Aubrey felt the tightness in her chest relax as they joked.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I mean it, Aubs, we’re gonna be ok.” Emily repeated softly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey nodded again. “It’s so weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was Emily’s turn to nod. “Hasn’t been something like this in 100 years. No one knows how to do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I guess we keep faking it,” Aubrey replied.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And try not to dwell on it,” Emily suggested. “I’m sorry; the empty shelves threw me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey smiled, this one looking more genuine. “I think it would have thrown me, too. So, how do we keep our minds off of it?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily picked up the remote. “TV duty or wine duty?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll pick the show, you pour the wine,” Aubrey plucked the remote out of Emily’s hand. “You’ll choose something gory.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fair caught,” Emily stood and headed toward the kitchen. When she had poured the wine she paused and studied her roommate. They were both starting to feel the strain; not of sharing space but of the tragedy unfolding in the rest of the world. She wondered how they were going to handle it. With a deep sigh, she straightened her shoulders, set her face in a smile and headed into the living room to find out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. March 31, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubrey checking on her favorite people 7 days into the stay-at-home mess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3/31/2020</p><p>Aubrey: how ya doing, Elf?<br/>Chloe: sick and tired of being stuck in the house.<br/>Aubrey: I feel ya. I know in theory I could go take a jog around the block or the lake, but...<br/>Chloe: yeah, me too. I trust me. I don’t trust the other people I would run into.<br/>Aubrey: yeah, that.<br/>Chloe: how are things with Emily?<br/>Aubrey: pretty good. Her boss thinks this thing won’t be over till June.<br/>Chloe: June? Ah shit.<br/>Aubrey: I know. I’m sleeping on the couch, I don’t know I can do that for three months.<br/>Chloe: any alternatives?<br/>Aubrey: she has a guest room, but I’m trying to give her privacy, ya know? She still takes therapy calls.<br/>Chloe: nice of you. What about you though?<br/>Aubrey: I will think of something. Right now, I’m just trying to stay chill and not be a pain in the ass.<br/>Chloe: again, nice of you. Is she making the same effort?<br/>Aubrey: yeah, is the hobbit?<br/>Chloe: Beca’s busy on her new album.<br/>Aubrey: so the answer is no?<br/>Chloe: it’s fine, I’m just bored.<br/>Aubrey: wanna FaceTime?<br/>Chloe: not right now, she’s busy and it might get in her way.<br/>Aubrey: she has her headphones on.<br/>Chloe: really, it’s ok.<br/>Aubrey: what are you not telling me elf?<br/>Chloe: everything is fine, I’m just cranky.<br/>Aubrey: wish I could give you a hug.<br/>Chloe: me too. Talk to ya later, Elf. Love you.<br/>Aubrey: love you too, elf.</p><p>Aubrey stared at the phone. She had no idea when Chloe and Beca had started to self isolate, but it was before she moved in with Emily. “Shit” she muttered to herself.</p><p>Aubrey: hey hobbit.<br/>Beca: what’s up general?<br/>Aubrey: go snuggle your girl.<br/>Beca: now?<br/>Aubrey: yeah. I would hug her but I can’t so you gotta do it for me.<br/>Beca: um, ok. Any particular reason?<br/>Aubrey: this stuff sucks and it’s getting to her.<br/>Beca: she hasn’t said anything<br/>Aubrey: she isn’t a pain in the ass the way I am.<br/>Beca: ha. Ok. Um. Working on an album.<br/>Aubrey: she told me. No shit, Beca. She needs snuggles.<br/>Beca: ok, I trust ya, Bree. I’ll do better.<br/>Aubrey: just remember it may be business as normal for you but not for her.<br/>Beca: yeah, I get ya, thanks general.<br/>Aubrey: don’t tell her I told if you can avoid it.<br/>Beca: I’ll finish this piece and take it in to share with her, perfect excuse to snuggle.<br/>Aubrey: ttys Hobbit.<br/>Beca: thanks, General.</p><p>Aubrey smiled. Maybe that would help Chloe. She put her phone down, wondering what she could do to help herself and Emily. Every time she thought the music therapist was handling things well, she would catch a glimpse of a tense smile, or her eyes would slit, or her shoulders would hunch. Maybe Emily wasn’t handling this very well either.</p><p>Aubrey picked up the remote and opened YouTube. She would make a fun playlist and help the other woman take a load off.</p><p>Several hours later, Emily came down stairs and found Aubrey sitting in front of the television, wine and a cheese and fruit plate on the table and a grin on her face. “What do you have up your sleeve, Posen?”</p><p>Aubrey chuckled. “I decided you needed a night off.”</p><p>“All I’ve had are nights off,” Emily laughed. “Most days, too.”</p><p>“So no one called during your shift?” Aubrey asked tentatively.</p><p>Emily shook her head, “that’s good, but boring as all shit for me. I can’t even think about song lyrics. I just surfed the web all afternoon.”</p><p>Aubrey wrinkled her nose, “hard to get away from the world that way.”</p><p>Emily sat down and nodded, “one of these for me?”</p><p>“Take your pick,” Aubrey smiled and gestured before her roommate took the closest glass. “So, here is our entertainment for the night.”</p><p>Emily took a sip and turned her attention to the television. Aubrey hit play and the opening screen showed, ‘Sing King.’ Emily looked at the blonde, then laughed as lyrics appeared on the screen to the Selena Gomez song, ‘Rare.’ “Oh, my stars, don’t tell me we are having a karaoke night?”</p><p>Aubrey hit pause and smiled, “Do you need a microphone or can we just sing along?”</p><p>“We can just sing along.” Emily felt a giggle bubble up, “I can’t remember the last time I sang karaoke. I may suck!”</p><p>“I sincerely doubt that, Emily Junk. I will allow you may be out of practice and even may not know all of these songs.” Aubrey teased, “but there is no way the Emily I know could ever suck at singing.”</p><p>Emily blushed, but joked back, “what are the terms of the bet?”</p><p>“You do dishes if I determine you are out of tune more than three times on a song you know.” Aubrey smiled. “And I will do your laundry if I am out of tune three times on a song I know.”</p><p>Emily nodded, “fair. And we have to announce at the beginning if we know the song or not?”</p><p>Aubrey nodded as well, “also fair. Ready, Junk?”</p><p>“Ready, Posen.” Emily giggled again and turned her attention back to the screen, “god, I hope I know this one.”</p><p>“Claim it or run the risk of dishes.” Aubrey warned with a laugh.</p><p>“Claim it, let’s see what I can do.” Emily put her glass down and pretended to hold a mic.</p><p>After a few more glasses of wine, Emily found a rabbit hole of broadway musical karaoke. Aubrey mugged her way through “Doin’ What Comes Natur’lly” and Emily responded with “I Cain’t Say No.” Aubrey tried “I Could Have Danced All Night” and Emily sang “The Lusty Month of May” and they both laughed until their eyes teared.</p><p>When Aubrey went in to pour another glass of wine, Emily started another song. Aubrey’s ears pricked when it was from Les Miserables. Emily would slay it, but something about her voice was different. Aubrey turned and leaned in the doorway and watched as Emily sang, her eyes closed showing it was obviously from memory.</p><p>There was a time when men were kind<br/>When their voices were soft<br/>And their words inviting<br/>There was a time when love was blind<br/>And the world was a song<br/>And the song was exciting<br/>There was a time<br/>Then it all went wrong</p><p>Aubrey felt her throat close up. “Oh shit,” she murmured to herself.</p><p>I dreamed a dream in times gone by<br/>When hope was high and life worth living<br/>I dreamed, that love would never die<br/>I dreamed that God would be forgiving<br/>Then I was young and unafraid<br/>And dreams were made and used and wasted<br/>There was no ransom to be paid<br/>No song unsung, no wine untasted</p><p>Aubrey held her breath. She’d heard this song a million times, but never with such force. Someone had done Emily wrong and it was all Aubrey could do not to rush over and hug the brunette.</p><p>But the tigers come at night<br/>With their voices soft as thunder<br/>As they tear your hope apart<br/>As they turn your dream to shame<br/>He slept a summer by my side<br/>He filled my days with endless wonder<br/>He took my childhood in his stride<br/>But he was gone when autumn came<br/>And still I dream he'll come to me<br/>That we will live the years together<br/>But there are dreams that cannot be<br/>And there are storms we cannot weather<br/>I had a dream my life would be<br/>So different from this hell I'm living<br/>So different now from what it seemed<br/>Now life has killed the dream<br/>I dreamed.</p><p>Emily put her head down on her hands. Aubrey pulled back into the kitchen, uncertain what to do. She took a steadying breath, and finished pouring the wine. Then she took a moment to grab a sleeve of crackers, another block of cheese and a knife before forcing her face into a smile and some lightness into her voice.</p><p>“That’s a tough song. You slayed it.” Aubrey called from the kitchen before walking into the living room.</p><p>Emily had gathered herself together and flashed a smile at the blonde. “Yeah, once in a while you gotta do the angsty stuff.”</p><p>“Why?” Aubrey shrugged. “Life is full of angst.” She set the food down and went back to collect the glasses. “I think we oughta stay on the lighter side of life, take a little break from the tough stuff for awhile.”</p><p>By the time she returned, Emily was skipping through more songs. “How about this one,” she pointed at the screen.</p><p>Aubrey laughed, “Sing Like the Bluebird? I don’t know I am familiar with that one.”</p><p>“Anything Goes.” Emily supplied the show. “Public Enemy Number 13 sings it in the brig.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed, “Now you have to tell me the entire story.” As she added cheese to the demolished plate, she thought this was not the only story she needed to hear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. April 1, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubrey struggles with staying inside and Emily has a pleasant surprise for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/1/2020</p><p>Emily came downstairs, a little surprised at how quiet it was. She was already used to the smell of coffee waking her, but this morning there was no such aroma. She looked at her clock. It was 8:45, which was late for Aubrey. Concerned, Emily hurried into her robe and put on her glasses, slipped on her house shoes and headed downstairs.</p><p>Aubrey was dressed in her work out clothes, but stood near the front window, looking out. Emily noticed her back was stiff, and her arms were crossed tightly against her body. “Aubs? Are you ok?”</p><p>Aubrey didn’t turn. “I’m ok, Emily, just.” She broke off and shrugged, although there was little movement beyond that.</p><p>Emily moved closer, “what can I do?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Em.” Aubrey sighed, “I’m just feeling anxious. I’m sure it will pass.”</p><p>Emily stopped when she reached a position next to her roommate, “wanna talk?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “I told you, it’s nothing.” </p><p>Emily nodded, even though she doubted Aubrey could see her. “It’s nothing and it’s everything.” When Aubrey didn’t respond, Emily tried again. “I guess yoga didn’t help?”</p><p>Aubrey’s shoulders slumped slightly. “Nothing helps.”</p><p>“Have you had this before?” When Aubrey nodded, Emily asked, “what do you usually try?”</p><p>“I usually go outside,” Aubrey’s laugh sounded more like a bark. “I can’t do that.”</p><p>Emily considered, “you can go for a jog. The order allows for that.” </p><p>Aubrey nodded, “but people are so tense out there. And they don’t follow social distancing but would expect I will.”</p><p>“Yeah, I noticed when I went shopping. People would walk right up to where I was selecting something and expect me to get out of their way, even though they didn’t wait or stay 6 feet away.” Emily smiled, but it held little mirth. She stood quietly beside her roommate for a few minutes, and then looked over her shoulder. If Aubrey had been looking, she might have realized Emily had an idea. Emily reached over and hooked Aubrey’s pinky. “Come with me?”</p><p>“Where?” Aubrey’s voice sounded tired.</p><p>Emily tugged at the still crossed arms. “I want to show you something.”</p><p>Aubrey allowed her arms to fall and turned. Emily hooked the pinky again, and gently tugged the other woman to follow. Aubrey walked, her steps heavy, as the brunette led her to the kitchen. “I’m not hungry,” she protested.</p><p>“Trust me?” Emily begged.</p><p>Aubrey sighed again and nodded, still allowing the younger woman to guide her. When they reached the kitchen, Emily led Aubrey through it and to the laundry room. Aubrey groaned, but didn’t complain. She didn’t understand what Emily was doing but was trying to go along with it.</p><p>Emily smiled a little indulgently as she heard the groan. She kept moving until she reached a door on the far side of the laundry room that Aubrey had not really noticed before. She assumed it led to the garage. She blinked when Emily opened it and sunlight flooded the room. Emily kept walking and tugged at Aubrey to follow. As they both stepped into the sunlight, Emily guided Aubrey to walk in front of her.</p><p>Aubrey felt like she had just followed Lucy through the wardrobe, or Dorothy into Oz. The crisp morning air had yet to warm up despite the sunshine peeking through cloud cover and occasionally breaking free to beam into the enclosed yard. From the doorway, a deck extended six feet in front of her and she guessed nearly twenty to her right, toward the far side of the house. She saw chairs and lounges tucked up against the house, an expanse of grass as long as the deck and almost as wide, with a flower border and a copse of crepe myrtles beyond them, lining a fence separating the yard from the next property. “Em, it’s beautiful!”</p><p>Emily giggled like a child at Christmas. “I’m glad you like it. I sorta forget it’s here. There’s a service that comes every two weeks to tidy it up and I’ve been so busy, I haven’t really used it much.” She stepped up close to Aubrey, “but you can. I mean, it’s not like being at the lake, and there is not really room to run, but I can get you a treadmill and you can use it out on the deck. We can have a fire in the fire pit, or just sit outside and look at the stars.”</p><p>Aubrey’s eyes pricked with unshed tears. “Oh, my stars, Em. I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Don’t say anything,” Emily moved around to look into Aubrey’s eyes. “Just go get comfortable. Stretch, or do yoga, or lay down on a chaise and nap. Do whatever will help you to feel better.” She chewed her lower lip, “and forgive me for not mentioning it sooner.”</p><p>Aubrey reached out and hugged the brunette. “There is nothing to forgive. I’m just so, I don’t know, I can’t.”</p><p>Emily smiled. It wasn’t often Aubrey Posen was speechless, “shhh, no worries. I told you, you don’t have to say anything. And I wish it was more. But at least you can sit out and enjoy the breeze and the sunshine and the stars. You don’t have to be cooped up inside all of the time.” Emily reluctantly released the hold she had returned and guided Aubrey to one of the lounge chairs. “Relax here. I’ll bring coffee out in a little while.”</p><p>“Oh, Em, I forgot to make coffee!” Aubrey pulled away and turned toward the door.</p><p>“No, you don’t.” Emily smiled and took her by the arms and led her back to the lounge chair. “You have been working hard taking care of me for days now. You are my guest and I insist you let me treat you like one. I will get the coffee. You relax and let nature make you feel better.” She laughed quietly, “enjoy it while no one is driving around. It can get a little noisy back here.”</p><p>Aubrey sat down obediently, still stunned by this magical secret garden. She leaned back in the chaise and smiled at her hostess. “All right. Just this once.”</p><p>Emily smiled triumphantly and moved toward the door. “I’ll be right back.” </p><p>By the time she returned with the coffee, Aubrey was sound asleep on the lounge. Emily sat down at the nearby patio table with her iPad and coffee, leaving Aubrey’s cup on the lower table near the lounge chair. She would heat it up when the blonde awakened. Just now, she was going to look at ordering some exercise equipment for each of them and enjoy the feeling of accomplishment. She had pleasantly surprised Aubrey Posen. It just may be a first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. April 2, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where both girls struggle with their attraction, being the idiots that they are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/2/2020</p><p>Beca: hey general<br/>
Aubrey: hiya Hobbit<br/>
Beca: I owe ya one.<br/>
Aubrey: things better?<br/>
Beca: yeah. I didn’t know I was being a dick.<br/>
Aubrey: not a dick, Hobbit, you just hyper focus<br/>
Beca: well, ima try to hyper focus on Beale for a bit.<br/>
Aubrey: she will like that.<br/>
Beca: like I said, I owe ya.<br/>
Aubrey: no problem, Hobbit. I like to see you guys happy.<br/>
Beca: how about you?<br/>
Aubrey: how about me what?<br/>
Beca: you happy?<br/>
Aubrey: doing better, turns out we have a back yard. Helps with my antsy<br/>
Beca: cool. Yeah, I can see being inside driving you nuts. How’s Legacy?<br/>
Aubrey: pretty good. This is hard on her, doing therapy via phone.<br/>
Beca: yeah, I bet. She’s a hugger. Prolly missing hugging her peeps.<br/>
Aubrey: Damn. Good point.<br/>
Beca: maybe we need a Bella chat too.<br/>
Aubrey: good idea. Our governor finally stopped using his ass for a hat and established a state wide stay home order.<br/>
Beca: yeah, our asshole didn’t close beaches for spring break.<br/>
Aubrey: this is gonna go on for another month. At least.<br/>
Beca: yeah, we should touch base with the other Bellas.<br/>
Aubrey: I agree. Maybe a vid chat?<br/>
Beca: good idea! Epic set me up with Zoom so I can have meetings with more than one person. I’ll send invites.<br/>
Aubrey: I’ll see if Emily has zoom already installed.<br/>
Beca: oh right, I’ll send out a suggestion first to make sure everyone has it. Ttys General, thanks again.<br/>
Aubrey: thank you, Hobbit. Ttys.</p><p>Aubrey looked over at her roommate seated curled up on the living room chair. The brunette was in jeans and a t-shirt, glasses on and hair pulled into a messy bun, reading a book. What was more telling was the way she nervously plucked at the hem of her shirt. Aubrey doubted Emily even knew she was doing it. Aubrey had seen the nervous tic before, but it usually showed up just before a big presentation or in the days leading up to a performance. Theoretically, there was nothing of that nature for Emily to be nervous about, yet, here the tic was anyway. “Hey,” Aubrey called out softly.</p><p>Emily looked up and over, “yeah?”</p><p>“Come here,” Aubrey patted the floor in front of her with her foot.</p><p>“Why?” Emily looked puzzled, but put down her book and obeyed. When she was standing near the place Aubrey had indicated, she stopped.</p><p>Aubrey smiled fondly. “You are such a geek. Sit. Your shoulders are going to be all knotted up the way you were sitting.”</p><p>Emily rolled her eyes, but again obeyed. She folded her legs and plopped onto the floor in front of Aubrey, facing the big window. “Don’t tell me you are going to nag me like my mom does.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to nag,” Aubrey responded softly. She reached out and pressed her hands onto Emily’s shoulders. “Come on, try and relax. Take a deep breath.” She paused while Emily followed her instruction. “Good, now let it out slowly and drop your shoulders when you do.” She felt some of the tension leave Emily’s back. “Better, try it again.” When Emily had taken three deep breaths, Aubrey could feel the muscles less tight and she started to rub circles on Emily’s neck and shoulders. She didn’t say anything else for a while, just worked her fingers into and around the taut muscles until Emily was dropping her head forward to loosen them more. It was a good fifteen minutes later when Aubrey finally asked, “better?”</p><p>“Better,” Emily admitted. “I didn’t realize I was so tight. Sorry I was being bitchy.”</p><p>“You weren’t bitchy,” Aubrey retorted. “You were tense. This mess is enough to make the most optimistic person feel depressed. You are allowed.”</p><p>“Still,” Emily lifted her head, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the physical touch, “I should handle it better. I’m a therapist for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed. “And as I recall, therapists have therapists for a reason. Have you talked to yours?”</p><p>Emily dropped her head again, “no. I figured she was busy enough with all the calls coming in.”</p><p>“You said you have had days with few calls. Ask her if you can call her on one of those days?” Aubrey suggested. “Scoot up.” Aubrey shifted so she could reach Emily’s upper back.</p><p>“That’s nice,” Emily murmured. “And a good idea. I’ll see about making a video appointment.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “good. Beca is going to set up a zoom chat for the Bellas too. Do you have that app already?”</p><p>Emily nodded, but just barely. “It’s on my laptop.”</p><p>Aubrey could tell Emily was getting sleepy from the way she was talking. “Ok, sleepyhead, come on up here.” She patted the space on the sofa beside her. “It’s time Emily took a nap.”</p><p>“I don’t need a nap.” Emily protested, but she did move up onto the sofa.</p><p>“Just like I didn’t need one yesterday.” Aubrey agreed, reminding her hostess of the impromptu nap on the lounge outside. “Come on.” Aubrey coaxed again. She scooted over, picked up her iPad and patted her lap. “I have been told I make a great pillow.”</p><p>Emily looked as if she were warring with herself. Clearly, a part of her wanted to protest. Part of her thought there was nowhere else she would rather be. She reached an internal compromise, grabbed one of the throw pillows and tossed it close to Aubrey. “I don’t want to ruin all the work you just did on my neck. This will support it better.”</p><p>“Is that a short joke, Junk?” Aubrey teased.</p><p>Emily blushed but managed a shrug, “if the pillow fits, Posen.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed out loud. “All right, you win. But get on with it. You’ll feel better. I did.”</p><p>Emily laid down, pillow pressed against Aubrey and legs curled up on the couch. She tried to still her pounding heart, and remind herself the other woman was just being a good friend. But all Emily could think about was how good those hands had felt on her skin. She closed her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath. As she let it out, she felt Aubrey start to stroke her hair. More tension left her as she enjoyed the sensation. Yep, this is where she wanted to be. She tried to memorize the feeling, in case it never happened again.</p><p> </p><p>Emily woke up when the doorbell rang. She was startled, and jumped.</p><p>“Someone’s at the door, Em.” Aubrey ran her hand along Emily’s hair. “I’m sure everything is all right. Probably a delivery.”</p><p>“Oh!” Emily sat up, “I bet it’s the exercise equipment. I put it on overnight.”</p><p>Aubrey sat and stared as Emily leapt off the couch and ran to the door. “What did you order?”</p><p>“A treadmill and a kickboxing bag.” Emily answered absently, “dad taught me kickboxing, but I’m out of practice, so I just got a freestanding bag. If I decide to really focus on it again, I’ll look into a bigger bag and a speed bag. The bag is small enough for the deck.” She started pulling the big boxes into the living room.</p><p>Aubrey hurried over to help. “You never cease to amaze me, Emily. Where are we going to put your treadmill?”</p><p>“The treadmill is for you, silly.” Emily laughed as she closed the door. “We should assemble them both out on the deck. I am pretty sure there is a plug out there for the treadmill.”</p><p>“You bought me a treadmill?” Aubrey was still catching up.</p><p>Emily paused and looked at her. “Of course, I did. You don’t feel comfortable taking a run, and my yard is too small really to do you much good. The treadmill has set plans for interval training, or you can design your own. We can put the chairs in the garage during bad weather so the roof can protect the equipment.”</p><p>Aubrey was once again left speechless. “I don’t know anyone has ever been so nice to me, Emily. I don’t know what to say!”</p><p>“Just help me get this stuff out back so we can set it up.” Emily laughed. “And I guess that just makes other people assholes. This isn’t that big a thing, and you deserve to feel like you matter.” Emily blushed and ducked her head, having said more than she intended.</p><p>“Thank you,” Aubrey replied softly before grabbing one end of a box.</p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon in companionable activity, setting up their home gym. “Ready to try it out?” Emily stood with her hands on her hips and looking terribly proud of herself.</p><p>“Ready if you are,” Aubrey replied gamely.</p><p>They each retreated to their own spaces to change into work out clothes. Aubrey got out onto the deck first and was reading the safety instructions when Emily joined her. She glanced up and then swallowed. Emily had her hair pulled back, and was wearing a black cropped tank top and shorts which showed off incredibly well toned abs. Aubrey looked away quickly, afraid she would be caught staring. “So it seems this thing has an emergency key I can’t find.” She tried to sound normal.</p><p>“Can’t find?” Emily headed over to the stack of empty boxes, and started looking through them.</p><p>Aubrey caught herself staring again. She licked her lips and tried to focus on the directions again. “Yeah, it’s a small round piece of plastic with a lanyard attached.”</p><p>Emily bent down to rummage through the styrofoam packing material. After a few minutes, she stood triumphantly. “Found it! It was taped to the packing stuff.” She walked it over to Aubrey. “Here ya go.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled and put down the paperwork. “Thanks, it seems the treadmill won’t start without it. I’m supposed to pull it free if I experience an emergency.” Aubrey feared she was babbling, but couldn’t seem to stop talking. She took a deep breath and stood, moving past Emily to the treadmill. “Have I said thank you yet?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Emily shrugged, “should we stretch out first?”</p><p>Aubrey groaned to herself. “Yeah, we should,” she admitted. It was going to be torture, watching that well toned body stretch. But she put on her best smile and sat down to begin. After all, if looks could kill, it was a hell of a way to die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. April 3,2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubrey is processing, Emily is pining. Cute idiots.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">4/3/2020</span>
</p><p class="p2">“How are you, Elf?” Chloe’s bright blue eyes shone through the FaceTime connection.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m all right, Elf,” Aubrey shrugged. “I guess I hadn’t really expected the order to be extended. This is really difficult on both of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How so?” Chloe leaned her phone to stand up so she had her hands free. She used them to prop her head up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey’s brow furrowed as she thought about it. “Well, it’s hard on me because I am used to being alone. I’m used to the chores I need to do for my well-being. I am used to exercising when I want to, talking walks when I want to.” She looked down at her ruined nails, “I’m used to manicures and spa days.” She smiled ruefully. “Emily, also used to living alone, misses all the people she used to see on a daily basis. She’s used to talking to colleagues and clients, and the staff at the diner. Some days she has calls,but most days there is no one but me to talk to.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chloe listened. “You guys get along though, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, sure. It’s not like we fight,” Aubrey reassured her friend, “at least not yet. She did show me this townhouse has a yard, so I go out there in early morning and late evening to enjoy the breezes. Beca reminded me she’s a hugger, so I try to remember to hug on her or give her back rubs so she doesn’t feel bereft, but it’s awkward.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why awkward?” Chloe’s brow furrowed. She was pretty sure there was a mutual admiration society in the way Aubrey and Emily interacted three years ago, and she knew how Aubrey had felt about the younger woman back then. She couldn’t imagine what had happened to change that, especially since Emily asked Aubrey to stay.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey shrugged again. “We worked out together yesterday.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chloe bit her lip to keep from grinning. “Does she still look good in work out clothes?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“God, Chloe, she looks better!” Aubrey put her face in her hands, embarrassed by the confession. “She took up kick boxing.” Aubrey added that as if there was no need for further explanation.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Poor Elf! Having to stare at a beautiful woman while you work out!” Chloe teased.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey lowered her hands and glowered, “she deserves better than me ogling her, Chloe. She’s an impressive human being. Besides, that ship sailed a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chloe cocked her head to one side, surprised by the last comment, “what makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not sure. I tried to give her a back rub. She relaxed a little, but almost immediately got tensed up again.” Aubrey shook her head helplessly. “Now we are here for another two weeks at least. I wonder if I should contact my dad and move out to the base as I originally planned.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe it isn’t you, Bree.” Chloe suggested gently. “You said she still takes calls. Maybe it’s just hard for her to do those calls.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe,” Aubrey allowed it might be true. “She’s different, Chlo. She doesn’t sing around the house like she used to. She’s more serious, thoughtful, maybe even sad.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chloe nodded. “I’m afraid it’s been a hard couple of years for our Legacy. She had a nasty break up.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey remembered what Emily had said. “She said she had a broken picker.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chloe winced. “Ouch, that’s a hard way to word it. I think her relationship with Benji was just both being young and immature. When Benjihad the chance to do off-Broadway, I think he grew up in a hurry, and Emily wasn’t able to keep up. Then, after the kidnapping, she got involved with someone in the music industry and discovered how cut throat it can be.” Chloe sighed. “Beca felt pretty bad about not keeping a better eye on Emily.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t know,” Aubrey replied softly. “She stopped replying to texts after I went to Greece.” Aubrey smiled again ruefully, “I guess I thought we would find that camaraderie we had before Fergus messed things up. I should have taken more time to think before agreeing to stay here.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I disagree, Elf.” Chloe smiled at the surprised look on Aubrey’s face. “I know I said I wasn’t sure about this when you first mentioned it, but I’ve changed my mind.” Chloe paused and cocked her head to one side. “You are not an impulsive person, Aubrey. You considered for five minutes if you were spontaneous on the Myers-Briggs. Yet, you accepted her invitation without much thought.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s why,” Aubrey began.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chloe held up a hand to stop her. “The only other time I have ever seen you follow your heart was in going to Mykonos. It suited you. So does this.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey shook her head, “I don’t see,” and stopped again when Chloe interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How would you feel if she caught this crap?” Chloe asked softly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey froze. Her heart jumped into her throat and she felt the blood drain from her face. Most people were recovering. Most of those who died were senior citizens. But some people Emily’s age were not recovering. Aubrey’s mouth dried up and she couldn’t talk.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chloe smiled sympathetically. “Yeah. I know that feeling.” She paused and considered what to say next. “Stay for her, Bree, if you can’t stay for you. I wish you would let yourself be happy, but at least take care of her. When this is over, you two may go your separate ways again, but at least you will know she lived through this.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey nodded. She still didn’t trust her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Take care of you for me?” Chloe’s eyes were damp. “I don’t want to think about a world without you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey nodded again, “you too, Elf.” She managed to croak out.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I promise.” Chloe smiled, “I’m going to go convince your Hobbit to eat.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good idea,” Aubrey managed a smile. “Love you, Elf.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Back at ya, Elf. Talk to ya soon.” Chloe blew a kiss before closing the connection.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey put the phone down on the side table. After taking a deep breath, she headed into the empty studio. She closed the door, opened the piano key board, and ran her fingers over the keys. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sometime later, Emily came down from upstairs. She had finished her shift. It had been a hard one, dealing with people fearing for their lives. Most were probably not infected, but she had no good advice to give as long as tests were still scarce. She didn’t see Aubrey, and assumed the other woman had gone out back, so she plopped into the chair and curled up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She turned her head toward the studio when she heard the sound of soft piano music. She hadn’t noticed the closed door. Emily closed her eyes to concentrate on the piece, trying to place it. She was still thinking about it when Aubrey stopped playing and exited the studio.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey’s face was a mask of concentration. She hadn’t been able to completely resolve the roiling emotions brought about by the conversation with Chloe, but she felt as settled as she could with as much as her hands were able to play.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How do you do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey jumped at the sound of Emily’s voice. “You scared me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry,” Emily sat up and stretched. “That was perfect for my mood today. How did you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey closed the distance between them and took Emily’s hand. “Stand up.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily obeyed and then smiled as she felt Aubrey’s hug. She squeezed back. “What’s that for?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m just glad you are here.” Aubrey murmured. “This whole thing has my nerves jangled. Chopin always has a piece that sounds like I feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(<a href="https://youtu.be/bzBH9Nm1BP8">https://youtu.be/bzBH9Nm1BP8</a>)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily rested her chin on the top of Aubrey’s head. “I think I need a lesson or two about Chopin then. That was incredible.” She stood, arms around the pianist, and it felt so natural. She’d forgotten all about the awkward other night. “The soft start, the tension in the middle, and the resolution at the end to give me a little hope it won’t always be like this. It’s magic.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey relaxed into the embrace, remembering all that Chloe had said. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, Em. I’m used to being in action. This waiting.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is hard, I know.” Emily sighed and closed her eyes, once again memorizing the feeling. “But I bet we can get through it. We can be in control of our time, if nothing else.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey nodded. “That’s true.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily smiled, “so let’s figure out a schedule where we get stuff done we feel proud of, plus have whatever alone time you need, and maybe some time we do stuff together.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Definitely some time to do stuff together.” Aubrey pulled back to look at the taller woman. “But you need time with people other than me. How do we do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know,” Emily admitted. “I can keep doing the grocery and shake runs. They aren’t much, but at least I see the cashiers and girls from the diner. I can ask the lawn guy to come every week to talk about changes to the yard, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s a start.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily nodded, “and how about if I promise to FaceTime with my mom more often.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey nodded. “She’d like that. I think you would, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What about you, Aubs? What do you need?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know,” Aubrey laughed quietly, “an aquarium? I miss the water most of all, now that I have the yard.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily remembered something and smiled. “I’ll work on that.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I was kidding, Em.” Aubrey pulled out of the hug and batted the other woman on the arm. “I’m going to go start dinner.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily reluctantly let her go, thinking about the request. Maybe not an aquarium, but she thought Aubrey needing water was real. She would think about it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. April 4,2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Bella chat gets musical and Emily texts with her folks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/4/2020</p><p>Emily opened her laptop and started it up. It was just letting her sign in when both phones pinged with invites. She clicked to enter the meeting and patted the sofa next to her so Aubrey could see and be seen.</p><p>“Just waiting for everyone to log in.” Beca announced. Once the screen was full of faces she grinned. “Studio pays for this so I can do conference calls.”</p><p>“Won’t they get mad you are using it for personal conversation, Hobbit?” Aubrey asked.</p><p>“I will edit that out, Posen, but no. We, the Bellas, are going to do a song for charity. Right here, right now, and before anyone can chicken out.” Beca chuckled as Amy coughed “Posen” over the last statement.</p><p>Chloe clapped her hands with excitement. “I would love to do that.”</p><p>Aubrey was already shaking her head. “I haven’t sung since the….”</p><p>“Don’t care, Posen. Trust me on this,” Beca looked at the screen. “I’m gonna sing a song whose tune goes back to the Depression, and Nat King Cole recorded in the 50s. You ready?”</p><p>Every girl nodded from their various devices.  Beca sang the song through once, then asked, “what do you think, Esther, can you get me a beat?” When Esther nodded, Beca continued. “Ok, Chloe you take the lead first, then Emily when I drop my hand, then CR. The rest of you, fill and fake it. Bree?”  Aubrey swallowed, but nodded. Beca smiled, “I want you and Jessica to sing this descant.” After she demonstrated, she looked straight into the camera. “I’ll stretch my hand horizontally, when I want you to come in. The rest of the time sing what you want or nothing at all. I really need you to do that line, Ok?”</p><p>Aubrey and Jessica nodded. Beca gave the nod to Esther, who started a quiet and bluesy rhythm, and Beca nodded for Chloe to begin. Beca joined in on a lower harmony line and then smiled as Amy, Ashley and Stacie followed on different rhythms and lines. She pointed for Emily to take the lead, and then back to Chloe. Again, Beca grinned as Emily improvised an echo.</p><p>Beca directed Aubrey and Jessica to take their descant from Emily’s note, and pointed for CR to take the lead. As the descant shifted, Beca took a lead line, then pointed at Chloe to take over again. They stopped, restarted, adjusted, reassigned and tried again.</p><p>By the time they were finally ready and Beca was satisfied, Aubrey had completely forgotten about her nerves or her reservations. She reveled in the chords and the camaraderie. Emily snuck a glance at her roommate and the way her face glowed. She made a note to thank Beca privately.</p><p>Beca nodded and turned the recorder on. “Here we go!”</p><p><br/>
Smile though your heart is aching<br/>
Smile even though it's breaking<br/>
When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by</p><p>If you smile through your fear and sorrow<br/>
Smile and maybe tomorrow<br/>
You'll see the sun come shining through</p><p>If you<br/>
Light up your face with gladness<br/>
Hide every trace of sadness<br/>
Although a tear maybe ever so near<br/>
That's the time you must keep on trying<br/>
Smile- what's the use of crying<br/>
You'll find that life is still worth while<br/>
If you just smile</p><p>Oh, that's the time you must keep on trying<br/>
Smile what's the use of crying<br/>
You'll find that life is still worth while<br/>
If you just smile<br/>
(Inspiration: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg4XTvtkKPs&amp;feature=youtu.be">Celtic woman, 2012</a>)</p><p>Beca looked around at the group as they finished, silent and grinning just as they had all those years ago in the pool. “You are still the best group I’ve ever had the pleasure to sing with.” She told them, pride and emotion filling her voice. “I’m going to have the studio post this with links to charities supporting those most impacted by the virus. Thanks for doing this.”</p><p>The girls all muttered their thank yous before Amy cut through. “Another chat next week, same damn time, pitches. I want head counts till this is over.”</p><p>Aubrey chuckled, “yes, General.”</p><p>Amy snorted but continued, “Meanwhile, Shawshank, tell your company I will donate a million to any five charities if they don’t post a request to donate. People trying to make their own life work don’t need guilt.”</p><p>“You’re good people, Ames. I will tell them.” Beca smiled.</p><p>Everyone else nodded as the connection ended. Emily turned to Aubrey, “looks like you’ve lost your command.”</p><p>“Works for me,” Aubrey laughed back. “I’m happy to be a little support person these days. Speaking of, I have a kitchen to clean.”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “at least let me help?”</p><p>“I’ll wash, you put away.” Aubrey stood up.</p><p>“Deal,” Emily nodded and followed toward the kitchen. She had forgotten how much singing with those girls lifted her spirits. It appeared she was not alone.</p><p>Later on, Emily sat cross legged on her bed with her iPad in her lap.</p><p>Emily: hey mom and dad.<br/>
Dad: hey kiddo<br/>
Mom: hi baby! Everything all right?<br/>
Emily: everything is fine. How are you guys?<br/>
Dad: bored.<br/>
Mom: all these years and he is finally bored of me.<br/>
Dad: don’t put words in my texts, Katie.<br/>
Emily: gross. Hey, I have a question.<br/>
Mom: I have several, but the first is why are we texting?<br/>
Emily: Aubrey is staying with me and I don’t want her to overhear.<br/>
Dad: Aubrey?<br/>
Mom: the blonde former Bella?<br/>
Emily: yeah. I ran into her the day we were supposed to start sheltering in place.<br/>
Mom: what are you not telling us, baby?<br/>
Dad: seriously, if you have a girlfriend, we are totally ok with that.<br/>
Emily: god! Will you two slow down? She got back from Greece like the day before everything shut down and had no time to find a place or a job.<br/>
Mom: aw, so you took her in like a lost puppy.<br/>
Emily: mom!<br/>
Dad: maybe she is more a kitten type, Katie.<br/>
Emily: I swear I’m gonna do this without you.<br/>
Mom: do what, sweetie?<br/>
Emily: she’s really used to being outdoors. Remember, mom, she ran the retreat?<br/>
Mom: oh right, you would like her, Bubba.<br/>
Emily: dad is not your brother. it’s still gross you call him Bubba.<br/>
Dad: eh, everyone calls me Bubba. What are you all uptight about?<br/>
Emily: you guys are making me crazy.<br/>
Mom: what do you want to do, sweetie?<br/>
Emily: I am not sure, but I think there used to be a pond in the back yard, right?<br/>
Dad: yep. Built it when your mom was pregnant.<br/>
Mom: yeah, you were hard on me, baby. My feet swelled so much! I ended up doing a lot of sitting.<br/>
Dad: so, we built the fire pit and pond, and your mom had a nice place to sit.<br/>
Emily: I see the fire pit, but where is the pond?<br/>
Dad: there’s a knothole that’s been left open on one of the planks to the left of the fire pit. Pull on that; it’s a door to the pond.<br/>
Dad: you wanna start it up?<br/>
Emily: would it be hard?<br/>
Dad: nah. I can tell Tommy to set it up next time he comes out.<br/>
Emily:  I also bought some exercise equipment, so I will need to know if we have to move it so he can open the pond.<br/>
Mom: it’s a lot of worry to keep up. I don’t know how long we will be allowed to send him.<br/>
Emily: I will ask Tommy to teach me the basics and let him come as long as he is allowed. Ok?<br/>
Mom: ok, baby. It’s awfully nice of you to do this for your girlfriend.<br/>
Emily: she’s not my girlfriend sheesh!<br/>
Dad: it’s ok, kiddo. I’m sure if you love her, we will.<br/>
Emily: god, you guys are ridiculous.<br/>
Mom: we just want you to be happy.<br/>
Emily: I’m working on that mom. Just, remember, I was gonna work on me first.<br/>
Dad: ok, kiddo. Work on you. But if there’s someone you are willing to do this much work for? Don’t mess it up.<br/>
Emily: thanks dad. Can I go now?<br/>
Mom: why are you upset? We are just trying to be supportive.<br/>
Emily: she’s not my girlfriend, mom. She just needed a place to stay.<br/>
Dad: oh right, because everyone wants to quarantine with a stranger.<br/>
Mom: not a stranger, Bubba, she’s a Bella.<br/>
Emily: thanks guys, talk to you soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. April 5,2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubrey has one hell of a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/5/2020</p><p>“Of course you were always in.” Aubrey felt her heart leap as Emily suggested there had been any question of her joining the group on the USO tour...</p><p>“Are you with us or against us?” Aubrey felt her cheeks blush when Emily’s face fell. Aubrey wondered why she was being so mean. And what did the girl mean, she’d stopped writing?</p><p>“I have a hamster now,” Emily looked so earnest. The girl was so cute! Now, what was Aubrey asking?</p><p>“I really think we should just stay true to ourselves and it will all figure itself out.” Aubrey smiled at the college student. She was so full of positivity and enthusiasm.</p><p>“Pick up your tits, ladies...” Aubrey couldn’t help but notice the way Emily looked, and the confidence that she projected as she came into the hotel room, dressed to the nines.</p><p>“You’re with me,” taking the opportunity to walk the hotel looking for Khaled with Emily.</p><p>Brown eyes full of compassion reassuring her when Aubrey’s father once again let her down. Fire, confusion, “oh my god, Aubrey” and a tug on her arm to pull her back. “Stand down!” A guitar through a door. Was it for her?</p><p>Protect Emily from Amy, Stacie had a baby, little Bella won’t stop crying. Magical Emily starts to sing. The baby stops crying, the Bellas are friends again. Cover up her heart swelling with “competition is my life.”</p><p>Excitement, giddiness, “cake by the ocean,” puzzlement, fear. Oh my god, were they going to be all right? Did she really lead them all, did she really lead Emily into danger?</p><p>“Toxic,” perform for their lives, trust Beca, watch out for Emily. Noise, confusion again, Emily grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the railing. Deep water, more confusion, more fear. Emily is all right. Where are Beca and Amy!</p><p>Relief, warmth, safety. Lump in the throat as she realized they would all be going their separate ways again. “You’re going to keep writing so your life isn’t filled with crushing regret, right?” “Right.” “Good.”</p><p>The loop replays. “Toxic,” perform for their lives, trust Beca, watch out for Emily. Noise, confusion again, Emily grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the railing. Deep water, more confusion, more fear. Emily is all right.</p><p>And again, “Toxic,” perform for their lives, trust Beca, watch out for Emily. Noise, confusion again, Emily grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the railing. Deep water, more confusion, more fear. Where is Emily?</p><p>Aubrey sat up, gasping for air. Without thinking, she headed outside. There would be more air there. She could breathe. She sat down on one of the lounge chairs and stared at the sky. She’d led them into a trap. She’d led sweet, talented, courageous Emily into danger. But they were all right now. Surely, the one image of them in blankets was real. Isn’t this Emily’s house? Emily said she was still writing. Didn’t they all sing together yesterday? Not toxic, something else.</p><p>Aubrey curled up and tucked her head into her arms. Surely it was just a dream.</p><p> </p><p>Emily put her phone down after checking her mail, and realized she couldn’t smell coffee. She felt her stomach tighten. Earlier in the week, that meant Aubrey was upset. She chewed her lower lip and headed down to check. From the stairs, she could see the studio door was open, and Aubrey wasn’t on the sofa. Emily’s brow furrowed as she moved to the kitchen, which was also empty. The downstairs bathroom door was open, so she could see the blonde wasn’t there.</p><p>Running out of ideas, Emily hurried through the laundry room to the back yard. As soon as she stepped outside, she felt her muscles relax. Aubrey was laying on one of the lounge chairs. Emily walked closer, and felt the worry return. The blonde was curled up tight, in her pajamas. “Aubs?” When there was no answer, Emily drew nearer and knelt beside the woman. “Aubs?” She spoke quietly, and rested a hand on the other woman’s shoulder.</p><p>Aubrey jumped at the touch. She turned toward Emily, and looked as if it was a struggle to focus. “Em?” Aubrey’s voice cracked and shook.</p><p>“Yeah, Aubs, it’s me.” Emily felt the woman shiver so took her own robe off and wrapped it around Aubrey. “Have you been out here all night?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, but lifted her hand to touch Emily’s arm, as if to make sure she was real. “Couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>Emily helped Aubrey to stand, “come on. Let’s get you inside.”</p><p>Aubrey let Emily guide her, stumbling once or twice and still staring at Emily as if the brunette was a ghost. Emily didn’t slow down when she reached the living room, but kept moving and herded Aubrey upstairs to the guest room. When she got there, she helped the groggy woman to sit down. She removed the robe, and realized the clothes Aubrey was wearing were cold to the touch. “Take those off, Aubs, and put my robe back on. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Aubrey’s hand on her arm tightened, with a surprisingly strong grip. “Don’t go.”</p><p>Emily stopped and sat beside her upset roommate, wrapping her again in the robe and then Emily’s arms. “What’s wrong, Aubs? What happened?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “stupid tour dream.”</p><p>Emily nodded and pulled Aubrey close. “It was a stupid dream. Everyone is ok, Aubs. We just talked to all of the girls yesterday, remember? We sang with them.” She kept her voice soft and consoling. “Beca conducted, Chloe sang lead. Amy took your job.” She tried to tease.</p><p>Aubrey leaned her head against Emily’s shoulder. As Emily rubbed her back, Aubrey started to relax, although she still occasionally shivered. Emily waited for a short time, but worried the chill was going to make Aubrey feel worse. She tugged at the comforter on the bed and pulled it around Aubrey as well. Once again, she wrapped herself as the outermost layer of the cocoon and lifted one hand to stroke Aubrey’s head. “Lay down, Aubs. We gotta get you warm, and we gotta get you some sleep.”</p><p>Aubrey started shaking her head again. “Don’t wanna sleep. Don’t wanna dream.”</p><p>“Shhhh,” Emily laid down and pulled Aubrey with her. After wriggling to make sure they both were completely on the bed, Emily tugged until Aubrey was resting her head on Emily’s chest. “I promise, no bad dreams. We can just rest for a little bit, ok?”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, one hand closed tight over the comforter, the other wrapped again around Emily’s wrist. Emily used her free hand to stroke the long tousled blonde hair. Softly she began to sing.</p><p>Looking like today is something good<br/>the sun is shining only like it should<br/>You Never know what tomorrows gonna bring<br/>But whatever it is I'm gonna sing<br/>Oh, my what a wonderful feeling<br/>Oooo I have gotta be dreaming<br/>Feels so good all I can do is smile<br/>Feels so good all I can do is smile</p><p>Emily felt Aubrey start to relax, and repeated the little verse again. By the time she finished the second time through, Aubrey’s head laid heavier on Emily’s chest and the hand gripping her wrist had dropped off. Just in case, she sang through one more time. She smiled when she was sure the exhausted woman was asleep, and kept stroking the tangled blonde hair gently. She never thought she would sing that again.</p><p>Several hours later, Aubrey awoke feeling confused. She was wrapped in several layers, and was in an unfamiliar room. She lifted her head, and her eyes widened as she realized she was resting on Emily. She pulled back, but Emily reflexively tightened her grip before opening her own eyes.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Aubrey saw the soft smile and blushed. “Um, hi.”</p><p>Emily released her hold. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Confused,” Aubrey admitted. “Did I drink last night?”</p><p>“Just a glass of wine.” Emily cocked her head to one side. “You said something about a dream. I found you on the patio, shivering.”</p><p>The memory came back and Aubrey shuddered again, “oh, god, the dream.”</p><p>Emily pulled Aubrey close again. “Shhh, it was just a dream. It’s not real.”</p><p>“I was back on Fergus’ yacht,” Aubrey’s voice shook. “I haven’t had that dream in years.”</p><p>“Oh, Aubs,” Emily stroked the blonde hair again. “I’m afraid all the tension from this stay home order is backing up on you.” She rested her head against Aubrey’s. “I’ve had a few bad dreams myself.”</p><p>Aubrey managed a small smile, “so I’m not crazy, doc?”</p><p>Emily shook her head, smiling indulgently. “Not in the least. Although I wish you had come up here instead of going outside. Have you any idea how long you were out there?”</p><p>“No,” Aubrey blushed, “I was just trying to find a change of scenery. I needed to breathe. I didn’t even think of coming upstairs.”</p><p>Emily nodded, “well, that settles things then. You move up here now. This room is empty, and a change of scenery. You managed a nap without dreams, so maybe you can sleep tonight without dreams.” Aubrey tightened thinking about going to sleep later that night. “We can help you make friends with the night again, Aubs, I promise.”</p><p>Aubrey blushed again and nodded. “I’m sorry to be such a pain.”</p><p>“Hush,” Emily hugged her tight, “I’m glad I could be here for you. What do you think, feel like coffee or another nap?”</p><p>Aubrey looked down at the comforter and robe she had wrapped around herself. “Maybe a shower?”</p><p>Emily nodded. “You get your stuff up here and shower. I’ll start the coffee and maybe scramble some eggs. Everything will look better then, you will see.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled bashfully and nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>“My pleasure, really.” Emily reluctantly let go and helped Aubrey out of the extra layers. “Are you sure you feel better? No chill?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head. “No chill.”</p><p>Emily smiled, “ok, let’s get this day started. I will see you downstairs in a little while.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded agreement. She might want to fight the move upstairs, but just now didn’t have the energy. She hoped Emily was right and it would all look better after coffee and a shower.</p><p> </p><p>After a day that felt remarkably normal for such a strange start, the girls settled in the living room for some television before bed. Emily glanced over at Aubrey as they watched a Timeline documentary about Atlantis and noticed she was plucking at the fabric of the sofa. In a flash, the television was off, and Emily was on her feet. She extended a hand, “let’s go.”</p><p>“Where?” Aubrey took the offered hand and stood up.</p><p>“Your new room.” Emily grinned.</p><p>Aubrey pulled her hand free, “really, Emily, I’m fine down here.”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “no, you are not.” She reached over and took Aubrey’s hand again; her thumb drew circles on the back. “Look, when we thought this was just for a week or two, it was ok for you to camp out.” Emily looked earnestly into Aubrey’s hazel eyes. “But now you, like, live here. You need your own room.”</p><p>Aubrey resisted, but realized there was some logic to the plan. After all, she was using up one of Emily’s main public spaces as her bedroom. If she used the guest room, Emily had free rein to use the kitchen or studio without bothering Aubrey. With a heavy sigh, Aubrey nodded. “All right. I suppose.”</p><p>“Yay!” Emily let go of Aubrey’s hand to clap happily. Then she gathered up the blankets and pillows piled on the end of the sofa and headed for the stairs.</p><p>Aubrey followed, “what are you doing with that stuff?”</p><p>“Grab my iPad? And yours!” Emily responded and started up the stairs.</p><p>Aubrey backtracked to grab the two iPads and eventually made her way into the guest room where she had napped that morning. By the time she arrived, Emily had already dropped her pile of bedding on the floor. “What are you doing?” She repeated.</p><p>“I wanna finish the documentary, but I thought you might be tired. So, I’ll pile up close to the bed while you get comfy.” Emily explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Just like Bella movie night.” She took her iPad from Aubrey and curled up with her legs under her on the blankets and pillows. “Go on, get comfy. I’ll find the show.”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, feeling a little bewildered, but recognizing the reference to the way the Bellas piled together during the USO tour. She put her iPad on the nightstand, wandered off to brush her teeth, and crawled under the covers when she got back.</p><p>Emily smiled her most winning smile. “Here we go, are you comfy?” She peered at Aubrey, who was still sitting up despite nodding. “You can’t sleep that way.” Emily patted the bed. She placed the iPad on the bed, braced on its cover to stand, and rested her chin on the mattress. “Come on, Posen! I wanna see if they go to the Bimini road!”</p><p>“Of course, they do,” Aubrey muttered as she pushed her way lower on the bed and moved pillows around so she was prone but still able to see the screen. “But it isn’t Atlantis.”</p><p>“I know, I think Santorini is what’s left of Atlantis.” Emily announced proudly before pressing play. She turned her eyes to the screen despite all of her attention being on Aubrey.</p><p>Aubrey fidgeted for a few more minutes but began to yawn soon after. She let her eyes close, just because they felt a little dry, but the voice of the documentarian lulled her quickly to sleep.</p><p>Emily listened to the woman behind her breathe until the episode reached its conclusion. She laid her iPad flat and turned to watch the worry lines relax from Aubrey’s face. With a smile, she tucked a strand of hair behind Aubrey’s ear, an intimacy she would never allow herself normally. “Sleep, Aubs. It’s good for you.” Emily rearranged her blankets so she could sleep leaning against the bed. It was a position she got used to first for falling asleep while studying and then when watching over a client in crisis. When she was as comfortable as she could be, she let her own eyes close, head resting on her arms on the edge of the mattress. She’d move later, after she knew Aubrey was going to sleep through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. April 6,2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls are a little snippy, and a little playful and damn it just maybe admitting that they are falling (but not to each other).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/6/2020</p><p>Emily exited the studio, a tired smile on her face. “Have I mentioned how hard this is on everyone?”</p><p>Aubrey looked up and nodded. “I can’t imagine how hard it is on you, though. You have all the same stress as I do, plus have to handle other people’s including mine. You are a saint, Miss Junk.”</p><p>“Nah,” Emily sat down on the far edge of the sofa and propped her head up on her fist. “First of all, my stress isn’t the same. I know I have a place to live that’s paid off and I’m still getting paid. Even with my assurance you can stay here forever, you still worry about the future. You can’t even count on the stimulus checks when they come through because you weren’t in the US for the last two years to pay taxes.”</p><p>Aubrey winced, “you really are good at putting your finger on the problem, Em.”</p><p>Emily scooted over and squeezed Aubrey’s hand. “Sorry. I just want to point out you have every right to feel stressed. Also, you are a doer. You like to be in action. There’s not a lot to be in action about with this mess. Another layer of stress.”</p><p>“You made your point,” Aubrey grumbled. “I know you are trying to make me feel better, but you are not.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Emily repeated. “I’m gonna go take a quick shower. I’m feeling pretty tired, and I won’t want to take it later. Be right back and maybe be a better roommate by then.”</p><p>Aubrey groaned to herself as the other woman left the room. It wasn’t Emily’s fault Aubrey was out of sorts; as a matter of fact, Emily had itemized a lot of the reasons Aubrey was cranky. Add to it her embarrassing meltdown, and her unresolved feelings for the girl, and Aubrey knew she was being a bitch.</p><p>She tried to think of a way she could make it up to her roommate. When she heard the water start to run, Aubrey stood and went to the kitchen. Before the shower was over, she’d made a cheese and fruit plate. It was Emily’s favorite way to snack outside of French fries and vanilla shakes, so Aubrey decided to share one again.</p><p>Aubrey placed it and two glasses of wine on the coffee table, then turned on the smart tv. With a smile, she filled out the required registration information for a seven day trial, and waited with anticipation for Emily to come back down.</p><p>The brunette was still towel drying her hair when she came into the living room. “Aubrey,  I want to apologize again,” she stopped when she saw Aubrey’s excited smile and the spread. “What’s this?”</p><p>Aubrey gestured for Emily to sit on the floor. “Get comfy.” When Emily was seated, Aubrey took the towel and handed over the remote. “While I help with your hair, you find us something to watch.”</p><p>Emily chuckled but clicked over to the smart tv home screen. A new channel appeared at the top. “Aubrey! Did you order Disney plus?”</p><p>“Just a free trial. We can decide next week to keep it. By then, some of my stock dividends should arrive. I also directed my broker to sell some so I have more liquid assets,” Aubrey explained while she rubbed Emily’s hair dry. “There is no reason for me to stress about a job, yet, other than I like something to do.”</p><p>“Aubrey, I swear, I make enough to carry us through, especially since the house is paid off.” Emily wanted to turn her head toward the woman behind her, but Aubrey wouldn’t let her.</p><p>Aubrey pulled the towel down in long strokes to dry the ends of the brown hair. “You still have to pay property tax and insurance, Em. You cover all of the utilities and the food. You said I, like, live here,” she smiled as Emily laughed at the quote, “I want to help. Next week, we can figure out how. This week, we get to play. Choose your entertainment.” Aubrey brought the towel back up and draped it over Emily’s head and scrubbed the scalp.</p><p>Emily felt her eyes droop closed at the feeling before she heard Aubrey tell her to pick something. With a mental shake, she forced her eyes open and started scrolling through things. She squealed, “they have the classics.”</p><p>“The classics?” Aubrey replied. Her heart swelled at the happy sound coming from Emily. Maybe she had found a way to say thank you.</p><p>“The Jungle Book!” Emily clicked on the movie and Aubrey smiled indulgently as she felt the younger woman lean forward to watch the movie begin. Emily was dancing as she sat while Aubrey finished with the towel. When Aubrey finally put the towel down, Emily jumped to her feet.</p><p>Look for the <a href="https://youtu.be/9ogQ0uge06o">bare necessities</a><br/>The simple bare necessities<br/>Forget about your worries and your strife.<br/>I mean the bare necessities,<br/>Old Mother Nature’s recipes<br/>That bring the bare necessities of life.</p><p>Aubrey laughed and clapped. “You know all of the words?”</p><p>Emily nodded and kept singing along.</p><p>Wherever I wander, wherever I roam<br/>I couldn't be fonder of my big home<br/>The bees are buzzin' in the tree<br/>To make some honey just for me<br/>When you look under the rocks and plants<br/>And take a glance at the fancy ants<br/>Then maybe try a few</p><p>Emily pointed at Aubrey to say Mowgli’s line “you eat ants?”</p><p>Aubrey refused, “I am not Mowgli,” and crossed her arms. She laughed in spite of her mock scowl when Emily continued with, “you better believe it. You’re gonna love the way they tickle.”</p><p>For the rest of the song, Emily sang both Baloo and Mowgli. By the time the song was over, Aubrey knew she was in trouble. No more denying it. She didn’t know what to do about it, but Aubrey knew she was in love.</p><p><br/>Several hours later, Emily gathered up the bedding as she had the night before and grabbed her iPad. “Come on, Posen, it’s time to change rooms.”</p><p>“Are you really going to camp in my room again?” Aubrey laughed and picked up her own iPad.</p><p>“Why not? It was fun, and we can watch scary documentaries.” Emily grinned over her shoulder before tripping on the bedding and landing prone on the stairs.</p><p>Aubrey tried not to laugh, “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Other than my pride? I’m fine.” Emily grumbled and she moved stuff around and stood up again.</p><p>“Maybe it’s karma for wanting to watch scary stuff all of the time. The local poltergeist thinks you are not showing enough respect.” Aubrey giggled.</p><p>Emily picked the bedding back up and handed her iPad over to Aubrey, “Mind carrying this so I don’t break it? And we do not have a poltergeist.”</p><p>Aubrey took the iPad and nodded seriously, “No one thinks they have a poltergeist. How else do you explain the strange sounds in the night?”</p><p>“Squirrels, owls, and the house settling. Don’t even start, Posen!” Emily made it to the top of the stairs and turned around to glare.</p><p>“Start what?” Aubrey smiled innocently.</p><p>“You are trying to freak me out before we even start a movie.” Emily accused.</p><p>Aubrey reached the top of the stairs and moved past her roommate. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>Emily growled and entered Aubrey’s room. “I should find something scary, just so you have to sleep all by yourself in here tonight.”</p><p>Aubrey put both iPads down and slipped into bed. “Bet you that you would be in here before the night was over, cuddling, if we watched something scary.”</p><p>“I would not!” Emily protested. She couldn’t take the dare because, well, now she was thinking about cuddling up with the blonde in bed and was trying desperately to tamp her hormones down. She made a big show of getting comfortable on the floor, and then opened her iPad. “We are going to have that competition some night, Posen, but I don’t think tonight is a good idea.”</p><p>“Why not?” Aubrey knew she was playing with fire, but at the moment she didn’t really care. Tomorrow she might, but not tonight, not with the memory of carefree Emily so fresh in her mind.</p><p>“Because you need to sleep, and so do I!” Emily laughed. “You were asleep on your feet yesterday morning, and it takes two days to get over that sort of sleep debt. I’m surprised you aren’t asleep already!” Emily felt a mental sigh of relief that she thought of a reasonable excuse.</p><p>Aubrey mock pouted but nodded, “Oh, all right. What shall we watch instead?”</p><p>“Well, do you want something archeological, historical, silly, or thoughtful?” Emily opened the YouTube app.</p><p>“If the point is to put us to sleep, then something with a droning voice. Like that British guy who likes to talk about the English kings.” Aubrey suggested.</p><p>“Oh, here’s one about Shakespeare’s mother!” Emily’s eyes lit up.</p><p>Aubrey considered. “Mark it for later, I might actually want to learn about her.”</p><p>Emily nodded, “right, sleep. We wanna sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aubrey smiled. Damn, this girl was adorable.</p><p>Emily scrolled a little longer. “Ok, what about they found Richard III under a parking lot?”</p><p>“Perfect!” Aubrey nodded. “That should be historical and hysterical.” She grinned.</p><p>“Careful, Posen, keep making bad jokes and I will leave you to Dracula.” Emily mock threatened. How could teasing over documentaries feel so comfortable? She hit play and placed her arm on the side of the bed to rest her head.</p><p>Aubrey chewed her lip. “Hey,”</p><p>“What?” Emily didn’t turn around.</p><p>“You are gonna get a crick in your neck.  Come on, Sit up here.”</p><p>Emily looked up at the place Aubrey patted. Safely on top of the blanket, but with Aubrey scooted over so they both had room to rest against the headboard. Emily smiled and stood up. “Ok, but only because you asked nicely.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled back and waited for the other woman to get settled. Emily moved the iPad to her lap and Aubrey rested her head on Emily’s shoulder to watch. Emily thought it just might be the perfect way to end a day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. April 7,2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>two steps forward, three back?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/7/2020</p><p>“I guess the big question is do ya want fish or not?” Tommy asked over his shoulder as he checked the condition of the pond. “If ya want fish, we have to talk about filters and prepping the water for critters. If ya don’t, we can get it open by the end of the day.”</p><p>Emily nodded from her seat up against the house wall, easily six feet back. “Can we open it without fish then decide to add fish later?”</p><p>Tommy nodded and tapped down the sand he scooped in to support the new liner. “Sure can. After it’s open, you wanna add fish, I just gotta treat the water. City water has chemicals like fluorine that’s supposed to be good for people but it’s not so good for the fish.”</p><p>“Not a fan of the chemicals?” Emily smiled.</p><p>“Don’t see why we need them. If the water is clean, we can get fluoride in toothpaste. But it’s none of my never mind.” Tommy jumped out of the lowest level of the pond. “It’s in pretty good shape. I knew I’d need to replace the liner after ten years, but the sand just needed a little more. I gotta see if the pump still works or the water won’t circulate, and you’ll get mosquitos.”</p><p>Emily shuddered, “we don’t want those. So, if I don’t have fish, what do I have to do to keep it healthy?”</p><p>Tommy shrugged as he laid out the liner and started placing it around the shape of the three pond layers. “I’ll add some plants to help keep the algae from growing. I’ll leave ya a brush you can use once a week to scrub the floor. I’ll do that until I can’t come, but I’m hoping to keep working throughout this mess.”</p><p>“I would be happy for you to keep coming. And I can’t thank you enough for making this work for me.” Emily spoke earnestly.</p><p>“It always bugged me when your dad closed it. I think his renters woulda liked it.” Tommy shrugged, “I guess there was always the chance of an outta control party messing it up.” He paused talking for a moment to work the lining into a corner. “This should be feeling good in all this. You got two little waterfalls if I can get the pump to work. I got water lilies and lettuce to put in. When they grow, they’ll keep the algae down and trap junk. Makes it easier to clean. If ya want I can add cattails and aquatic irises. We don’t gotta worry about underwater plants till you add fish.”</p><p>Emily thought about it, one plant in particular grabbing her attention. Then she said. “I don’t know much about pond plants.  Which ones have flowers?”</p><p>Tommy climbed out of the pond and worked his way around testing the lining and checking for tears. “Lilies and iris have blooms. Some people like cattails, but they aren’t colorful.”</p><p>“I trust you to design something that fits the rest of the yard, but I’d like some color.” Emily answered.</p><p>“You got it.” Tommy stood up. “It will take a while to fill this up and then get the pump tested. I can text ya when it’s ready to see.”</p><p>Emily stood up. “Perfect. Thanks, Tommy.” She paused at the door and watched him get back to work. Aubrey was gonna love this. She couldn’t wait to show it off.</p><p>She walked into the house, trying to decide what she was going to do for the several hours Tommy suggested was needed. Aubrey wasn’t in the kitchen, nor in the living room. The studio door was open, so that left the blonde upstairs. Emily decided not to track her down but went into the studio to see if she could get some songwriting done.</p><p><br/>It was hours later that she smelled the wonderful scent of freshly popped popcorn. She felt torn between following her nose and responding to the text from Tommy. Finally, popcorn won.</p><p>Emily: thanks Tommy. We’ll look at it tomorrow and I will take pictures, so you know how we like it.<br/>Tommy: good enough, Emily. See you next week.</p><p>Emily tucked her phone in her pocket and closed up her notebooks. She opened the door to the living room, “got enough to share?”</p><p>Aubrey looked skeptical. “I don’t know. That depends on if you are staying or not.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? That smells like real popcorn, not the microwave stuff.” Emily made a big deal out of sniffing the air on her way to the sofa. She saw a big bowl of the fluffy treat and her eyes widened with appreciation.</p><p>“Microwave popcorn is an affront to the senses.” Aubrey teased. “I ordered some non-perishables to add to our treats,” she confessed.</p><p>“You just may be my favorite person.” Emily sat down on the sofa next to the bowl and leaned her head and elbow on the back of the sofa.</p><p>Aubrey snorted, “you keep saying that. I think you just like anyone who can cook.”</p><p>Emily blushed but whined, “you make popcorn without burning it and cover it in real butter!” She snuck a piece before Aubrey could stop her. “That’s just magic!”</p><p>Aubrey giggled and turned on the smart tv. “What floats your boat tonight?”</p><p>“I dunno, a documentary? A horror story? Something that makes it fun to eat popcorn to.” Emily stared at the bowl and tried to wait until Aubrey gave her permission to eat more.</p><p>“Ok, we can compromise. If we see an historical documentary about something scary, will that be good enough?” Aubrey chewed her lower lip. She really hated to see stuff that made her dreams worse, but she wanted Emily to have a good night. “How about historical Dracula?”</p><p>Emily tore her eyes from the bowl of popcorn and studied her friend. “Are you sure, Aubs? I know you don’t like that sort of thing.”</p><p>“How bad can it be? It’s historical, not current. And everyone knows vampires aren’t real.” Aubrey’s voice quavered slightly, and she cursed herself.</p><p>“I bet vampires hate butter.” Emily responded stoutly. “They’ll never come near us.” </p><p>Aubrey smiled at the support and hit play. She put down the remote and also leaned her head and arm on the back of the sofa. “Ok, show has started, may the snacking begin.”</p><p>Emily grabbed a handful and tossed one piece into the air and caught it in her mouth. Aubrey ate more sedately but laughed as Emily kept trying to increase the height of the popcorn toss. Finally, one got away from her and she leaned over the bowl to try and catch it. Her arm slipped on the back of the sofa and Emily found her elbow nearly in Aubrey’s arm pit and her face inches from Aubrey’s. She looked into the amused hazel eyes and froze. “Um,” Emily tried to think of something to say, but all she could think about was how close she was to Aubrey’s lips and how curious she was regarding their feeling and taste. With effort, she pulled back, blushing. “Sorry.” </p><p>Aubrey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She might feel differently had she known what Emily was thinking, but all she could know was that Emily was embarrassed and she was incredibly attracted to the awkward brunette. She took another deep breath and cleared her throat. “I guess that one got away.”</p><p>Emily pulled all the way to a seated position, her arms against her side and her hands in her lap. “Yeah, um, I guess it did.” She carefully placed a piece of popcorn in her mouth and chewed slowly.</p><p>Aubrey tried to concentrate on the episode and popcorn, but she was terribly distracted for the rest of the evening. When they had finished the show and the snack, she stood and took the bowl to kitchen.</p><p>“Ready to move upstairs?” Emily had regained her composure and started to collect the blankets and pillows she had used the two nights before.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m thinking maybe I will turn in early.” Aubrey struggled to maintain an even tone to her voice. She wasn’t sure how she would react if Emily started to curl up in her room again. </p><p>Emily froze and then nodded, “oh, ok.” She put the items back in their storage bins. “An early night will be good for you.”</p><p>Aubrey felt a pang, just sure she had somehow hurt the young woman’s feelings, but she really wanted some private time to collect herself. She came back into the living room and walked up behind her hostess. “Thanks for a lovely evening.” She gave Emily a squeeze on the arm and headed upstairs.</p><p>Emily dropped back onto the sofa. “Good job, Em. Made everything weird again.” She sighed and curled up into a ball. “Will you ever grow out of your two left feet?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. April 8, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the girls maybe, perhaps decide that maybe, perhaps they should give each other a chance - if they don't over think anything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/8/2020</p><p>3:17 a.m. Aubrey really hated that time. She sighed and looked at her clock again. 3:18 a.m. She could stay here and toss and turn or she could try something else. Maybe a cup of tea would settle her spinning mind and roiling emotions. She got up and rolled her hair into a messy bun, slipped on her robe and slippers and headed down to the kitchen.</p><p>When she got to the bottom of the stairs, however, the room didn’t feel right. She stopped moving and waited until she heard a sound coming from the area near the sofa. She moved closer. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness since she stopped staring at her digital clock, she could see a shape above the cushions. “Em?”</p><p>“Go away, Aubrey.” Emily’s voice was rough, and it sounded like she was crying.</p><p>Aubrey disobeyed and moved closer. “Em, tell me, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing you can fix.” Emily insisted. “I’m sorry if I woke you, just, go away.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Aubrey replied matter-of-factly. She sat down on the sofa beside the upset woman and tugged at her arms. “You didn’t leave me when I was upset. I’m not leaving you.” When Emily did not respond to the tug, Aubrey curled up and placed her arms around Emily’s shoulders. “You don’t have to talk. I’m just going to be here.”</p><p>Emily held her breath, trying not to cry, but her muscles betrayed her, and a sob escaped. She buried her head in her arms.</p><p>Aubrey felt her own chest tighten out of concern for her friend. She rested her head on Emily’s and rubbed circles on Emily’s back. Every so often she would kiss the back of Emily’s head or lift her hand to stroke the dark hair. Eventually, the brunette quieted, but still would not uncurl. Aubrey waited patiently, doing her best to console her roommate.</p><p>After who knows how long, Emily lifted her head slightly, “I’m sorry.” She whispered.</p><p>“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Aubrey consoled, kissing Emily’s forehead and rubbing her back some more. “You said everyone is having a hard time. I’m sorry I couldn’t help more.”</p><p>Emily shook her head but didn’t know what to say. She pressed her forehead against Aubrey’s and finally started to uncurl. Aubrey shifted to give Emily room, but captured one of the girl’s hands. Emily moved around until her feet slipped off the sofa. Aubrey used the opportunity to pull Emily close and into a hug.  Emily felt her eyes sting and the lump in her throat formed again. </p><p>Aubrey started rubbing Emily’s back again. “Have you been down here all night?”  Emily nodded. “Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry!” Aubrey tucked the brunette head under her chin, “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Aubrey took a shaky breath, “I just,” she closed her eyes and held Emily tight. “I’m just an idiot that’s all.”</p><p>Emily brought her hands up to latch onto Aubrey’s robe. The tears this time streamed quietly with no gasping for air or sobbing accompanying them. “I didn’t expect it to be so hard.” She whispered.</p><p>“None of us did, honey.” Aubrey sighed. “None of us know how to do this.”</p><p>Emily nodded; it would be easier to let Aubrey continue to misunderstand and think her upset was about the pandemic. It’s what should be upsetting her, not her stupid crush.</p><p>Aubrey held Emily longer, waiting for the tears to slow again. When they did, she pulled back slightly to ask, “we should get you to your room, you have to be as tired as I was the other day.”  Emily buried her head into Aubrey’s shoulder and shook it. “Ok, then give me just a minute.” Aubrey leaned Emily back toward the arm of the sofa and stood.</p><p>Emily immediately felt both stupid and bereft. Stupid because she was making a big deal out of nothing; bereft because she missed the safety of those arms. She started to curl up again, embarrassed and mortified that her emotions were so out of control.</p><p>Aubrey hurried to grab a blanket and some pillows that Emily had started to pull out before midnight. By the time she turned back to the couch, she saw Emily already curled up again. Her heart broke. “Oh, hey, come on,” she coaxed and wheedled, “we just got you unfolded.”  She put a pillow on the near end of the sofa and unfolded the blanket. Leaving it and the second pillow on the floor, she scooted over until she could reach Emily again. She tugged at the nearest hand until Emily started to unfold. “You have a choice, you can sleep with your head on that end, feet to feet, or you can sleep with your head on this end up against me.”</p><p>Emily said not a word. She swung her feet around, so they were pointing away from Aubrey. She might hate herself in the morning, but all she could think about right now was feeling those arms around her again. </p><p>Aubrey smiled with encouragement. “That’s my girl.” She laid down on her side with her back to the sofa back. Grateful it was a deep foam sofa, she thought they could both fit on their sides. “Put the pillow where you want and hand me the blanket.”</p><p>Emily pulled the blanket up with one hand and passed it to Aubrey while she laid down facing the television and window. She tucked the pillow under her cheek and hugged the rest of it. </p><p>Aubrey shook the blanket over both of them as well as she could, laid her head on one arm, and placed the other around Emily’s waist. “I got you. It’s my turn to keep the bad dreams away.” She lifted her hand from Emily’s waist and smoothed the dark hair from where it tickled both faces. “I won’t let anything, or anyone hurt you, I promise.” She whispered it quietly, unsure if Emily was still awake.</p><p>Emily heard. She felt some of the tension leave her muscles. Maybe Aubrey only loved her as a friend, but at least Emily could feel confident she did love her. She moved he head slightly to cuddle into the caress, then released a sigh. </p><p>Aubrey let her arm fall back to surround Emily’s waist, feeling very protective. She listened to the younger woman sleep, unaware that she was replicating Emily’s actions of a few nights ago. Only after she was certain the brunette was asleep did Aubrey let her own eyes close until morning. </p><p> </p><p>When Aubrey awoke, she was alone on the sofa. She felt her throat tighten and sincerely hoped she hadn’t over stepped boundaries the night before. She looked around for her phone but realized she had left all of her devices upstairs. She sat up, ran her fingers through her hair, put it back up in a messy bun and stood. A walk to the kitchen showed her that Emily had not made coffee, and a peer at the laundry room made clear the back door was open. Torn between making coffee and checking on Emily, the coffee lost.  Aubrey padded her way through the laundry room, and out into the morning air. “Hey.” She called out softly.</p><p>Emily looked over and smiled wistfully. She was standing on the deck, looking down at something on the far side of the table. Aubrey hesitated, unsure of her welcome. In the silence she heard water trickling. Intrigued, she walked closer. Her throat tightened again when she saw Emily standing over a pond. “Oh, my stars, Emily, what have you done?”</p><p>Emily looked down at the irises dotting the pond again. “My dad said it’s been here the whole time. Tommy opened it up and got it running yesterday.”</p><p>Aubrey stared at the water, and then at her roommate. She walked up behind Emily and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. “I don’t know what to say. How do you keep doing that?” She rested her head against Emily’s back. “I feel like I’m a blithering idiot when I’m around you.”</p><p>“You?” Emily laughed, although it sounded half like a sob. “All I have ever wanted to do was impress you, and I just keep doing stupid things. You, you’re,” Emily looked up at the sky and shook her head. “You’re everything,” she finished in a whisper.</p><p>Aubrey felt her heart thump. She turned Emily around. As soon as she did, Emily started to babble. “You are pretty, and really, I mean gorgeous, and so together all of the time, and,”</p><p>Aubrey put a finger on Emily’s lips. “Shut up and kiss me,” she whispered.</p><p>“You like Mary Chapin-Carpenter?” Emily’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You are a goof ball,” Aubrey laughed quietly and indulgently. “If you won’t kiss me, may I kiss you?” Emily nodded dumbly, and Aubrey leaned up, pressing her lips lightly against Emily’s. When Emily didn’t respond, Aubrey felt a pang of panic, “I hope you are my goof ball.”</p><p>“Oh, my stars,” Emily gasped. Then she put her arms around Aubrey and pulled her closer. When she lowered her head, there was no hesitation this time. They met together in the middle, shyly at first and slowly more boldly as they explored each other. When they finally pulled apart, Emily repeated, “oh, my stars.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed again, perhaps happier than she could ever remember. She placed one hand on Emily’s cheek while she laced the other with her fingers. “Come on, goof ball. You need more sleep.”</p><p>“But,” Emily reached up and traced Aubrey’s lips with her thumb.</p><p>Aubrey kissed it and pulled away. “No buts. We will have plenty of time to think this through, over think it, and freak out about it. We won’t get through all of that if you are too exhausted to think in the first place.” Her eyes danced with her teasing.</p><p>Emily laughed despite herself and let Aubrey lead her back inside. “We will get through it?”</p><p>“I believe in you, Emily, I always have.” Aubrey brought the hand she held up and kissed the knuckles. “When I freak out, and you know I will, I try to remember you have never let me down.”</p><p>Emily groaned, “there is always a first time.”</p><p>Aubrey stopped walking and looked at the fearful brown eyes, “then we will get through that, too.” Her eyes softened, “I’m not going away again.”</p><p>Emily’s eyes welled. “Promise?” She whispered.</p><p>“Promise,” Aubrey kissed the fingers again. “I’m sorry I ever went away, but let’s unpack that later. Now, you need sleep.”</p><p>Emily smiled and let Aubrey lead her up to her bedroom. When she crawled in, Aubrey started to tuck the blanket around her. Emily lightly tapped Aubrey’s wrist. “Stay?” With a nod, Aubrey slipped in beside her and opened her arms. Emily tucked in, resting her head on Aubrey’s chest and listened to the strong heartbeat. She was asleep in minutes.</p><p>Aubrey smiled as she held Emily close. “Don’t over think this, Posen. For once in your uptight life, just enjoy it.” She breathed deeply the smell of Emily’s shampoo and stroked the long hair as she, too, drifted off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, Aubrey hummed to herself as she made brunch. The fruit was cut up, she had grated some fresh potatoes and chopped the mushrooms. She poured a cup of coffee and added two sugars. She wouldn’t start cooking until Emily came down, hoping the woman would sleep a little longer. Aubrey had just finished stirring her coffee and turned toward the breakfast table when she saw Emily sitting there. Aubrey jumped. “Goodness, have you been hanging out with Esther?”</p><p>Emily smiled shyly and shook her head. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning,” Aubrey turned back, poured a second cup of coffee and added some vanilla creamer. She brought it over and set it next to Emily. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Emily accepted the cup but chewed her lower lip. “I’m good, I guess.” She looked up at Aubrey nervously.</p><p>Aubrey sat down in a nearby chair. “You are overthinking, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m not imagining it?” Emily’s eyes were wide.</p><p>“No, Miss Junk,” Aubrey scooted closer. “You are not imagining it. Do I need to apologize?”</p><p>Emily shook her head rapidly, “oh, no, please don’t.” Her shy smile returned. “I was just afraid it was all a dream.”</p><p>Aubrey pulled Emily’s chair closer, “I don’t think so,” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Emily’s ear. “I didn’t dream the pandemic, or that I am currently sharing a house with you.” She paused and looked affectionately at the woman before her. “I didn’t dream that lovely pond either.” Emily shook her head slowly. “I seem to recall thanking you for it.” She rested her hand on Emily’s thighs. “But as you reminded me recently, this is not normal. So, I would understand if you want to pull back, or just take things slowly. We can even pretend it never happened, if that would make you feel better.”</p><p>“Is that what you want?” Emily’s voice was hoarse.</p><p>“No,” Aubrey smiled and played with Emily’s hair some more. “I would hate it, but I would rather we remain friends, if I had to choose between you in my life or out of it. I really missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too,” Emily placed her hands over Aubrey’s. “I,” she hesitated, then plowed on, “I never thought you would see me,” she broke off again.</p><p>“I admire you, Emily,” Aubrey looked straight into the deep brown eyes. “I have since I met you. You are talented, gifted, a natural leader and so kind. It is a very attractive combination,” Aubrey laughed quietly. “And you make me smile.”</p><p>Emily’s eyes danced as she smiled back. “You make me smile, too.”</p><p>Aubrey leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Emily’s cheek. “Then, if you don’t mind, let’s explore this whole emotional attachment thing slowly? I’m not good with feelings.” Aubrey laughed again, “I’m a doer and a thinker, but you make me feel and I’m not used to that. I don’t want to mess things up while I feel like I have two left feet.”</p><p>Emily laughed and pulled Aubrey into a hug, “oh, my stars, you make me feel like I have two left feet, too!” She rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. “We can take this as slow as you want, as long as you want.”</p><p>“I want, Emily. If we can get through this quarantine and still care about each other, well,” Aubrey broke off, “I just want to be sure it’s what you want.”</p><p>Emily knew it was what she had wanted for years. She also knew she was still recovering from some bad choices, and that Aubrey was right: forced proximity could make for a false feeling of closeness. “I want, too.” She replied softly. “But I’m willing to wait and see what it looks like.”</p><p>Aubrey pulled away reluctantly. “Then let’s start with brunch. I bet you are hungry.”</p><p>Emily let her change the subject. She didn’t know what slow meant to Aubrey, but several more weeks might start to feel like torture if they couldn’t at least cuddle. She made a mental note to bring it up, if necessary, tomorrow. Today, she would just revel in the possibility that Aubrey Posen wanted her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. April 9, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning: this is the short chapter that introduces discussion of miscarriage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/9/2020</p><p>Aubrey sat on the sofa, pretending to read. One hand played with Emily’s hair as the younger girl rested her head in Aubrey’s lap.</p><p>“Whatcha thinking about?” </p><p>Aubrey blinked before looking down at Emily’s smiling face. “Nothing.”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “something. You haven’t turned a page in ages, and you read faster than that.” She sat up and took the iPad gently from Aubrey’s hand. “What’s bothering you?”</p><p>“Aw, Em, you are too observant for me.” Aubrey stalled. She looked down at both of her empty hands and wished for something to fidget with.</p><p>“Come on, Aubs.” Emily coaxed, “what is it?”</p><p>Aubrey felt her face heat up, “I want to be nosy. It’s not a flattering look for me.”</p><p>Emily leaned her head on her hand as she rested her elbow on the back of the sofa, “what do you want to know?”</p><p>Aubrey took a deep breath. “I want to know; you don’t have to answer.” She interrupted herself to assure the brunette, “I want to know what happened.”</p><p>Emily frowned. “I don’t understand. When?”</p><p>“When you stopped singing.” Aubrey finished softly.  She watched the color drain from Emily’s face. “You don’t have to tell me.”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “it’s a fair question. If we are going give this,” she indicated both of them, “a try, I guess you deserve to know.”</p><p>Aubrey reached over and rubbed Emily’s shoulder. “When you are ready. I told you, I’m being nosy.”</p><p>“There will never be a good time, Aubs.” Emily’s eyes welled and her voice shook. “I really screwed up and I paid the price for it.”  She chewed her lower lip. </p><p>“I don’t understand.” Aubrey began but Emily cut her off.</p><p>“You have to know I will understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore.” Emily plowed on, not giving Aubrey the chance to say more. “After graduation, I took the summer to go to LA and decide if I wanted to do the music industry full time.” Aubrey gave up talking and just nodded. “Well, I was also sort of, god this is embarrassing.” Aubrey waited and took Emily’s hand, rubbing circles on the back of it.</p><p>Emily stared at the thumb caressing her hand and found the ability to continue. “I was pretty messed up. My relationship with Benji had been more texts and phone calls than anything physical. My relationship models were my parents, who got together in college, and the Bellas, who let’s face it, aren’t great at relationships.” Aubrey chuckled and nodded. “So, I figured I was broken, because I didn’t find what my parents found in college. I decided to try Stacie’s way.” It was Emily’s turn to feel her face burn. “I,” she took a deep breath, “I got pregnant.” She looked up at Aubrey, “I knew who the father was, but he wasn’t interested in anything long term.”</p><p>“The paparazzi?” Aubrey asked.</p><p>“The never found out, but only because,” Emily dropped her eyes, “I lost the baby. God, that sounds like I could find her again.”</p><p>“You would have had a daughter?” Aubrey’s voice cracked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Emily couldn’t look up to see if Aubrey hated her. “I left LA when he didn’t want anything to do with me. I probably should have called my mom, but I came back here to talk to Stacie. I was staying with her when the cramping started. She got me to the hospital pretty quick, but it was too late.”</p><p>Aubrey pulled on Emily’s hand and wrapped her up in a hug. “Oh, God, Em, I wish I had known.” She kissed the top of the brunette’s head, “I’m so grateful Stacie was here for you.”</p><p>“You are the only person I’ve told beside Stacie and Donald. He was working ER the night she brought me in.” Emily whispered against Aubrey’s shoulder. “I’m such a fuck up, Aubs.”</p><p>“Sweetie! You are not a fuck up!” Aubrey felt tears stinging her eyes, “sometimes babies just don’t make it. It’s no one’s fault,” she pulled back and cupped Emily’s cheeks with both hands, “it’s not your fault.”</p><p>Emily’s face was lined with tears. “If I hadn’t flown or taken better care of myself.”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “I swear to you, Em. I was a doula, remember? At least I trained as one. The first thing we learn is how fragile life is and how often it is too fragile to last. It’s not your fault! The reason we call birth a miracle is because of how many things can go wrong!” She pulled Emily close again.</p><p>“You don’t hate me?” Emily squeaked out.</p><p>“Not on your life,” Aubrey assured her, “I hate this happened to you, and if I ever meet the asshole who walked out on you, I might cripple his ability to father another, but I don’t hate you.”</p><p>Emily laughed shakily at the thought of Aubrey taking on the six foot plus producer Emily had dallied with. “You know, you just might.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled and rocked the brunette gently, “I got mad skills, Miss Junk. And a fairly robust protective streak when it comes to you.” She swallowed, “I feel like I let you down; I wasn’t here for you.”</p><p>It was Emily’s turn to pull back. “Please, Aubs, none of this is your fault. You invited me to come visit and I went to LA instead. You can’t save me from my stupidity.”</p><p>“You are not stupid,” Aubrey protested. </p><p>“Anyway,” Emily changed the subject, “I sort of quit writing and singing soon after that. Republic has kept me on, because I work well with the bullpen. Lately, I just help with arrangements and melodies.”</p><p>“How long?” Aubrey stroked the long brown hair and tucked a piece behind Emily’s ear. </p><p>“It will be three years in November. She’d be just two now.” Emily felt her throat tighten. “She was supposed to be born between Bella’s birthday and now.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded. After a short silence, she asked. “Does it still hurt? To sing, I mean. I didn’t know I was pulling a scab.”</p><p>Emily shook her head. “It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. You and Beca reminded me singing could be fun.” She looked into Aubrey’s eyes. “Thank you.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled and blinked back tears. “I would never hurt you on purpose. I’m so sorry,” she started.</p><p>“Nope. Nothing to be sorry about,” Emily rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. “I do feel better now that you know.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Aubrey kissed Emily’s head again. She wasn’t sure what else to say, but maybe now wasn’t the time to say more. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. April 10-11, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Bellas figure out what's going on and the girls continue to learn about each other's long crush.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today is a two-fer. I'm ahead of you lot in the story, but I may have to go back to real work May 16. I am on pins and needles as I wait for the decision. Figure that means I should think about getting this story caught up and wrapped up. I expect to continue with how the girls deal with returning to "normal" when I get started on it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/10/2020</p><p>“Roll call, pitches!” Amy’s voice called out over the video connection.</p><p>“We can see who has logged in, Amy.” Aubrey responded with a laugh in her voice.</p><p>Amy shrugged, “habit.” </p><p>Chloe looked like a cat who ate a canary as she and Beca logged in. With a quick glance to the side, she nodded her head. In unison, Beca and Chloe began to sing.</p><p>“Happy Birthday to you<br/>Happy Birthday to you</p><p>Aubrey blushed when the rest of the Bellas joined in, singing in parts no less. </p><p>“Happy Birthday, Dear Aubrey<br/>Happy Birthday to you.”</p><p>“Hope you are having a good one, Elf!” Chloe giggled. </p><p>“It’s better now, Chloe, thanks.” Aubrey still blushed. She hadn’t received a notification from her father wishing her well, and really the only other person who she expected to remember had just led the Bellas in singing to her.</p><p>Emily batted Aubrey on the arm, “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have made breakfast or something!”</p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal, Emily.” Aubrey’s eyes twinkled, however, at the thought of Emily wanting to do more nice things for her. </p><p>Stacie arched an eyebrow but held her tongue. She sent a private message to Emily, whose account was logged in. </p><p>Stacie: Spill Legacy.<br/>Emily: what?<br/>Stacie: you two a thing or what?</p><p>Aubrey saw and ignored the text and returned her attention to the video chat. “How about the rest of you? Stacie, how are Bella and Donald?”</p><p>Stacie chuckled quietly at the change of topic. “Bella is bored. She misses her friends and aunties.” Her face grew serious, “it’s harder for Donald. He’s been staying at his office to avoid possibly contaminating Bella and me.”</p><p>“Oh, Stac,” Chloe broke in, “that’s awful.”</p><p>Stacie nodded, “it’s hard to keep spirits up, but we talk on video chat every night and he sings Bella to sleep, so feels like he’s still a part of us. There are just so many sick and dying. He gets discouraged.”</p><p>“On it, Legs.” Amy nodded.</p><p>“What do you mean, Ames?” Beca asked.</p><p>“I got all this money, I gotta know where to spend it. Just tossing it to charities wastes too much on overhead. I’ll send food and drinks and equipment to the hospital. They can use it directly.” Amy shrugged. “Every time I hear of a specific place, I send stuff.”</p><p>“Donald is in private practice, Ames. But I’m sure he could direct you to the hospital where he has admitting rights.” Stacie suggested.</p><p>“He doesn’t work in the Emergency Room anymore?” Emily asked.</p><p>Stacie shook her head. “He went into private practice with two other general practitioners about a year ago. He wanted to be with people from cradle to grave.” She sighed, “he didn’t expect this.”</p><p>“None of us did, Legs. Give Treble my number and I will work something out.” Amy nodded with authority.</p><p>“You will eventually run out of money if you are not careful, Ames.” Aubrey cautioned.</p><p>Amy grinned, “then I can rely on you twigs to take care of me.”</p><p>“You are on, Amy.” Emily spoke up quietly. “Count on me.”</p><p>Stacie saw the proud look on Aubrey’s face, but couldn’t let it distract her. “Thank you, Ames. It’s above and beyond.”</p><p>“Nah, but enough about me. Jessely, you been quiet.” Amy directed conversation to another pair of Bellas.</p><p>Aubrey took advantage of the attention being elsewhere to reach her hand below the camera range and squeeze Emily’s hand. Emily looked over at Aubrey and smiled back. </p><p>Stacie: ok, Legacy. Spill or I bring it up in the chat.<br/>Emily: I don’t know what you mean, Legs.<br/>Stacie: the hunter is never wrong. If you two aren’t a thing what is holding you back?</p><p>Aubrey looked up at the screen and met Stacie’s eyes. With a smile she looked back to the private chat window, then at Emily, who shrugged.</p><p>Aubrey: nothing holding us back, Conrad. Just enjoying some time to ourselves.<br/>Stacie: before you spill to the girls.<br/>Aubrey: you could say that.<br/>Stacie: better watch your face then, both of you. Beale is gonna be onto you.</p><p>As if she were on the private chat, Chloe had in fact picked up the energy between her best friend and Legacy and didn’t have Stacie’s tact. As soon as Jessica and Ashley finished sharing their experience with the shutdown of their business, and Amy offered to keep it afloat till the pandemic was over, Chloe spoke up. “I’m thinking maybe Posen and Junk have other news for us.”</p><p>Aubrey arched an eyebrow and Emily blushed.</p><p>“Oh, ho, has the quarantine broken a few walls down, Posen?” Beca crowed. </p><p>Stacie spoke up, “Jeez, Mitchell, when did you get all crass?” She tried to deflect the conversation.</p><p>“What about it, General? You and the Legacy doing the horizontal tango?” Amy teased, then saw the look of thunder on Aubrey’s face. “Shit, Posen, I’m just kidding.”</p><p>Emily spoke up, “has it ever occurred to you ladies that we are not in college anymore? Or that teasing people about possible relationships is not only childish, but may be the reason so many of us, except Jessica and Ashley, suck at relationships?”</p><p>Ashley bit her lip to keep from laughing, “there was an advantage to being overlooked all those years.” </p><p> Beca dropped her eyes, “shit, Legacy. You know how to call a girl out.”</p><p>“Sorry, Cap, but not sorry.” Emily looked at Aubrey and wrapped her arm around the woman’s waist. She then looked back at the screen. “I’ve screwed up so many relationships already and I’m not yet 25. Will ya’ll give me a chance to not fuck up? I think she deserves it.”</p><p>“Language, Legacy” Chloe said with a small smile and a blush. She also felt called out.</p><p>Aubrey felt her throat tighten and she placed a kiss on Emily’s cheek.</p><p>“Good on ya, kid.” Cynthia Rose spoke up. “Both of you deserve to be happy. Don’t let our arrested development screw you up.”</p><p>As the rest of the group nodded and murmured encouragement, Esther spoke up, “cool beans!”  When everyone looked at her, she shrugged. “They’ve been dancing around this since the retreat, it’s about time.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed, “time traveler or just very observant, Esther?”</p><p>“I’ll never tell.” Esther winked. “Best wishes.”</p><p>“We’re not getting married, Esther, sheesh.” Emily blushed and then gulped when the mysterious Bella smirked back.</p><p>“Sorry, Elf,” Chloe did feel bad for putting Aubrey on the spot.</p><p>“It’s ok, Elf.” Aubrey shrugged, “I’m not good at secrets.”</p><p>Stacie smiled, “not when you look that happy, General. Look guys, Bella needs me to watch Frozen again, I gotta jet.” She tossed kisses toward the screen as the others all said goodbyes and also logged off.</p><p>Emily turned toward Aubrey, “it could have been worse.”</p><p>“You were perfect,” Aubrey smiled as her lips brushed against Emily’s. “Just perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>4/11/2020</p><p>“Come ‘ere.”</p><p>Aubrey looked up from the vegetables she was slicing. “I’m in the middle.”</p><p>“Please?” Emily was leaning on the door jamb between the kitchen and living room.</p><p>Aubrey put her knife down and wiped her hands. She walked over to Emily, who took her hand by interlacing their fingers. Aubrey smiled, thinking she might never tire of that feeling, and followed as Emily led her to the sofa. Emily released her hand for a moment to stretch out, then wiggled a finger for Aubrey to join her.  Obediently, and still smiling, Aubrey sat down. Emily leaned over and tugged gently. With a giggle, Aubrey laid down with her hips between Emily’s legs and her head on Emily’s chest. “Is this what you had in mind?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aubrey felt Emily’s voice resonate in her head. “I’ve wanted to cuddle with you forever.” The laugh that followed echoed in Aubrey’s ear. Emily turned on the television, found a silly 30-minute documentary, and leaned back, letting her fingers play with Aubrey’s hair. “I won’t keep you long.”</p><p>Aubrey wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist, “I don’t know, I may just forget to move.” She sighed contentedly. “I can’t believe I wasted so much time.”</p><p>Emily stroked Aubrey’s cheek with the back of her hand. “I feel the same way. I was remembering a day I felt like I was never going to make the Bellas work.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded and interrupted, “your sophomore year. You came back from rehearsals so frustrated.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you pulled me onto the sofa, a lot like this, and made me watch a documentary and forget about the Bellas for a while.” Emily’s voice sounded light, marking it as a happy memory. “I should have known then.”</p><p>Aubrey chuckled, “if it makes you feel any better, I thought then I would do anything to keep you safe.”</p><p>Emily cocked her head to one side. “Were you really just waiting for me to grow up?”</p><p>Aubrey pulled back and tapped at Emily’s legs and made her shift so they could sit side by side. “Not entirely.” It was her turn to stroke Emily’s cheek. “I was pretty broken, Em. I was so uptight, miss perfectionist. I had so much of my worth wrapped up in my father, I couldn’t let myself be real about who I was or what I wanted.” She smiled, “it helped, your support on tour, especially with my dad. But then I felt I had failed you.”</p><p>Emily interrupted, “when did you fail me?”</p><p>“The van.” Aubrey shook her head. “I should have known Theo would have come for us or sent Chicago for us, not some French dude none of us recognized.” </p><p>“We all fell for it, Aubs.” Emily protested.</p><p>“But I should have known better. The one thing I can give to my father is he taught me safety precautions. I let my guard down and it put you in danger.” Aubrey’s eyes teared. </p><p>“Oh, Aubs,” Emily pulled her close. Resting her chin on Aubrey’s head, she continued, “we all got out. It was just an out of control shit storm.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “most of the time I remember that. It took a couple of years of therapy to unpack my guilt and lay it at the feet of my perfectionism.” She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Emily’s arms around her. “So, you see, I needed to go away to find me. In Greece, I was just Aubrey. Not the aca-nazi, not the girl who puked at nationals, not the failed perfectionist, not the general. Just the crazy, piano playing, yoga teaching American.”</p><p>Emily nodded. “I think I understand. My stuff is different, but I needed to unpack it too. I learned young to go after what I wanted and keep going until I got it. There were no real consequences that I saw, until the Bellas.”</p><p>Aubrey pulled back, “what do you mean?” </p><p>“I pushed my legacy status to join. That labeled me legacy, like I hadn’t earned it, all my freshman year. Sophomore year would have been a catastrophe without you.” Emily was looking off in the distance while she remembered. “I made sure we kept that new oath you developed, about not hurting a fellow Bella. I don’t know what happened to you that made you write it, but the girls leaving me alone my sophomore year really hurt. Then my stupid trip to LA.” She sighed.</p><p>Aubrey swallowed the lump in her throat. She wondered if Beca or Chloe realized how much they had hurt Emily by both leaving for New York with nothing more than a hug and a text chat. She remembered Chloe probably doesn’t know about the miscarriage. “I’m so sorry, Em.”</p><p>Emily brought her eyes back to Aubrey’s and shook her head. “Don’t be, you,” she laughed, “you always fixed it. From the retreat, to recruiting alumni for Worlds, to my sophomore year, even to making the tour happen for Chloe. You always found a way to remake the Bellas into who my mom said they could be.” She leaned forward to kiss Aubrey softly, “you are amazing.”</p><p>Aubrey returned the kiss, full of all the love she had for this brave and powerful lady. “You never give up.” </p><p>“No,” Emily acknowledged with a smile, “I don’t give up. I may take fourteen different trails, but I will eventually get where I need to go.”</p><p>“That makes you amazing,” Aubrey winked. She didn’t notice the television program had ended and the screen was in saver mode. “If I was able to help, all the better.” She brought her attention back to the original question, “I wasn’t just waiting for you to grow up, Em, I was trying to be a healthier person. You deserve better than my mess of anxiety.” She sighed, “I’m still not in control of it, as evidenced by the other night.”</p><p>Emily squeezed her tight, “everyone has stuff, demons even, that we have to fight. Every battle you have fought made you into this amazing woman you are. I wouldn’t change a thing.”</p><p>Aubrey dropped her head and pressed her cheek against Emily’s shoulder to hide the tears that threatened again. She didn’t know what she had ever done to deserve such a declaration, but she swore to herself she would spend every day of her life living into it. “And every struggle you have survived made you who you are. I think you are perfect, just the way you are,” she whispered.</p><p>They stayed snuggled together until after the sun went down, television, vegetables, and lights forgotten as they held each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. April 12, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily scares the daylights out of herself and Aubrey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/12/2020</p><p>Aubrey looked down at her watch. Emily should be home by now. She uncurled her legs and stood up with one more glance at the pond before heading inside. She paused when she reached the kitchen. It smelled like bleach. She opened the fridge door and saw it had been fully stocked. “Em?” She called out but heard no reply. She walked to the living room, which was empty but looked normal. She headed toward the stairs but found her suitcase and a note. Her heart stopped. What had she done? Why would Emily want her to leave? Had she pushed too far to know too much? She started to cry and picked up the note.</p><p>“I’m sick, Aubs. <br/>I started coughing when I was driving home and I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t bear to make you sick, too, so please, just stay downstairs. Text me when you get this.<br/>I’m sorry, <br/>Em.”</p><p>Aubrey pulled out her phone, tears still streaming down her face. She pressed call. </p><p>“You were supposed to,” Emily started.</p><p>“You are scaring the shit out of me, I thought you were breaking up with me and now you say you are sick! What the hell do you mean I can’t come up there?” Aubrey was sobbing as she yelled at the phone.</p><p>“Aubs!” Emily tried to respond, but started coughing, before she sneezed quite hard. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to scare you.” She paused and coughed again. “I’m just trying to protect you.”</p><p>“I don’t want protection. I want to take care of you,” Aubrey insisted. </p><p>“I know, sweetie,” Emily tried to talk quietly so she wouldn’t cough any more. “Look, I washed everything I brought in with bleach and soap and I cleaned the whole kitchen before I came up here to shower and hope I didn’t leave any bugs where they can get you.” She paused to breathe. “We can social distance for a while; if you leave food on the stairs, I will come get it. Maybe it’s something else, but I don’t wanna risk you.” She stopped again.</p><p>Aubrey listened to the labored breathing and felt her own speed up. “You have Tylenol and water and the thermometer?”</p><p>“Yes,” Emily responded. </p><p>“What’s your temp?” </p><p>“99.” Emily sneezed again. </p><p>“Ok. You rest, I’m going to, I don’t know, I’m going to do something.” Aubrey was pacing the living room. </p><p>“Please, Aubs, calm down. I promise I will rest. You gotta stay calm.” Emily tried to be reassuring.</p><p>“Talk to you soon, Em. Rest now.” Aubrey disconnected and immediately called Chloe.</p><p>“Hey, Elf,” Chloe greeted her.</p><p>“Emily’s sick, Chlo, she won’t let me onto the second floor, she’s coughing and having a hard time breathing and she won’t let me onto the second floor!” Aubrey was still pacing and didn’t realize she was repeating herself.</p><p>Chloe interrupted, “slow down, Aubrey. I can’t understand what you are saying.”</p><p>“Emily is sick.” Aubrey tried to keep her voice steady, but Chloe could hear the shake in it. </p><p>“Ok, sweetie, hang on a minute, I’m going to put you on hold.” Chloe did just that and called Stacie.</p><p>“Heya, Red.” Stacie began.</p><p>“Stac, what do you know about this bug?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Donald has told me a lot, what’s up?” Stacie sounded worried.</p><p>“Aubrey is on the other line, losing her mind, something about Emily being sick. Can I patch you in?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Yeah, get us on a conference call.” Stacie waited while Chloe made the connections, and told Aubrey that Stacie was connected. “Hey, Bree, take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”</p><p>Aubrey had been pacing around the living room, but finally ran out of nervous energy. She dropped onto the sofa. “I came in to help her with the groceries, but she’d put them all away. The kitchen smells like bleach. She didn’t answer when I called, and I found my suitcase at the bottom of the stairs.”</p><p>“Oh, Elf!” Chloe breathed, “if this bug doesn’t kill her I will.”</p><p>Aubrey sort of laughed, “yeah, I thought she was breaking up with me. Then I saw she left a note saying she was sick. She wanted me to text, but I called her.”</p><p>Stacie took a deep breath and wondered for not the first time what she did to deserve so many lesbian dramas in her life. “Ok, Bree, how did she sound?”</p><p>“Terrible, Stac! She kept coughing and she kept having to stop and take a deep breath. She won’t let me go upstairs!” Aubrey started to cry again. </p><p>“Ok, Aubrey, here is what we are going to do. First, you need to find a way to chill. Have a glass of wine or whatever alcohol helps. Make a pot of hot water and sit down. Wait for me to call you back.” Stacie ordered.</p><p>“But,” Aubrey started to object.</p><p>“Do what she says, Elf, she has a god damn science degree and is dating a doctor.” Chloe broke in.</p><p>“I know that,” Aubrey sounded irritated, “I just want to do something.”</p><p>Stacie laughed, “thank you both for your confidence in me, and you are doing something, Bree. You are making the hot water. I’m going to call Em myself and listen to her talk to me, then I will call you back. Ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” Aubrey subsided and disconnected.</p><p>“Thanks, Stac. Tell me too?” Chloe asked quietly.</p><p>“Sure will, Red. Talk to you soon.” Stacie tried to sound reassuring as she disconnected and texted Emily.</p><p>Stacie: Junk! Call me, stat!</p><p>Emily stared at the text and groaned. She was in trouble when Stacie called her anything but Legacy. She hit connect.</p><p>“First of all, what the fuck leaving her suitcase downstairs?” Stacie erupted.</p><p>“It’s just so she has clothes to wear, Stacie,” Emily started to cry. “I didn’t think she would,”</p><p>“Stop at you didn’t think.” Stacie lowered her voice. “Now talk to me, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“My chest is tight. I started coughing on the drive home and it wasn’t productive at all, and I got scared and so I cleaned the whole kitchen and everything I brought in, but my clothes are still up here and I don’t want,” she paused and took a deep breath, coughed several times, then took another deep breath and sneezed. “I don’t want to make her sick.”</p><p>Stacie smiled at the onslaught of words and the sneeze that followed. “Em, have you been taking your allergy meds?”</p><p>“No,” Emily hiccuped. “I usually start in May.”</p><p>“Sweetie, it’s already acting like spring out there. The oaks are dropping pollen everywhere. And with everyone home, people are mowing their grass out of boredom.” Stacie waited to see if Emily was following.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, and Tommy came by to do our yard a couple of days ago,” Emily agreed. “But what if it’s not allergies, Stac?”</p><p>Stacie smiled. “You two are too fucking cute the way you worry about each other. I may have sugar shock. Did you take your temperature?”</p><p>Emily wasn’t sure if she should feel complimented or offended, so instead she answered the question. “99.”</p><p>“Ok, here’s a couple of things. First, they won’t even test you until you have a fever of 103 or several days of 100 without it breaking.” Stacie explained. “Second, if you have this thing, and you two have been cuddling over the last couple of days, you already infected her.”</p><p>“What?” Emily choked and coughed.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you didn’t read up on the whole thing. I may have to revoke your science geek card.” Stacie joked. “The contagious time seems to be before symptoms. But the fact that I heard you sneeze, and I can hear drainage in the way you talk leads me to think you are having a kick ass allergy attack and maybe have a sinus infection.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Emily said in a small voice.</p><p>Stacie chuckled, “I’m not a doctor, Em, but I watched you go through a year of allergy misery once before. You sound a lot like you did then. Take Tylenol for the fever, at bedtime. During the day, try to muscle through. The fever is what kills the infection. Start your allergy meds. I’m gonna send your girl upstairs with a hot toddy, and you are gonna let her fuss over you a little. If ever your fever hits 100, doesn’t have to stay, just hits it, or it gets harder to breath, you call me and I will call Donald, ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” Emily responded. “I’m sorry I made a big deal out of nothing.”</p><p>“It’s not nothing, Em, it’s just probably not the scary something. Take it easy and call me tomorrow.” Stacie requested before hanging up. After she had the promise, Stacie disconnected from Emily and called Aubrey.</p><p>“Aubrey Posen,” she answered automatically.</p><p>Stacie chuckled, that was a good sign, “how are you feeling, general?”</p><p>“I’m sitting in the kitchen, a glass of wine before me and a pot of hot water dutifully boiled,” Aubrey answered briskly.</p><p>“You can relax, Bree, I think it’s her allergies. Take her an allergy pill, only let her take Tylenol before bedtime, so the fever can take care of any sinus infection. Take her a hot toddy and snuggle her. I expect her to feel better in a couple of days.” Stacie directed.</p><p>“And if she’s not?” Aubrey’s voice sounded worried.</p><p>Stacie took a deep breath and responded gently, “if her fever hits 100, or her breathing gets more labored, call me and I will call Donald. She sounds just like she did during an allergy attack my senior year, Bree. I’m pretty confident she will be ok.”</p><p>Aubrey felt her back and shoulders relax. “Thanks, Stac. It’s just,”</p><p>“I know, Bree. It’s a scary time and you guys are just getting started. I think you will have plenty of time to yell at her about the suitcase.”</p><p>“I was so scared, Stac,” Aubrey confessed.</p><p>Stacie wished she could hug the other woman. “I know, hun.” She wasn’t used to vulnerable Aubrey Posen. “Go take care of your girl.”</p><p>“If she will let me,” Aubrey grumbled.</p><p>“Call me if she doesn’t and I will ream her a new one. Now I gotta tell Red that Legacy will live. Talk to you tomorrow, Bree. I expect one of you to keep me posted hell or high water.” Stacie smiled when she heard the laugh in Aubrey’s voice. </p><p>“Yes ma’am. Thanks, Stac.”</p><p>“Anytime, general.” Stacie hung up to call Chloe.</p><p>Aubrey made the hot toddy as Stacie suggested, slowly maneuvered past her suitcase and up the stairs, paused in the bathroom for an allergy pill and finally crept close to Emily’s room. “Hey,” she called out softly, uncertain the patient was awake.</p><p>“Oh, Aubs I just keep ruining everything.” Emily sobbed.</p><p>Aubrey closed the distance between them in seconds, pausing only long enough to put down the medicine and drink. She sat beside the crying woman and wrapped her in a hug. “Shhh, everything is going to be all right. Stacie says it sounds just like an allergy attack.”</p><p>Emily nodded, her head banging against Aubrey’s shoulder. “But if it is the other thing, I’ve already infected you!”</p><p>Aubrey held Emily close, and rubbed her back. “It’s ok. I’m ok. You are gonna be ok. Everything seems worse because you don’t feel well.” She reached for the hot toddy, “take a sip of this, it should help your bronchioles open up.”</p><p>Emily obediently breathed in the steam before taking a sip. She coughed once, then tried again and was more successful. She leaned back against her headboard, “that feels good.” </p><p>Aubrey pushed at Emily’s leg. “I should make you stay up here alone just for scaring me.” When Emily’s eyes widened, Aubrey relented, “but I won’t. Scoot over. I’ll find something to stare at while you nap.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can sleep,” Emily worried.</p><p>“Finish your drink,” Aubrey directed while Emily scooted. “Then take your allergy medicine. Then I will stroke your hair till you fall asleep. It works every time.”</p><p>Emily smiled and blushed. She hoped Stacie was right because she was so much happier with Aubrey in the room, but she would never forgive herself if Aubrey got sick. She pushed the thought aside and sipped more of the hot toddy. She would cross that bridge if her fever spiked.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. April 13-14, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because everyone needs a tornado warning during a pandemic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another 2-fer. I expect to finish this story with the entry of May 1, then go back and write the prequel explaining how Bechloe got together (and to Miami) after the USO tour. Stay safe and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/13/2020 </p><p>“Shit!” Aubrey exclaimed as she sat bolt upright in bed, “wake up, Em. Tornado siren.”</p><p>Emily groggily turned over, “wha?”</p><p>“Come on, we gotta get downstairs!” Aubrey tugged at the sleepy woman, then stood and put on slippers and a robe. She hoped it was just close and not threatening, since she wasn’t prepared in this house for such an event. “What do we use for a shelter?”</p><p>Emily rubbed her eyes and tried to think. “Bathroom under the stairs.” She mumbled but got it said and rolled out of bed. Now she could hear the siren. She stumbled but got into her robe and slippers. “What time is it?”</p><p>Aubrey grabbed her phone and Emily’s arm. “2:20 come on!”  She hated she had to be so firm with the sickly woman. “I promise I will look at the weather app as soon as we are downstairs!”</p><p>Emily nodded and staggered after Aubrey. The shorter woman did what she could to keep the taller one balanced as they scrambled downstairs. Aubrey led Emily to the bathroom, then darted to the living room storage ottoman.</p><p>“Aubs, you are too close to a window!” Emily cried out.</p><p>Aubrey chewed her lower lip, but she’d made her bed. Gambling she still had some time, she grabbed the bedding and raced back to the bathroom. “I should have planned for this.” She grumbled as she wrapped a blanket around Emily before closing the door behind her. She sat on the floor in front of the toilet. “Are you ok?”</p><p>Emily still looked miserable but nodded. “Balance is wonky, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for, Em. You did the best you could.” Aubrey patted her on the leg then opened her phone app. “If the towers go, we won’t have any info. We gotta prepare better.”</p><p>“I think I have a radio, no, I don’t know.” Emily put her head in her hands. “I can’t think.”</p><p>Aubrey rubbed Emily’s leg, “it’s going to be ok, Em. I just forgot about severe weather. Three years out of tornado alley shouldn’t be enough to forget.” She grumbled.</p><p>“Well, you have had a few other things to think about. And I should have remembered, too. I put it all away when I went home for Christmas. I just never pulled it out again.” Emily’s eyes teared. She really didn’t feel well.</p><p>“Shhhh,” Aubrey tried to console her, “the app is working. Looks like a close call. Something for sure in Atlanta but a good six miles from here.” She relaxed and leaned her head on Emily’s leg. “We should be clear in another ten minutes or so.”</p><p>“Should we stay longer, in case there’s a cell of them?” Emily’s voice shook a little.</p><p>Aubrey looked up at the miserable brown eyes. “I think we will be ok when the sirens stop, but we can stay down here on the couch if you will feel safer. I’ll go up and grab more blankets off my bed and sleep on the floor.”</p><p>“We’ve shared the couch before.” Emily’s voice was plaintive.</p><p>“You don’t feel well, Em. You gotta sleep, or you won’t feel better.” Aubrey reached up and caressed the side of Emily’s face. She was warm, but not alarmingly so. “I’ll get the Tylenol while I am up there, you can take another dose to help you sleep.”</p><p>Emily closed her eyes and rested her face against Aubrey’s hand. “This is awful.”</p><p>Aubrey felt her heart melt. How could anyone be this adorable. “You are right, but we can get through it. We are a hell of a team, Miss Junk.”</p><p>Emily opened her eyes and smiled. “Yeah, we are.”  </p><p>Aubrey cocked her head to one side. “The sirens have stopped.” She started to pull away.</p><p>“Not yet?” Emily was still feeling shaky. The adrenaline rush from a dead sleep had done a number on her nerves. “Just a few extra minutes.”</p><p>“Ok, sweetie,” Aubrey nodded and lifted the phone with her free hand. “Here, look at the map. See where we are?” Emily nodded when she found the triangle marking their location. “The majority of the storm is past us. See? Just rain behind it.” She smiled as she saw Emily’s shoulders droop. “All clear. Let’s get you to the couch.”</p><p>Emily sighed but nodded. Aubrey stood first and helped Emily up. “Stupid ears.” Emily groused.</p><p>Aubrey leaned over and placed a light kiss on the ear closest to her. “They are cute ears; they just don’t feel good. You be nice to my girl.”</p><p>Emily smiled at that and let Aubrey guide her to the couch. She could hear the rain outside the front window and glanced at the closed curtains. “Just rain.”</p><p>“Just rain,” Aubrey confirmed. “Come on, sicky, lay down. You need your beauty sleep.”</p><p>Emily snorted but obeyed and waited for Aubrey to return with blankets and Tylenol. “I still think we both fit,” she complained.</p><p>“Shhh,” Aubrey smiled and settled down on her blankets. She started to stroke Emily’s hair and sure enough, the brunette was asleep in minutes. Aubrey waited a little longer, watching the map and her sleeping girlfriend to make sure both were good. Eventually, Aubrey put her head down and let sleep take her. <br/> </p><p>The curtains were perceptibly brighter when next Aubrey awoke. She looked up at the couch and saw Emily was still sleeping, one hand dropped over the side of the sofa as if she’d been reaching for Aubrey. Now that she thought about it, maybe the other girl had been resting her hand on Aubrey’s shoulder when the blonde first awoke. With a gentle smile, she kissed the back of the hand and tucked it back on the sofa and under a blanket. </p><p>Aubrey then got up and folded her bedding as best she could. It would take work later on to remake her bed, but it was worth it. They hadn’t had another siren over night, but Emily was right, and a cell of storms could always produce more than one twister. It was a relief they had come out unscathed. Aubrey made a note on her phone to check up on Stacie later in the day. </p><p>With a stretch that made her bones creak and crack, Aubrey finally felt ready to face making coffee. She headed into the kitchen, put a new filter in the basket and scooped in the coffee. She sat at the table and yawned while she waited. She looked out into the living room, pleased to see her moving about had not awakened the ailing girl. Aubrey felt her heart start to beat faster as she remembered the events of the previous day. She so hoped Stacie was right, and this was only a nasty allergy attack. The coffee finally had enough in the pot for two cups, so Aubrey crossed over stopped the brew cycle and poured out. She fixed both cups according to preference, hit resume and carried the cups into the living room.</p><p>Emily opened one eye as the smell of coffee teased her nose. “Mmmm, my favorite person with my favorite beverage?”</p><p>“Doctored to your taste, m’dear.” Aubrey teased and handed over the cup. She sat down on the floor and took a sip. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“My head is full,” Emily admitted, “but my chest doesn’t tickle. I think that’s good.” She maneuvered around so she could sit up and managed to do so without spilling her coffee. She smiled triumphantly. “Didn’t waste a drop.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled indulgently. “I’ll go up and get you more Tylenol in a little bit.”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “Stacie said allergy meds but Tylenol only at night.”</p><p>“You are right, I forgot.” Aubrey blushed. “I just want you to feel better soon.”</p><p>“Me, too.” Emily took a deep drink of the coffee and then swallowed in a hurry as her nose tickled. She just managed to get her face into her elbow before her face exploded. After three sneezes in a row, she blinked and looked at Aubrey, “Sorry!”</p><p>Aubrey was already moving to get tissues and a towel. “Did you spill any?”</p><p>Emily shook her head before she sneezed again. “No, but I guess the hot is working on my sinuses.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Aubrey returned with a towel and some tissues. “I’ll go get your allergy medicine.” </p><p>While Aubrey was gone, Emily blew her nose a few times and collected her dirties into another tissue. It was gross to expect someone else to pick up the dirties. She made a tidy pile beside her on the couch. </p><p>Aubrey returned and she not only brought the medicine, she brought the bathroom waste basket. “I thought you might like this too.”</p><p>“You are perfect! I mean that’s perfect!” Emily blushed, placed her tissues in the basket and accepted the medicine. </p><p>“You can call me perfect,” Aubrey pretended to preen. “I am far from it, but I don’t mind you thinking I am.”</p><p>Emily wiped her eyes and tossed that tissue away. “Well, you are pretty close. Perfect for me anyway.”</p><p>Aubrey sat back down and picked up her coffee. “You are delightfully sappy when you don’t feel well.”</p><p>Emily pouted, “I’m delightfully sappy all of the time.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Aubrey agreed and laughed. She grabbed her phone.</p><p>Aubrey: hey legs you all ok?<br/>Stacie: yeah, noise and fury signifying nothing. Bella slept through it. Not close to Donald even.<br/>Aubrey: good. Em was pretty dizzy but we got to shelter. No closer than a couple of miles.<br/>Stacie: how is she feeling today? <br/>Aubrey: chest is better. Head is full.<br/>Stacie: fever still low?<br/>Aubrey: yep.<br/>Stacie: ok, tell her to get more rest and I will call her tomorrow.<br/>Aubrey: hugs n kisses to Bella.<br/>Stacie: back atcha both.</p><p>Aubrey put her phone away. “Ok, sicky, finish up. It’s nap time. Legs said so.</p><p>Emily groaned. “It’s so boring!”</p><p>Aubrey settled into the corner of the couch. “So, come here and use me as a pillow. There must be a good boring documentary about the Templar’s or Ancient Egypt you have seen a million times.” </p><p>Emily pouted but liked the idea of using Aubrey for a pillow. She got comfortable as Aubrey chose something the channel marked as being seen and clicked play. She chuckled when Emily was asleep in a matter of minutes. </p><p> </p><p>4/14/2020 </p><p>Aubrey was cutting up fruit to take up to Emily when her phone pinged.</p><p>Chloe: hey, Elf, how are you and the sicky?</p><p>Aubrey cleaned her hands and picked up the phone. </p><p>Aubrey: I’m ok, Emily is better.<br/>Chloe: just ok?<br/>Aubrey: still a little shaky. Tornado scare didn’t help.<br/>Chloe: still want me to kick her in the ass for the suitcase fiasco?</p><p>Aubrey laughed and shook her head.</p><p>Aubrey: taking bad ass lessons from the Hobbit? <br/>Chloe: I can take her<br/>Aubrey: she’s half a foot taller than you are, Elf.<br/>Chloe: the bigger they are...<br/>Aubrey: you are being ridiculous<br/>Chloe: but I made you laugh I bet.<br/>Aubrey: you did. Thank you. <br/>Chloe: Any time, Elf. This whole safer at home thing sucks. Some people aren’t.<br/>Aubrey: yeah. Are you guys ok?<br/>Chloe: oh, yeah. There was a big fight down the street. I’m afraid domestic violence on the rise.<br/>Aubrey: oh wow, I hadn’t thought of that.<br/>Chloe: I don’t disagree with the order, I just wish there had been more time to, I dunno, get used to it.<br/>Aubrey: yeah, things escalated quickly. I’d be up a creek without Emily.<br/>Chloe: I’m glad she found you, twice.<br/>Aubrey: twice?<br/>Chloe: the night she invited you to stay and the night you guys got together.<br/>Aubrey: oh, yeah. <br/>Chloe: happy, Elf?<br/>Aubrey: I think so. Still scared it’s all going to fade away.<br/>Chloe: I know. If it helps, I don’t think it will.<br/>Aubrey: you don’t?<br/>Chloe: Nope. I like the way she looks at you. I like the way you look at her, too.<br/>Aubrey: thanks, Elf. I hope she isn’t settling too soon.<br/>Chloe: Legacy does not settle. She chooses, then goes after what she wants.<br/>Aubrey: she says not anymore. She’s more careful.<br/>Chloe: I’m not sure I believe her. Besides, you can fix that.<br/>Aubrey: I don’t follow.<br/>Chloe: that girl feels ten feet tall when you believe in her. She will find her confidence again.<br/>Aubrey: you have a lot of faith in me.<br/>Chloe: I sure do, general.<br/>Aubrey: you are being silly again, Elf. I need to finish the food I’m prepping.<br/>Chloe: not silly. I just know you, Aubrey Posen. Your faith in someone is powerful. Talk to ya soon.<br/>Aubrey: love you, Elf.<br/>Chloe: love you too.</p><p>Aubrey put down the phone and heard Emily’s ring. That meant the invalid was awake, so she needed to get a wiggle on to have something to take upstairs by the end of the call. </p><p>Meanwhile, upstairs, Emily opened her FaceTime connection.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Camille?”</p><p>Emily groaned and looked at the image on her call. “I’m embarrassed enough, Stacie!”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Stacie relented. “This virus has everyone guessing and second guessing. The information coming out has been very confusing. Besides, you were already on an emotional roller coaster.”</p><p>“Still,” Emily’s cheeks were less pink, but not yet back to normal. “I feel so bad.”</p><p>Stacie shook her head. “If you think it will help, then go ahead. There are dramas that come with being young.” </p><p>Emily’s eyes slitted, “are you trying to make me mad?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Stacie laughed, “look, it’s no secret you’ve had your eye on the general for a long time. We just couldn’t tell if it was for real or hero worship.” Stacie laughed harder when Emily growled. “Well, can you blame us?”</p><p>“Us?” Emily repeated. “Have you been betting like you did for Beca and Chloe.”</p><p>Stacie shrugged, “a couple of us. CR and Esther were betting you would go for it. CR kept saying how you went for what you wanted, like being a Bella.” </p><p>Emily nodded, “yeah, but I’m not that brave anymore.” She took a deep breath. “I told Aubrey.”</p><p>Stacie hesitated; she was sure she knew exactly what Emily had told Aubrey. “How’d that go?”</p><p>“I was pretty scared she’d be mad or hate me.” Emily’s face softened. “She didn’t. She even told me it wasn’t my fault.”</p><p>That made Stacie smile again. “Glad the general still has her head on her shoulders.” Stacie changed the subject, “Is the allergy medicine helping? You haven’t coughed this whole time.”</p><p>Emily nodded, “first thing this morning was tough, I was pretty gunky. I haven’t taken Tylenol, like you said, and I’m a little high on temperature. It’s between 99 and 99.3 most of the time.” </p><p>“But you can breathe better?” Stacie persisted.</p><p>“Yeah.” Emily smiled, “thanks.”</p><p>“No problem,” Stacie wiped a hand across her forehead in mock relief. “I love it when I guess right.”</p><p>Emily laughed. “I’m just glad it’s nothing contagious. I’m telling you, Stacie, I don’t know what I would do.”</p><p>“Don’t think about it,” Stacie interrupted. “You guys are going to have plenty of time to work this out. I’m pulling for ya. But you gotta get over these dramas, kiddo.”</p><p>“You sound like my dad,” Emily groused but nodded. “I will work on my drama queen tendencies.”</p><p>Stacie winked. “Good. Call me tomorrow or if anything changes.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Emily chuckled as she disconnected the call. She looked up as Aubrey entered with a tray of snacks and drinks. “Hey, you.”</p><p>“Hey, yourself.” Aubrey smiled. “Feeling better?” She leaned over and kissed Emily on the forehead. “Still a little warm.”</p><p>“99, down from 99.3” Emily answered. “I’m pretty sure Stacie is right. Now that I’m on the allergy meds, this does feel a lot like my allergy attacks.”</p><p>Aubrey sat down on the side of the bed. “I guess I wasn’t around for those. I saw you at the retreat, that was March; at Worlds was June. I was the resident advisor in the fall, not the spring. Even the USO tour was spring break.” She finished running her memory and looked over at Emily. “Are they always this bad?”</p><p>Emily shook her head. “Usually I just start the meds the end of April or beginning of May. Trees don’t bother me as much as the weeds. But Stacie mentioned bored people are mowing their lawns, so the grass is bouncing around in the air.” She leaned over and placed her hand on Aubrey’s, “I really am sorry.”</p><p>Aubrey lifted the hand and kissed the back of it, “I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” She looked down at the bed, “I’m not as good at getting what I want as you are, Em. I was just sure I had screwed something up.”</p><p>It was Emily’s turn to kiss Aubrey’s hand. “Not a chance, Aubs. I wish you could see you the way I do.”</p><p>Aubrey pressed the hand to her cheek. “I’m just glad you are going to be ok.”</p><p>“Yep, as soon as I kick this sinus mess, I will be right as rain.” She winked at Aubrey, “I will be just as annoying as always.”</p><p>“Promises, promises,” Aubrey teased, but found she was looking forward to it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. April 15- 16, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little bit of normalcy as Emily recovers from her sinus infection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/15/2020</p><p>Emily could faintly hear the piano in the studio. She didn’t recognize the piece; too many notes were muffled by the door and floor. She wanted to hear Aubrey play. Impatiently, she checked her temperature, knowing Aubrey would ask as soon as they saw each other. With a triumphant smile at 98.7, Emily put the thermometer down, piled her hair into a messy bun, put her feet in her slippers and her arms in her robe. She put on her glasses before padding down the hall to the stairs.</p><p>From there, Emily had a better ability to hear the music. What struck her was the A-flat that recurred incessantly through the piece. The rest of it was lovely, but that A-flat was irritating. Emily descended to the first floor and stepped quietly to the studio door. She heard Aubrey curse before starting over again. Emily guessed this was another memory piece that felt a little rusty. Emily debated opening the door or settling on the sofa to listen. </p><p>The sofa won out, mostly out of fear that opening the door would interrupt the rehearsal. She curled up on the side closest to the studio and closed her eyes to listen, just as she had the last time. She was thinking how easy it would be to sleep to the music, if that Ab wasn’t so persistent. Emily looked up when the studio door opened and waited for Aubrey to turn toward the living room. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey!” Aubrey was startled but smiled and moved quickly toward the sofa. “How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Better,” Emily patted the spot beside her. “Temp was normal today.” </p><p>Aubrey sat in the offered spot, leaning over to kiss Emily’s forehead, “you do feel less warm. Can I get you anything?”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “not yet. Tell me about the piece you were playing?”</p><p>Aubrey laughed quietly, “that’s Chopin again. He wrote so much specifically for the piano; he has a piece for every occasion. That one is called the Raindrop prelude.”</p><p>"So that A-flat is dripping water?” Emily asked.</p><p>“Yes!” Aubrey beamed, “he was staying at a monastery during a rainstorm. He actually really hated for people to give his works nicknames, but it so evokes dripping water for most listeners, the name stuck.”</p><p>Emily cocked her head to one side, “I never thought about how classical pieces may have nicknames. But it sure is easier than opus and numbers for me. What made you think of practicing that one?”</p><p>Aubrey’s face turned a light pink. “I woke up cranky. I know people have been fighting this nasty virus much harder and for much longer than we have. It didn’t stop me from being cranky. So, the raindrop is the virus, just incessantly there, in the background of everything we do, unchanging.”</p><p>Emily reached over and rubbed her hand along Aubrey’s arm. “It is hard, for everybody in different ways. Me getting a stupid sinus infection didn’t help. I’m glad you thought of the piano, though. Did it help?”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “that and you feeling well enough to come downstairs.” She stood up, “I am perishing for coffee, though. You want some?”</p><p>“I would love some, as long as you let me stay down here for a change of scenery. That room gets so boring without you.” Emily’s eyes twinkled.</p><p>“This room brightens considerably when you are here.” Aubrey replied then laughed, “god, you have turned me into a cheesy sap.”</p><p>“At least you are my cheesy sap,” Emily teased back. “Like I’m your goof ball?”</p><p>Aubrey leaned over and kissed the top of Emily’s head. “Sounds about right. So, goofball, find us something to entertain us with our coffee? Nothing serious and no news!”</p><p>“Yes, General,” Emily gave a salute and winked, “something silly, coming right up.” Aubrey headed toward the kitchen, looking back over her shoulder at the woman exploring the Roku. She had never felt so lucky in her life.</p><p>When they finished the coffee and program, Aubrey looked over at Emily, “I am glad you feel better. So, now, tell me where your severe weather supplies are?”</p><p>Emily put her cup down. “There is a bag with supplies in the studio closet. We need to make a second one for you. It has three gallons of water and three days of rtes. If we don’t lose the first floor, there are lots of non-perishables in the kitchen. We should at least put some other cans and water under the stairs just in case.”</p><p>“What about a radio?” Aubrey asked.</p><p>“That’s in the studio closet too. That bag has the radio and first aid kit, extra batteries and phone charging batteries.” Emily leaned her head on her hand. “We should check the batteries and charge them.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “so other than the fact that there are two of us, you are pretty set?”</p><p>Emily smiled, “dad wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>“Ok, well, let me get that stuff stowed in the bathroom, then I will figure out what we can add for me. Do you have a can opener?” Aubrey stood up.</p><p>“Yeah,” Emily stood as well.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Aubrey put a hand to Emily’s chest.</p><p>“To help,” Emily laughed.</p><p>Aubrey shook her head. “Nope, I’m going to bring you the radio and batteries to check. Sit back down miss thang.”</p><p>Emily continued to laugh as Aubrey pushed her back onto the sofa. “Aubs, I feel better!”</p><p>“And I would like you to remain feeling better.” Aubrey smiled to take any sting from her words. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Emily was a good girl and sat where Aubrey directed, working on the battery supply. She watched as her girl bustled around preparing them for any future severe weather. “Yeah,” she murmured under her breath, “we make a hell of a team.” </p><p>(The<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVau-JRGirg"> Raindrop Prelude</a> by Chopin) </p><p>4/16/2020</p><p>Emily came down the stairs, dressed in something other than pajamas for the first time in days. She was clean from her shower and feeling like she could rule the world. She noticed Aubrey was sitting on the sofa, doing something on her iPad.  Emily sighed happily that her boss had given her an extra day of recovery and she had no calls or even being on call scheduled. She hoped no emergencies with her clients came up. She just wanted a day with her girl. </p><p>Emily sat on the far side of the couch and picked up her own iPad. She kept stealing glances at the blonde between reading emails and catching up on news. </p><p>Emily: Hey Stac<br/>Stacie: Yeah, Em, how are ya feeling?<br/>Emily: much better. Fever and cough are gone. Nose pretty handled by the medicine. You are a life saver.<br/>Stacie: I’ll take a sanity saver. You do realize how much you scared the general, right?<br/>Emily: Yeah, I’m sorry. I really screwed up.<br/>Stacie: It’s ok, we already talked about your emo tendencies. I just want you to think about how you are gonna make it up to her. <br/>Emily: I have some pretty good ideas. <br/>Stacie: Oh, really?<br/>Emily: don’t get nosy. <br/>Stacie: Ok, Legacy, I’ll leave you alone. Just be more careful. Chloe was about to have your head. <br/>Emily: Oh God. Was she madder than when I screwed up the Riff Off?<br/>Stacie: Well, this time she was also worried about you. I’d call it even. <br/>Emily: shit. Guess I oughta apologize to her too. <br/>Stacie: if she hasn’t given you the best friend speech, consider it given. <br/>Emily: I got ya. Thanks again, Stac. <br/>Stacie: no problem. Call me tonight and sing Bella to sleep? Consider it pay back.<br/>Emily: you got it.<br/>Stacie: It’s nice to hear you sing again.<br/>Emily: it’s nice to sing again. Sorry Bella doesn’t have an adopted cousin to play with. <br/>Stacie: Don’t start. Bella loves her Auntie Elm. <br/>Emily: Thanks, Stac. <br/>Stacie: Go make up to your girl. That will get your mind off things. <br/>Emily: Yes, ma’am.<br/>Emily put down her phone with a smile. </p><p>Aubrey turned her head and looked nervously at Emily, who had given up all pretense of anything but staring. “What?”</p><p>“You’re an ageist,” Emily said with a nod.</p><p>“I’m a what?”</p><p>“An ageist,” Emily grinned, rested her elbow against the back of the sofa and placed the side of her head upon it as she studied her roommate.</p><p>Aubrey blinked and turned her attention back to the television. “I see, and what gives you that impression?”</p><p>Emily scooted closer, so her knee, now on the sofa, pressed against Aubrey’s thigh. “Well, let’s think over the recent past.” She looked up at the ceiling as if she could see her calendar up there. “This is our fourth week, agreed?”</p><p>“If you mean in isolation from most other people and as roommates, I would say yes.” Aubrey clarified. She glanced down at the knee pressing against her. How could that be sexy?</p><p>Emily smiled, “noted. In that time, we have each had a meltdown, true?”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, although she also blushed, “not proud of it, but yes, I had a meltdown, and so did you. You also got sick and we survived a tornado.”</p><p>“True,” Emily acknowledged. “In that four weeks of stress, we have had the same reaction to the unusual situation we have found ourselves in. At least on the surface.” Emily tried not to smile.</p><p>Aubrey’s eyes cut sharply toward Emily, “on the surface?”</p><p>Emily brought her eyes down to meet Aubrey’s. “Your upset was caused by a dream.” Aubrey nodded and Emily went on. “Mine was not.”</p><p>Aubrey slowly nodded. She recalled Emily had been upset by Aubrey refusing a movie in her bedroom. She chewed her lower lip. </p><p>“I was upset because I felt like I was walking on eggshells. It wasn’t your fault,” Emily hurriedly assured the blonde. “It was mine. I knew I had some serious crap to work through and had been crushing on you for a long time.” It was Emily’s turn to blush. “In that way, I was an ageist too. I didn’t think anyone like you could be interested in a kid like me.” </p><p>Aubrey licked her lips, nervously. She was not used to Emily being so methodical in an explanation. She tried to gain her equilibrium. “I seldom have seen you as a kid, Emily.” She allowed herself a small smile, “in fact, when you are at your most adorable is when you cut loose and play, in my opinion.”</p><p>Emily inclined her head in a nod at the compliment. She was enjoying the cat and mouse game. “Thank you. So, to return to my accusation, you decided we needed to take this slow because of our unusual circumstances.”</p><p>“True,” Aubrey allowed. “Unusual circumstances often heighten emotional attachments or create some where none previously existed.” </p><p>“Well, I think you are under the misconception that none previously existed,” Emily put her leg down and scooted closer again, allowing her hand to drop onto the sofa behind Aubrey’s head and play with the blonde hair.</p><p>“Is that so?” Aubrey tried to keep her voice steady. “Might you wish to enlighten me as to how long you have had this crush?” </p><p>Emily leaned forward, “you know math has never been my strongest suit,” she teased as she brought her face close to Aubrey’s. “My best guess is seven years?”</p><p>Aubrey pulled away and laughed, “wait. You are saying you have been crushing on me since your freshman year and never said anything?”</p><p>Emily giggled, recognizing the mock outrage. “According to Esther and Stacie, you were the only one who didn’t know. And what if that is exactly what I was saying?”</p><p>Aubrey’s eyes danced as she set aside her iPad, and turned toward Emily, “then I would say, what a terrible waste of time.”</p><p>“And that’s why you are an ageist, Aubrey Posen,” Emily barely whispered. “You waited for me because I was younger.”</p><p>“That’s not being ageist,” Aubrey responded just as quietly, “that’s respecting your stage in life and being oh so patient for you to be ready.”</p><p>“What do I need to be ready for?” Emily started playing with Aubrey’s hair again.</p><p>Aubrey slipped her hand around Emily’s neck and pulled her close. “Be ready to have your mind blown, Emily Junk. I have wanted you for years.”</p><p>Emily swallowed at the desire she saw in Aubrey’s eyes and her heart fluttered to realize she was the object of it. She leaned forward again, and as Aubrey captured her lips, Emily allowed that perhaps the blonde was right.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. April 17, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short, fluffy chapter the morning after (=</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/17/2020 </p><p>Aubrey woke slowly, eyes still closed and feeling warm and cozy. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she felt the body beside her and smiled. She thought she could hear someone singing. She turned over to face Emily, “hey, you.”</p><p>The singing stopped. “Hey,” Emily was propped up on one elbow, looking down at Aubrey. She reached over and smoothed some of Aubrey’s hair out of her face. </p><p>“Are you creeping on me, Junk?” Aubrey teased.</p><p>“Mmmm, just trying to believe you are real.” Emily’s face turned a light pink.</p><p>Aubrey reached up and placed her hand on Emily’s arm, “need me to pinch you?”</p><p>Emily yelped and pulled away quickly, then laughed. “How did I not know this side of you?”</p><p>Aubrey shifted again so she was laying on her side fully facing Emily. “How about this side? Know it better?” Aubrey nearly purred.</p><p>“Oh, my stars, Aubs,” Emily continued to laugh. Once she controlled herself, she started to sing softly. </p><p>You know just what to say<br/>Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away<br/>But I can't move my feet<br/>The more that I know you, the more I want to<br/>Something inside me's changed<br/>I was so much younger yesterday.</p><p>Aubrey cocked her head when Emily stopped. “I don’t know that one.”</p><p>“I wrote that part right after the retreat,” Emily admitted. “You so fascinated me and scared me out of my mind.” Then her face lit up, “it was the first verse I sold after Flashlight.” She scooted close again. “I didn’t understand the rest of the song at the time.”</p><p>“Why?” Aubrey was still trying to place the verse, but seven years of music lay in the way.</p><p>Emily smiled, looking a little like the cat who ate the canary and sang again,</p><p>I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you<br/>Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo<br/>By the way, by the way, you do things to my body<br/>I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you.</p><p>It was Aubrey’s turn to blush. “I’m guessing you might have enjoyed our...”</p><p>Emily leaned forward and captured Aubrey’s lips, nibbling lightly on the lower lip between her teeth. She growled ever so quietly before murmuring against Aubrey’s lips, “you could say that.”  Still hovering close she sang again.</p><p>You know just how to make my heart beat faster<br/>Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster<br/>You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees<br/>Yeah, something inside me's changed<br/>I was so much younger yesterday.</p><p>Aubrey shuddered as goosebumps crawled across her skin. She leaned back as she slipped her hands around Emily’s neck, pulling her closer. “I’m so glad you’ve found your voice.”</p><p>“Thank you for giving it back to me,” Emily whispered as she captured Aubrey’s lips again. Breakfast and coffee were going to have to wait. </p><p>(<a href="https://youtu.be/xwjwCFZpdns">Starving</a>, 2016, Hailee Steinfeld)</p><p>The next time Emily woke, she felt the bed beside her empty. She opened her eyes to see Aubrey pulling on an old Barden hoodie Emily used for morning workouts. “Mmmm, looks good on you, where ya going?”</p><p>Aubrey padded around to the other side of the bed and leaned down to kiss Emily. “Morning, I thought coffee might be in order.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Emily murmured after the kiss. “I’ll come with you.”</p><p>“I can bring it back up here,” Aubrey offered.</p><p>Emily smiled and shook her head while she reached for her robe, “don’t plan on letting you out of sight for a while.”</p><p>Aubrey giggled as Emily stood. She slipped her arms around Emily’s waist under the robe. “Still think I’m not real?”</p><p>“I’m certain of it,” Emily nuzzled Aubrey before kissing her lightly. “I’m certain you are one of the fae folk and will disappear the moment I stop looking at you.”</p><p>Aubrey returned the kiss before she rested her head against Emily’s chest. “I’m fair caught, Emily Junk. You are going to have a hell of a time getting rid of me now.”</p><p>Emily rubbed her cheek on Aubrey’s hair. “Mmmm, sounds like I’m the lucky one.”</p><p>Aubrey pulled back, “how about that coffee?”</p><p>“Right, coffee.” Emily nodded and released her hold long enough to lace her fingers with Aubrey’s. “I’ll follow you anywhere.”</p><p>“The kitchen is far enough, goofball,” Aubrey chuckled as she led them downstairs and toward the coffee pot. “I’ll need my hand to do this.”</p><p>Emily kissed each finger, before reluctantly letting go. She sat at the table and watched as Aubrey moved around. The domesticity of it all made her heart swell. She could get used to this. She noticed Aubrey running her thumb over her nails. Emily looked closer and realized how uneven they looked. “I wonder if YouTube has a video on how to give a manicure.”</p><p>Aubrey stopped preparing the coffee and looked over her shoulder at Emily, “what are you talking about?”</p><p>Emily stood up and wrapped Aubrey in a hug from behind, “we have up to six more weeks before spas reopen. Who is gonna do your nails?”</p><p>Aubrey leaned back and into the embrace. “I don’t need a manicure, although a nail file might be wise.” She smiled and closed her eyes, “but it’s nice you thought of it.”</p><p>“Get used to it, Aubrey Posen. You are my new favorite thing to think about,” Emily whispered into Aubrey’s ear. “I am going to make it my life’s work to make you happy.”</p><p>Aubrey shivered, put down the coffee canister and turned in Emily’s arms. “You won’t have to do much, then.” She slipped her arms back around Emily’s waist, “being here with you makes me happy.” She lifted her head for a kiss, and Emily happily complied. “But this is not going to get us any coffee.”</p><p>Emily’s face turned a light pink. “Right. Coffee. I’m sort of distracted.”</p><p>“You are sort of distracting,” Aubrey teased. She disentangled herself and pushed Emily gently back toward the chairs. “Sit, zoe mu.” Aubrey returned her attention to the coffee and finally sat down when it started to brew.</p><p>“Zoe?” Emily smiled.</p><p>Aubrey laughed, “oh, my stars, did I say that out loud? It’s a Greek endearment. It loosely translates to sweetheart or honey. I have eyes for no one but you, matia mu.” Aubrey teased. “That literally means, my eyes,”</p><p>“I guess I’m going to have to learn Greek,” Emily smiled and kissed Aubrey’s fingers again, “as well as manicure.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed with delight. “I can see we will never be bored.”</p><p>“Never,” Emily agreed. “At least, not if I can help it.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. April 18-19, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The stress starts to return. The girls do their best to find distractions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/18/2020</p><p>“Roll call pitches!” Amy laughed as people logged in to the chat.</p><p>“You can see us, Ames!” Beca growled.</p><p>“Let’s see, Amy, Beca, me, Aubrey and Emily, Jessica and Ashley, CR, Flo, Esther. Just waiting on Stacie.” Chloe counted noses.</p><p>“So damn tactful,” Beca muttered.</p><p>“Who pissed in your cereal, Cap.” CR asked.</p><p>“Just have a lot to do. Don’t mind a break, sorry I’m being a bitch.” Beca tried to smile, “can’t get past my writer’s block.”</p><p>Aubrey looked at Emily and cocked her head to one side. Emily smiled and nodded, “me too, Cap. Wanna try and knock each other’s writers block off?”</p><p>Chloe looked at the pair and grinned. God, she loved how they communicated with a look. “What a great idea, Legacy! What do you think, Becs?”</p><p>Beca looked like someone had turned a light on behind her eyes. “Yeah, Legacy, I bet between us we can come up with something we can each use!”</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” Stacie piped up as she logged in. “Hey, Em, you look better.”</p><p>“What’s up, Legacy?” Esther asked.</p><p>“Sinus infection but I scared the shit out of Aubs and me. Stacie had to set me straight.” Emily blushed.</p><p>“Glad you are feeling better,” Jessica and Ashley responded in unison. Chloe laughed to herself; no matter how good she and Beca or Aubrey and Legacy were at communicating, she didn’t think they would ever match Jessely’s twin language.</p><p>“How are Bella and Donald?” Amy asked.</p><p>“Bella is still bored. I downloaded Frozen II just now, so I have a little bit of time, but the first big musical number she wants to hear again she will come get me.” Stacie laughed. </p><p>“Into the unknown will do it,” Flo suggested. “The children in my complex are singing it constantly.”</p><p>“Thanks for the warning,” Stacie winced, “that’s so out of my range.”</p><p>“Bella doesn’t care,” Chloe reminded her. “How is Donald?”</p><p>“Still at the office. Thankfully, the tornado didn’t hit the hospital, or his practice. It could have been worse.” Stacie sighed, “they got your supplies, Ames. Donald says he can’t figure out how you got them delivered so fast but thank you!”</p><p>Amy winked, “that’s what private jets are for, Legs. Tell him just to keep his cute ass healthy or he answers to me.”</p><p>“Will do, Ames,” Stacie was visibly touched.</p><p>“How are you doing CR?” Aubrey redirected attention to give Stacie a minute to collect herself.</p><p>“I’m pretty bored, General.” CR admitted. “It sucks, this staying home alone. Computer poker just isn’t the same. Dunno when flight school is going to reopen.”</p><p>“I’m 14 days clear of contact, CR. You wanna come up here?” Esther offered.</p><p>“I’ll send the plane even. My pilot can stay 6 feet away from ya, just in case.” Amy offered.</p><p>“Oh, Chica, I’m envious.” Flo sighed. </p><p>“You come too, Flo.” Esther grinned. “I’m working from home so you two can keep each other company.”</p><p>“Hey, Flo, you need cash to keep your trucks afloat till this is over?” Amy asked, “I’ll send a check with my pilot.”</p><p>“You are too kind, Chica. If I lose the summer, I will take you up on it.” Flo smiled.</p><p>“Just keep it. Stick it in a savings account if ya don’t need it.” Amy shrugged. “How about you, Posen? Need cash?”</p><p>“Emily is handling most expenses, Ames, and I sold some stock to carry me through.” Aubrey replied.</p><p>Amy shook her head, “bad business, General. Sending a little to you and Legacy too. When you twig bitches gonna get I need someone to spend this shit on?”</p><p>“Then go into business with me when this is over, Ames. Let’s come up with a company that protects your income and provides dividends to the Bellas.” Aubrey suggested.</p><p>Amy grinned. “Now, you are talking, General! I’ll check in with you when things lighten up. Did we miss anyone?”</p><p>Jessica replied, “you already helped us last week, Ames.”</p><p>Beca nodded, “and you know we are set, if I can ever get this damn ep finished.”</p><p>Amy smiled, “all right then. You pitches stay out of trouble till next week. Now that you’re shacking up together, I gotta find someone to entertain me besides my ma. Later, pitches.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed as the connection closed. “We really are lucky, Em.”</p><p>Emily nodded, “do you really think you and Amy can come up with an umbrella organization for all of us?”</p><p>Aubrey shrugged, “We don’t have to employ you all, just make you minority stake holders. I just hope she has some money left when this is all over.”</p><p>Emily squeezed Aubrey, “thank you for suggesting I collaborate with Beca too.”</p><p>“It will be good for both of you.” Aubrey rested her head on Emily’s shoulder. “A little like the old normal.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Emily smiled. “I love the way you think.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled and didn’t move. She loved these girls. Maybe one more than the others, but she loved them all.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening Emily stretched out on the sofa and patted her side, “join me?”</p><p>Aubrey looked up from her reading and smiled. “What have you in mind?”</p><p>“Cuddle time,” Emily chewed on her lower lip. “Disney aired a sing along last night. Other than it will probably ask us for money, it might be a nice way to forget about the mess for a little while.”</p><p>Aubrey put her iPad down and moved over to curl up next to Emily. She never knew how much she would enjoy relinquishing control to someone she trusted. She felt Emily pull her close, and contentedly laid her head on the other woman’s shoulder. “You know, I wonder if I will forget how to be a hard-assed businesswoman by the time this is over.”</p><p>“I doubt it,” Emily chuckled as she kissed Aubrey’s head and coaxed the blonde hair to behave behind Aubrey’s ears. “I seem to recall you saying you lived for competition.”</p><p>“I did,” Aubrey laughed quietly. “I don’t know how you broke me, but I don’t compete with you.”</p><p>Emily cocked her head to one side, “you don’t, do you?” She rested her cheek against Aubrey’s head. “I don’t know how that happened, either.” She clicked on the video and laughed as Kristin Chenoweth led a vocal warm up. “Oh, my stars, they really think we will sing along?”</p><p>“You will,” Aubrey squeezed the brunette, “you will act all cool and collected, but the minute there is a song from the jungle book, you will be dancing around the room again.”</p><p>“Hey! I resemble that remark.” Emily teased with her dad’s joke. “I do have to admit that the dancing may not happen though.” She kissed Aubrey’s head again, “I’m not sure even Baloo could convince me to give up this comfy spot.”</p><p>Aubrey started to retort when the next act appeared on screen, “ok, I admit, I won’t have you compete with those professional dancers.” She reached over to lace her hand with Emily’s and kissed the fingertips she held. “I think you are cuter, though.”</p><p>Emily smiled as she felt the thrill of lips on her fingertips. She hoped she never got used to it. “I definitely feel like I have two left feet compared to them.” She had a hard time containing her bop to “You’ve Got a Friend in Me,” and “Spoonful of Sugar,” but quietly enjoyed, “How Far I’ll Go” and “When You Wish Upon a Star.”</p><p>“She really is phenomenally talented,” Aubrey murmured after Beyoncé finished.</p><p>Emily nodded, “it’s not fair.” She then busted out laughing. “Don’t look at me like that, Aubs, I’m kidding!”</p><p>“Good!” Aubrey felt her irritation subside. “I should probably admire her work ethic and her practice regimen. Maybe then you wouldn’t tease like that.”</p><p>“You are too serious!” Emily whispered into Aubrey’s hair. “This is supposed to be fun, remember?”</p><p>“It is,” Aubrey admitted. </p><p>Emily nodded, “I know. It’s really hard, sometimes.” She broke off.</p><p>“It’s nice to have a break from the hard. You do that for me. I hope I do that for you.” Aubrey couldn’t look up, just in case Emily’s eyes gave away her disappointment in her lazy, unemployed girlfriend.</p><p>“You do.” Emily swallowed hard, unsure if she had the courage to say what she was thinking. “You are my safe place, Aubs. The storm swirls around, but I know I can find you and it all calms down again.”</p><p>Aubrey wasn’t sure what to say but realized they had talked through several of the performances. “Hey, Em, they are playing your song!”</p><p>Emily laughed and joined in, “That’s why a bear can rest at ease...”</p><p>Aubrey snuggled closer, if that was possible. She knew what Emily meant, after all, Emily was her safe place too. She would let everything else go, even if they had talked through that song. For this hour, all was right with the world.</p><p> </p><p>4/19/2020 </p><p>Aubrey sat on the floor in the downstairs bathroom, her head leaning against the wall next to the toilet. Idly, she stared at the stack of supplies she had organized for severe weather. Since she didn’t trust her stomach at the moment, all she could do was mentally decide if the organization was satisfactory, or if she should rework it someday to be more efficient. She lifted her head off the wall and a wave of dizziness overtook her, so she quickly rested it on the wall again. She heard Emily talking as she came down the stairs, her shift apparently over. Aubrey wondered if she could talk loud enough to call out to the other woman, but instantly her stomach advised against it.</p><p>Emily reached the bottom of the stairs and look around. “Aubs?” She didn’t hear a response. “Well, I’m an idiot, talking to you like you are here.” She mocked herself and turned to check the studio. Hearing no sound from the piano, she opened the door, but the light was off. She closed it again. With a shake of her head she pondered where Aubrey could be. She started toward the kitchen when she noticed the bathroom light on. She headed over, intent on turning it off, when she saw the blonde on the floor. “Oh, my stars! Aubrey!” Emily rushed to the doorway and stood, unsure what to do, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>Aubrey held a finger to her lips. Several bouts of nausea had left her with a pounding headache, adding insult to injury. </p><p>Emily crouched down and whispered, “what’s wrong, Aubs? What can I do?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head slowly. “Dunno. Tummy,” she winced, still able to taste the last bout of retching. She turned her head away from Emily. “S’gross.” </p><p>“Oh, sweetie,” Emily turned off the light, in case it was making Aubrey’s headache worse. She sat down and placed a consoling hand on Aubrey’s leg. “How can I help?”</p><p>Aubrey shrugged, but tried again to push herself off of the wall. It was easier with Emily there to support her, although she was still a little dizzy. </p><p>“I’ve got you,” Emily whispered and supported Aubrey’s weight. She lifted her free hand to stroke the blonde hair. “Was it something you ate?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head slowly again. “Stupid.”</p><p>“Shhh,” Emily held on gently, “you be nice to my girl. Can you tell me what happened?” </p><p>Aubrey let herself sag against Emily. “Reading news, got dizzy, lost lunch.” She took a deep breath and felt her stomach muscles tighten but didn’t feel nauseous. “Gross.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie,” Emily rubbed Aubrey’s back. “Did the stress finally get to you?” When Aubrey nodded miserably, Emily settled down with her back against the front wall of the bathroom. “Come here, let me hold you better.”</p><p>Aubrey hesitated, but shifted carefully around until Emily had her legs stretched out with Aubrey between them and Emily’s arms encircling Aubrey. She returned to rubbing circles on Aubrey’s back. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.”</p><p>“People are dying by the dozens, Em. Just in Georgia!” Aubrey sobbed. “How can people be worried about opening businesses? Getting a haircut is more important than spreading a disease killing their neighbors?”</p><p>Emily nodded. She didn’t know what to say about the people protesting, the suggestion that states could reopen in the next week to ten days when the casualties keep rising. To know there were elected officials saying people should be willing to give their lives so the American lifestyle could continue, it just broke Emily’s heart. “I know, sweetie, I know.” She kissed the top of Aubrey’s head and rubbed her back some more. “We will continue to be careful, not just for us but for the people taking chances for us: the cashiers and grocers, and gas station attendants, the girls at the diner. It’s all we can do.”  Emily rocked Aubrey gently, “just because someone said we should open doesn’t mean you and I have to go.”</p><p>Aubrey calmed somewhat and nodded. “I just, I can’t.”</p><p>“I know, Aubs,” Emily wished she had more to say. After they sat together for a while, she asked, “how are you feeling now?”</p><p>“I really want to brush my teeth.” Aubrey’s voice was barely above a whisper. </p><p>Emily stifled a laugh. “Come on, then.” She worked her way to her feet and pulled Aubrey up. “Let’s go get your teeth brushed. Are you gonna want dinner tonight?” When Aubrey shook her head, Emily smiled again. “Then let’s get you settled upstairs. I’ll make a quick sandwich and come in after I brush my teeth.”</p><p>“Ok, I’m sorry.” Aubrey blushed.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about, Aubs. This thing has us all tied up in knots.” Emily followed her girl upstairs to be sure she made it without falling. “Are you sure I can’t get you anything?”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Aubrey shuddered at the thought of eating, “you go on. I can get myself to the bedroom.” She realized she sounded cranky but couldn’t help it.</p><p>Emily gave in to her urge to laugh. “I’m sorry, Aubs,” she gasped, “you are just so stinking cute.”</p><p>Aubrey grumbled, “you used to think I was tough.”</p><p>Emily gave her a squeeze, “you are tough, you are also cute, and I love I get to see both.”  She released the blonde and headed back to the stairs. “Be back soon.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded and started to brush her teeth. She had to come up with a better way to handle the news. </p><p>Aubrey was settled in bed, half curled on her side as if she still didn’t trust her stomach to behave. Emily entered and paused in the doorway, “still feel bad?”</p><p>Aubrey shrugged, “better, I guess. I’m trying to figure out a way to not get overwhelmed by the bad news.”</p><p>Emily sat down on the edge of the bed and started changing her clothes. Dressy above the waist and casual below for video conferences took longer than lazy days with only voice calls. “I was thinking about that, too. What if we agree to read the news together in the morning over breakfast and before we work out? We have two ways to process it, before it gets too much.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “that’s a good idea. I also think I need a moratorium. No news during the day, especially when you are working.” She blushed. “I think having someone to talk to keeps it from being too big to handle.”</p><p>Emily nodded back, “that’s true for me,” she finished changing and climbed in beside her girl. “And maybe no news after 10? So, we can settle down and sleep without it being in our dreams.”</p><p>“That’s worth a try,” Aubrey cuddled up close. “This would be so much harder without you,” she sighed.</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Emily agreed and wrapped an arm around Aubrey. “I found a new silly show we can binge watch. Not the whole season, but a bunch of episodes.”</p><p>Aubrey didn’t lift her head. “What is it?” </p><p>“Zoey’s extraordinary playlist.” Emily grinned as she looked for where she had found it. “A girl finds out she can hear people’s thoughts in musical form.”</p><p>“The show or the thoughts?” Aubrey did perk up a little.</p><p>Emily, however, didn’t follow the question. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed quietly, pretty sure her curiosity had dragged her into a linguistic argument. “Is the show in musical form, or just the thoughts?”</p><p>“Just the thoughts, I think.” Emily giggled. </p><p>“That’s new,” Aubrey approved. “I’ve seen all sorts of tv with people surprisingly starting to sing, but never as a type of telepathy or something.” Aubrey relaxed back into Emily’s embrace. “I hope it’s good.”</p><p>Emily nodded. “Me, too. I’ve been missing singing on tv since Glee ended.”</p><p>“Oh, please!” Aubrey sat up, “don’t tell me you liked that show? Mr. Shue would have been in jail before the end of the first season!”</p><p>“Sounds like you watched it,” Emily teased back.</p><p>Aubrey laid back down, trying to regain her dignity. “Only the first season. It showed promise but there is no way planting drugs to convince a football player to sing with your choir is going to fly.”</p><p>Emily squeezed Aubrey and giggled, “I love you still remember what made you mad!”</p><p>“Of course, I do,” Aubrey sniffed. “I still can’t believe you liked that show.”</p><p>“I will confess, I mostly watched the musical numbers on YouTube after the episode aired. Some of those stories were too emo even for me,” Emily laughed, “and that is saying something.”</p><p>Aubrey allowed herself a laugh, “ok, good, then it isn’t a deal breaker. Now, are we going to check this show out or what?”</p><p>Emily obediently hit the play button and they began the pilot episode. </p><p>Aubrey leaned up to get a better look, “oh my god, the lead guy looks so much like Jesse!”</p><p>Emily hit the pause button and looked more closely, “he really does! But I thought Jesse was an arranger, not an actor.”</p><p>“Yeah. I suppose he could have become an actor; he did like the limelight.” Aubrey settled down again. “Let’s hear him sing.”  </p><p>They continued to watch the show, and when the Max character did sing, Aubrey grabbed her phone. A quick search of IMDB identified the actor so she put her phone down and shrugged. “If it is Jesse, he had one hell of a stage persona complete with biographical information. I hope they never meet.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Emily was puzzled once again.</p><p>“Don’t you know? Meeting your doppelgänger is supposed to be bad luck and perhaps an omen of danger.” Aubrey said absently.</p><p>“Aubrey Posen! Are you superstitious?” Emily was stunned.</p><p>“No,” Aubrey scoffed, “but I do believe we don’t know everything, and other cultures may have information we have not properly considered. Are we going to watch or talk?”</p><p>Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing. This woman was never going to stop amazing and amusing her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>couldn't resist the meta reference, please forgive me (=</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. April 20-21, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily learns more about Aubrey's upbringing; The state starts to think about re-opening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/20/2020</p><p>“You were right, Emily, the pond helps.” Aubrey laid her head down on her legs and stretched her back. She kept her head turned away from her girlfriend, afraid the sight of Emily in exercise wear and practicing her kickboxing would be too distracting to do any real yoga. “I still can’t believe you made all of this happen.”</p><p>Emily finished her warmup and sat down to do some stretching before she took on a more rigorous round of practice. “It wasn’t me, really, it was my dad. He said mom had a hard time when she was pregnant with me, so he built all of this to give her a nice place to rest.”</p><p>“It must have been awesome growing up with parents who love each other that much,” Aubrey couldn’t hide the wistfulness in her voice. “I don’t remember my mom.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Aubs. You never told me what happened.” Emily replied softly.</p><p>“We were in the Middle East. I was maybe a year old? I don’t remember. Anyway, she caught something, and the army hospital didn’t have a good treatment for it.” Aubrey shrugged, “they flew her back to the states, but Dad had to arrange for us to come back. By the time he did, she was gone. He left me with my aunt and went back to active duty before I was three.”</p><p>Emily stopped stretching and stared. “Did he come home very often?”</p><p>Aubrey changed positions to stretch her legs, “at first he did. My aunt kept harassing the chaplains to make sure he took time to visit with me. He got a state side appointment for a couple of years when I was in elementary school. Even then, I knew he would rather be out in the field. So, when I was 11, I suggested boarding school. I could live at Brandon Hall all year and stay with my aunt on holidays. The kids couldn’t decide if it was cool that I was an army brat, or if they should vilify me for having a war mongering father.”</p><p>Emily felt her eyes prick as she listened. “Damn, Aubs. Didn’t you have any friends?”</p><p>“Not really,” Aubrey shrugged again as she changed position for the third time. It was as if she were reciting a speech, a story she had told so many times she didn’t have to think about it anymore. “My aunt had started me on the piano when I was 4. I spent most of my free time practicing. I guess you could say my piano and teacher were my friends. I became intimately close to Beethoven, Chopin, Liszt and Mozart. Chopin was my favorite; still is.”</p><p>“But you gave it up for the Bellas?” Emily prodded.</p><p>Aubrey nodded. “Chloe was my first real friend. It was worth being a Bella and all the crap Alice put us through so she wouldn’t take it alone. I couldn’t rehearse both effectively and keep my grades up. So, I chose Chloe.”</p><p>Emily smiled, “I’m sorry for the piano, but happy for me.”</p><p>Aubrey allowed herself a look at Emily then, “me, too. It was hard senior year. I had a horrific failure to make up for, and of course, Chloe fell for Beca. I felt like I was losing the only friend I’d ever had. I was a real bitch.”</p><p>Emily nodded again. This time, she gave up any pretense she was going to do more kickboxing. “I’m glad you didn’t really lose her.”</p><p>“Oh, the fear I had when I graduated, and she didn’t!” Aubrey shook her head at the memory. “I was lucky to get a job at the Lodge, so we could stay in touch. When it turned out I was good at it, I got promoted quickly. Then when my aunt died, she left me enough to become the majority owner.”</p><p>“You own the lodge?” Emily blinked and sat down next to Aubrey, who nodded.</p><p>“Not outright,” Aubrey explained, “but I am the majority shareholder now. That made it easy to leave the job, helping to choose a colleague I trusted to run it. I worry about if it will ever re-open after all of this.” She sighed, “the stock I sold was not for the lodge, so I am still majority owner. I may ask Amy to invest in it to carry us through, or I may sell off and start fresh with a new idea with her. I don’t know yet.”</p><p>Emily reached over and rubbed Aubrey’s back. “Too much loss for someone so young.” Her voice was a little shaky.</p><p>“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right?” Aubrey sat up and looked into Emily’s eyes, “and I still think it’s awesome how much your parents love each other.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Emily swallowed past the lump in her throat. “You know, I have always thought I was too uncoordinated for yoga. Think you can teach me some to keep me limber enough to kick box?”</p><p>“I would love to,” Aubrey’s face lit up. “There is no such thing as uncoordinated in yoga, we just keep shifting until it works for you.” </p><p>Emily smiled as Aubrey began the instruction. She had a lot to process about this woman she cared so much about. Maybe the yoga would help them both. </p><p><br/>Sometime later, after exercise, showering and snuggling, Aubrey headed into the kitchen to make lunch. Emily watched her go, curled up on the couch with her legs tucked under her, and picked up her phone.</p><p>Emily: hey aca-mom?<br/>Chloe: what’s up, Legacy?<br/>Emily: just want to say thank you.<br/>Chloe: I am sure you are welcome, but what for?<br/>Emily: being friends with Aubrey.<br/>Chloe: well, that is my pleasure. She’s a hell of a lady.<br/>Emily: yeah, she is. She told me about her childhood.<br/>Chloe: oh, yeah. It wasn’t easy.<br/>Emily: no, it wasn’t. She says she became a Bella for you.<br/>Chloe: she did? She told me she became a Bella because of the sound. It was like a piano but with voices.<br/>Emily: I can see that, but she didn’t want you to face Alice alone.<br/>Chloe: oh wow. Did I mention she is a hell of a lady?<br/>Emily: yeah, and she is. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you. I think my life would be much less rich without her.<br/>Chloe: I know what you mean. I can’t imagine my life without her. You take good care of her for me? <br/>Emily: I will. I can’t imagine life without her either.<br/>Chloe: good, then I don’t have to do the best friend speech.<br/>Emily: Nope, I already know I’m toast if I hurt her.<br/>Chloe: good girl! Proud of you, aca-daughter. Now when you gonna talk to Becs?<br/>Emily: oh yeah, guess we should both get on that collaboration thing.<br/>Chloe: it’d be good for both of you and save my life!<br/>Emily: oops! Cap is cranky?<br/>Chloe: you know how she gets when she is stuck!<br/>Emily: oh yeah. Ok, I’m on it, aca-mom.<br/>Chloe: thanks Legacy, I owe you one.<br/>Emily: not a chance, I’ll be paying back what I owe you for the rest of my life. The Bellas, Flashlight, and now Aubrey. <br/>Chloe: love ya, Legacy.<br/>Emily: back atcha aca-mom.</p><p>Emily smiled at the exchange. She really did have the greatest life. She felt so lucky. </p><p><br/>Later that night, a sound woke Aubrey. She turned over. “Did you say something?” She asked Emily.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Emily responded.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.” Aubrey smiled and caressed the cheek she could reach. “I’m right here.”</p><p>Emily then murmured something Aubrey didn’t understand. Aubrey smoothed hair out of Emily’s face, and asked, “are you ok?”  If Emily responded in words, Aubrey again didn’t understand them.  Emily scooted closer, making sounds in her throat but not articulating anything. “Oh, Zoe, are you talking in your sleep?”</p><p>“Not now,” Emily replied, clear as day. </p><p>Aubrey looked closely at the woman beside her and laughed quietly. “Oh, yes you are.” The eyes were closed, the face relaxed, even her hands were twitching as if to show Aubrey that Emily was dreaming. Aubrey stroked the long brown hair, “everything is ok, Zoe, I promise. I’m right here.”</p><p>Emily released a contented sigh and her hands relaxed. Aubrey continued to stroke Emily’s hair until the movement lulled both of them back into a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>4/21/2020</p><p>“That stupid, idiotic, politics-driven asshole!” </p><p>Aubrey looked up, startled. “Em? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“The asshole governor has decided it’s fine to reopen the state. Now. When hundreds of people have died, and thousands are still infected.” Emily prowled around the living room, pacing from the kitchen to the studio to the front door and past the television. “What the hell is he thinking? He is more worried about the economy than the people who elected him!”</p><p>“Calm down, Em. It’s not going to help anyone if you have a stroke,” Aubrey tried.</p><p>“How the hell am I supposed to calm down?” Emily stopped in her pacing and glared at Aubrey. “People are dying, Aubs! We don’t have enough testing. There are people overseas getting re-infected! We don’t have a vaccine.” She started pacing again, “twenty thousand died when they reopened too soon after the Spanish Flu!”</p><p>Aubrey pulled her legs up and under her on the sofa. She didn’t disagree with anything Emily was saying or feeling, she just didn’t know what to do about it.</p><p>“I’ve never felt so fucking helpless, Aubs.” Emily spun on her heels and started walking the opposite direction. “We’ll be fine, I’m pretty sure they won’t reopen the clinics yet.” The brunette started ticking off her fingers, “we would first have to hire people to give each clinic a deep cleaning. Then we would have to bring someone in to train all of us on how to do our therapy with social distancing, and order masks that are see through.” She paused again to stop in front of Aubrey, “can you imagine how difficult therapy would be when the clients can’t see our faces? They could imagine all sorts of reactions behind those masks and undo years of improvement.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded and kept listening. She would have to call the Lodge board of directors and determine some similar steps for ultimately reopening, but she wasn’t expecting any real grand reopening until mid-summer. </p><p>Emily, meanwhile, had started to pace again. “I guess I should talk to my supervisor and make sure she has thought of all this stuff. I mean I am sure she has, she’s really good at this, but damn, how are we just supposed to reopen in three days with all of the risk that is still out there?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Em. That’s a good question.” Aubrey answered softly. </p><p>Emily’s phone rang, “that’s Marilyn. I’m sorry, I’m being a bitch. I’m gonna take this upstairs.” She started toward the stairs and spoke into the phone, “hello.”</p><p>“You aren’t a bitch,” Aubrey responded, pretty sure Emily didn’t hear her. She watched as her girlfriend climbed the stairs and then sat staring at her hands while she sat on the sofa. Suddenly, she had an idea. </p><p>Aubrey: gonna head out for a few minutes, see you when I get back.</p><p>She didn’t expect a reply. She slid open her Uber app and ordered a car. By the time it arrived, she had changed into clothes she didn’t mind being seen around town in and had fixed a mask to her face.</p><p>Sometime later, Emily came downstairs and looked around. Her boss had been just as irate as she had been, and between them they had worked off some steam and come up with a plan to stay supportive from home for several more weeks. Now, Emily felt guilty for taking her frustration out on Aubrey and had come down to apologize.</p><p>When a circuit of the house and back yard showed Aubrey was not around, Emily thought to check her phone and got the message. She blushed. “Wow, I must have really been over the top.” She muttered to herself as she plopped onto the sofa where Aubrey had been and tried to think of some way to make it up to the blonde.</p><p>She had not gotten far in her pondering when she heard the key in the front door. She leapt to her feet and pulled the door open. </p><p>“Hey!” Aubrey laughed, “glad to see me?”</p><p>“Oh, God, Aubrey, I was such a bitch, I’m so sorry!” Emily groveled.</p><p>“You were not a bitch. You were upset and understandably so.” Aubrey held out a vanilla shake and paper bag, “you needed a goodie.”</p><p>Emily felt tears prick her eyes; she could smell the French fries. “Oh, my stars.”</p><p>Aubrey put her hand in the middle of Emily’s chest and said, “move off, I can’t get the rest of this inside.”</p><p>Emily took a step back, still holding onto to shake and fries. “What else did you get?”</p><p>“Well, it struck me you needed to let go of adulting for a little while.” Aubrey’s eyes danced, “so I went to the grocery store, first.”</p><p>She picked up the bags she had put on the front stoop while she unlocked the door and brought them inside. After a little juggling, she got the door closed and locked and headed toward the kitchen.</p><p>“You didn’t get a shake for you?” Emily asked.</p><p>“Not today.” Aubrey smiled, “I’m feeling more like a nice vodka and tonic may settle my nerves after dinner. The question is, what would you like besides fries and a shake?”</p><p>“Not sure,” Emily laughed, and it was the first authentic laugh Aubrey had heard in days. “What are the options?”</p><p>Aubrey put the bags down and pulled out some milk, and then some boxes. “Well, we have Raisin Bran, Crispix, Frosted Flakes, Sugar Pops and Captain Crunch.”</p><p>Emily’s mouth dropped open. “You bought breakfast cereal?”</p><p>Aubrey nodded happily, “I couldn’t remember your favorite, but we always had Sugar Pops, Frosted Flakes and Crunchberries at the Bella house. The Raisin Bran and Crispix are so I can keep you company.”</p><p>Emily continued to stare. Aubrey walked over, turned the girl around and pushed her toward the living room. “Find something fun on Disney Plus, like, I don’t know, Cars or something. Eat your French fries before they get cold. I think I will have some Raisin Bran. Sweet fruit in milk is such a guilty pleasure.”</p><p>Emily sat down as she was told and stared at the fries and shake. By the time Aubrey joined her, she still hadn’t moved. “Seriously, Junk? Am I going to have to help you with those?”</p><p>Emily snapped out of her reverie, “no way, Posen. You should have brought your own.” She grinned and turned on the television. “You are my favorite person, you know.”</p><p>“How convenient,” Aubrey leaned over and bumped her shoulder into Emily’s, “you happen to be mine, too. Now shake a leg! Which Disney princess are we going to sing along with?”</p><p>“Cars doesn’t have good songs.” Emily groused, “I’ll find someone better.”</p><p>Aubrey took a healthy bite of her cereal and exaggerated her enjoyment. It was worth going out into that chaos to see the smile on Emily’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Later on, Emily groaned as her phone rang. “Not now!” </p><p>Aubrey rolled over onto her side and allowed Emily access to the cell phone. She leaned with one head on her hand and waited.</p><p>“Hi, Cap,” Emily looked at Aubrey and rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna put you on speaker, Aubrey’s here too.”</p><p>“Oh hey, Posen. Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” Beca laughed. It took all of Aubrey’s will power to keep from embarrassing the former Bella captain.</p><p>“What’s up, Cap.” Emily inserted before Aubrey lost control and said something that would mortify them both.</p><p>“I was just wondering about that collaboration we said we were gonna do. Were you serious?” Beca’s voice sounded uncertain.</p><p>Emily dropped her shoulders. She really should have stepped up sooner. “Sorry, Cap. I was still gunky after the allergy attack. I’m just starting to sing again. I should have called you.”</p><p>“Oh, no, that’s ok.” Beca tried to reassure Emily. “I mean, I’m sorry you were sick, but glad you are feeling better.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Emily smiled. “Have you any ideas about what we should collaborate on? I mean, do you just need another ear, or do you want to do something from scratch?”</p><p>“I’ve got some stuff, but I’m not happy with it. Just feel like I’m spinning my wheels.” Beca replied. “You got anything we can tinker with?”</p><p>Emily looked over at Aubrey, her eyes bright, “maybe? I mean, one thing we can play with is that lullaby we did for Bella in Spain. I’ve never expanded it. I may have a few others I’ve not taken to the bull pen yet.”</p><p>There was a short silence before Beca responded. “Oh, right, you are still with Republic. Tell you what, I’ll ask Epic to talk to Republic so we can do this on the up and up. Then we can split what we do however the two labels see fit.”</p><p>“That would be great, Beca. I guess I forgot I would have to have permission to work with an artist on another label.” Emily winced, but Aubrey looked thoughtful.</p><p>“Yeah, me too. Maybe next contract season we oughta just start our own label.” Beca laughed.</p><p>Aubrey smirked, “way ahead of you Hobbit. That is exactly what we will do.”</p><p>“What?”<br/>“What?”</p><p>Aubrey laughed at the tandem surprise. “I’m talking with Amy about a business; I think we should go into music publishing. Tell you more another time, Hobbit. You have a phone call to make.”</p><p>“In a hurry to get rid of me, Posen?” Beca teased.</p><p>“Only if you don’t want to hear us, Hobbit.” Aubrey smiled mischievously. Emily bit her lower lip.</p><p>“Oh, shit, now I have to get that image outta my mind. Bye, Legacy.” Beca hung up in a hurry.</p><p>“Was that necessary?” Emily looked over at Aubrey, who took the phone out of Emily’s hand and dropped it on the side table.</p><p>“Absolutely, it was pay back for three years of horny Beca interrupting calls from Greece.” Aubrey giggled, “I expect to hear about it from Chloe, but not until tomorrow.”</p><p>Emily let Aubrey pull her closer, “Why tomorrow?”</p><p>Aubrey smiled, “Chloe will respect our privacy, and take the opportunity to extract the image from Beca’s mind in such a way that they will both be indisposed until morning.” Emily started to ask another question and Aubrey whispered, “do I have to quote Mary Chapin-Carpenter again?” </p><p>Emily shook her head, smiled, and kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. April 22, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily finally tells her folks about her loss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/22/2020</p><p>Emily groaned as her phone went off. She rolled out of bed and murmured, “gotta call, Aubs, be back soon.”</p><p>Aubrey rubbed her eyes and nodded. She hated that the plan for only doctors to take overnight calls had failed so spectacularly but loved that the team trusted Emily with her music therapy patients. She looked at the clock. It was just 2 a.m. She debated staying up or trying to catch more sleep before she got caught in a 3:17 a.m. loop again. </p><p>Emily leaned over and kissed Aubrey on the top of the head. “Sleep, hun, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“I hate you know what I’m thinking.” Aubrey muttered,</p><p>“No, you don’t.” Emily winked and hurried down the hall to the spare room to patch into her call.</p><p>Aubrey sighed, she really didn’t, but she also felt disloyal going back to sleep. She reached over to her phone and turned on the ambient sound app that had the best ocean sound she could find. It wasn’t Mykonos, but sometimes it helped her to sleep. She set the timer for 45 minutes and hoped it would be long enough. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the smell of the ocean. </p><p>By the time Emily returned, Aubrey was deeply asleep. The brunette paused in the doorway to let her eyes adjust to the darkness and was struck again with how lucky she felt to be sharing her life with this woman. She knew that this time of inactivity would fade, and they would struggle with time management and how to carve out time for each other, but she found she looked forward to it, like it was the logical next step in figuring out their joint life. She felt her heart beat faster as she realized she was contemplating a long-term relationship during the craziness of a pandemic, but it was comforting in its own way. With a shake of her head and a muttered, “stop over thinking, Junk,” she made her way back to the bed. She slipped under the covers, but before she could arrange pillows and get comfortable, Aubrey rolled over, tucked up against her and draped a leg and arm over Emily’s torso.</p><p>Emily felt her throat tighten. Once again, she considered how stinking cute this woman could be, especially when she slept. Emily scooted into a more comfortable position as best she could without waking the other woman. She stroked the blonde hair and watched as Aubrey sighed contentedly in her sleep. “You know I’m gonna marry you, Aubrey Posen,” the whisper came out of Emily’s mouth before she really thought about it, but she knew it to be true.</p><p>Hours later, she awoke with her head on her pillows and curled up with Aubrey curled around her. She giggled at the thought of being little spoon when she was several inches the taller of them. </p><p>Aubrey heard the giggle. “Good morning,” she whispered into Emily’s ear.</p><p>Emily turned her head, “good morning.” </p><p>Aubrey shifted to allow Emily to roll over onto her back. “How was the call?”</p><p>“Not bad. This one just felt better talking to someone they knew. We talked about the virus, and the lifting of the lockdown. I arranged for another call later today so we can figure out what we can do for music therapy with what the person has around the house.” Emily smiled. “You were sleeping so good.”</p><p>“Was I?” Aubrey laughed, “I guess I was; I don’t remember you coming back to bed.”</p><p>“You draped yourself over me almost before I got all the way in.” Emily reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Aubrey’s ear. “I love that you sleep better now.”</p><p>“It’s all your fault, Emily Junk.” Aubrey turned her head to kiss the hand close to her ear. “You are magic. By the way, do you know you talk in your sleep?”</p><p>Emily blinked. “No, I didn’t. What do I talk about?”</p><p>“Mostly it’s just sounds and nonsense words.” Aubrey smiled. “Once you asked me where I was going.” She rubbed her face against the hand still close to her cheek. “I tried to assure you I wasn’t going anywhere.” </p><p>“I’m glad.” Emily wanted to make a joke and laugh it off but was struck again by how much she cared for this woman. Instead, she changed the subject, “anything on your agenda today?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head. “I don’t have anything on the agenda for the near future.” She laughed quietly, “well, nothing other than doing my best to take care of you.”</p><p>“Something you do very well,” Emily returned the compliment. “Are you all awake and ready to start the day?”</p><p>“Maybe not quite yet,” Aubrey smiled and reached over to take Emily’s hand. She placed light kisses on the palm and onto the wrist. “I might want to spend a little more time with you, first.”</p><p>Emily felt the thrill from her wrist, up her arm and down her spine. “Hmm,” she pulled Aubrey’s hand close to kiss each fingertip. “I might be able to arrange that.” Then she leaned closer to press her lips to Aubrey’s. “Sounds like a lovely way to start the day,” she murmured before kissing Aubrey again.</p><p>Aubrey merely smiled against Emily’s lips before returning the kiss. Definitely a nice way to start the day. </p><p>Later in the day, Emily took a deep breath and sent a group text.</p><p>Mom: so why are we texting today, baby?<br/>Dad: yeah, kiddo. I thought the pond was working.<br/>Emily: it is. I don’t want to interrupt Aubrey. She’s rehearsing.<br/>Mom: that doesn’t answer the question, baby. This isn’t your usual calling day.<br/>Emily: I know. God you are so pushy.<br/>Dad: don’t swear kiddo, it seems funny coming from you.<br/>Emily: this was a bad idea; I’ll call you on Saturday.<br/>Mom: don’t you dare. You have us here and if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I will call you.<br/>Emily: nothing is wrong. Aubrey really loves the pond.<br/>Dad: then what is it kiddo? I heard the Governor wants to open the state, but the Mayor wants you to stay locked in.<br/>Dad: do you need to come home?<br/>Emily: no dad, everything is fine. Everything is great, actually.<br/>Mom: I’m waiting. My finger is on the button to make this a FaceTime call.<br/>Emily: all right! So, you guys were right, Aubrey and I have sorta started seeing each other.<br/>Mom: I assume that is your euphemism for sleeping together? After all, you have been seeing each other daily for a month now.<br/>Emily: and you wonder why I don’t wanna tell you stuff?<br/>Mom: baby, this is me. We tell each other everything. Why would you be dishonest about your relationships?<br/>Emily: oh shit. Ok mom. Can you patch us in a three-way call?</p><p>“Your dad is watching right here, FaceTime was faster.” Katherine said before Emily could even say hello. “What’s going on, Baby?”</p><p>“This is really hard for me, mom.” Emily screwed her eyes tight. “First of all, when you guys teased me about Aubrey being my girlfriend, she wasn’t. I sorta had a meltdown the day we fixed the pond, and I told her the next day how important she was to me and she seems to feel the same way. So, we are sorta trying it out.”</p><p>“I don’t get it, kiddo. What’s got you so nervous? We told you, if you love her, we love her.” Bubba broke in.</p><p>“Dad, please?” Emily took a shaky breath. “When we started talking about how we were feeling, something came up that I hadn’t told anyone, really, and now I feel bad I didn’t tell you.”</p><p>Katherine took a sharp breath. “Are you ok, Baby?”</p><p>Emily licked her lips. “I am now, but a couple of years ago I,” she broke off.</p><p>Katherine looked at her husband. They were both concerned but knew their daughter well enough to know they had to give her all the time she wanted.</p><p>Emily tried again, “when I went to Los Angeles, I did a lot of stupid things. I hung out with people who were, well, I dunno, how to explain it, but I was stupid. Mom, I got pregnant.”</p><p>Katherine closed her eyes. Since there had been no previous mention of the child, she knew there were only three possibilities for the outcome. “Oh, baby.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, mom.” Emily started to cry. “I should have told you, but the guy didn’t want anything to do with me. I came here to talk to Stacie. She was raising Bella on her own already.” She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. “But I, shit,” she stopped and took another shaky breath. “Mom, I lost her.”</p><p>“Oh baby!” Katherine repeated. “I’m so sorry! I wish I could hold you.”</p><p>“I wish you could, too.” Emily replied softly. “I feel like I let you down.”</p><p>Bubba looked at Katherine, his eyes bright with tears and he gestured at the phone. Katherine nodded, “you didn’t let me down, baby. It happened to us too. I was lucky, I still had your dad around. But I lost your big brother years before you were born. If anything, my genetics let you down.”</p><p>“Hey, kiddo, we hate this happened to you, but it doesn’t change a thing. You are still and always will be my little girl.” Bubba’s voice cracked. “I’d give you the world, Baby, if I could.”</p><p>“I know, dad. Aubrey said it wasn’t my fault, and I should talk to you guys about it.”</p><p>Katherine wiped her eyes, “I knew I liked her.”</p><p>Emily smiled despite herself, “yeah, she’s something else. I didn’t know how to tell you,” Emily added, “I was so ashamed.”</p><p>“Emily Junk, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of!” Katherine said fiercely. “I don’t care if that boy was a fling or someone you thought was the man of your dreams. You are a beautiful, powerful, sexy woman and you get to choose your partners. I’m sorry he wouldn’t man up to his responsibilities, and I’m sorry we Junks have a history of miscarriages. But neither of those things are your fault, and you have nothing to be ashamed of.”</p><p>Emily found herself laughing through her tears. “Well, mom, here in the south people still feel an unwed mother is a sin.”</p><p>“And people in the south still think churches will keep them from dying of this stupid virus. I can’t help what people think.” Katherine was still on a roll. “People in the south also don’t think highly of two men or two women being in love and I can’t give two cents for them because love is love.”</p><p>“I think your mother is trying to make you feel better, kiddo.” Bubba added.</p><p>“Yeah I got that. Thanks dad.” Emily took a deep breath and released it. “Love you guys.”</p><p>“Love you too, Baby. Next time you call, put Aubrey on the phone? I want to thank her.” Katherine was wiping her eyes again.</p><p>Emily nodded. “I will mom. Thanks for understanding. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you would.”</p><p>“Being fresh out of college is a scary time, kiddo.” Bubba smiled. “We are sorry you had a rough go, but we hope you remember we are here for you.”</p><p>“I’ll remember dad. Love you.” It was Emily’s turn to wipe her eyes.</p><p>“Love you too, kiddo. Talk to you on Saturday?”</p><p>Emily nodded, “and I’ll make Aubrey stay.”</p><p>“Love you, Baby, talk to you and Aubrey on Saturday.” Katherine blew kisses before Emily could close the connection.</p><p>She put her phone in her pocket and headed toward the studio. She got there just as Aubrey opened the door to exit. </p><p>“Em? What’s wrong? You’ve been crying!” Aubrey immediately placed her hand on Emily’s arm, waiting to see if the other woman wanted a hug. Emily leaned in and placed her forehead on Aubrey’s shoulder. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist. </p><p>“I told my folks.” </p><p>Aubrey lifted a hand and rubbed Emily’s back, “oh, sweetie, I wish you had told me. I would have been there for you.”</p><p>“I know,” Emily murmured. “I felt like I needed to do this, to sack up as Beca used to say.” She allowed herself a little laugh, “but now mom wants you on the Saturday call. She wants to thank you.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Aubrey tried to tease.</p><p>Emily pulled back and looked into blue eyes. “Yeah. She wants to thank you for telling me it wasn’t my fault, for being here, and for asking me to tell them.” Emily smiled, “all the things I should thank you for.”</p><p>“Then consider me thanked.” Aubrey squeezed Emily, turned her around and steered her toward the living room. “It’s too early for dinner, and too late for lunch. You have no calls to take. Is it exercise time?”</p><p>Emily rotated in Aubrey’s arms. “What sort of exercise do you have in mind?” She lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>“Out of the gutter, Junk.” Aubrey laughed. “You have had an emotional conversation. All sorts of fight and flight chemicals are coursing through your veins. You should change into your kick boxing clothes and work some of it off.”</p><p>“Then maybe later we can work off some different tension?” Emily loved teasing Aubrey.</p><p>“If you don’t know how good you look in your exercise clothes, well, then you haven’t seen you, Emily Junk.” Aubrey growled. “Some days it is all I can do to keep my hands to myself. Don’t even push those buttons when I am trying to help you do what is good for you.”</p><p>Emily slipped her arms around Aubrey’s waist. “You are good for me.”</p><p>“And you are impossible.” Aubrey laughed as Emily leaned in for a kiss. Kickboxing was probably going to have to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. April 23-24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little longer section - one of those where the girls ease the hurts in each others lives. Like people do (=</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/23/2020</p><p>Aubrey sighed. “I understand. Just tell him I’m doing fine, and I wanted to know he was all right.” She should have known better than to call. Her father always took care of the entire country before he would check on his own daughter. “Yes, thank you. I appreciate you taking the message.” She threw the phone across the room in frustration. </p><p>Emily sat by the fire pit and whistled under her breath. She placed tinder under a teepee shaped pile of kindling. She looked up into the late afternoon sky and thought the clouds were perfect for a reflected sunset. She texted Aubrey.</p><p>Emily: hey, come outside when you are done.</p><p>She held the button on the lighter as she pulled the trigger. She jumped when the flame was hotter than she expected and turned down the fuel. When it looked like a safe flame, she tucked it under the kindling to the tinder and started to hum again. </p><p>As the little flame ignited the wax paper she was using as a fire starter, she looked down at her phone. The call must be going longer than Aubrey expected. Emily kept an eye on the fire, trying to will it to light the kindling. Finally, she remembered the words to the song her mother used to sing whenever they lit a fire.</p><p>Rise up oh flame<br/>By thy light glowing <br/>Show to us beauty<br/>Vision and joy.</p><p>She felt a little silly singing it. It wasn’t like she was singing an incantation or something. It was just including her folks again in the relighting of the pit.</p><p>When the kindling was well caught, Emily felt pretty pleased with herself. It caught the first time; she had expected to have to start over and again several times. It was her good fortune that the rains of the previous week had given way to sunshine and the wood had dried out. She added more kindling and the smallest of her pinion logs in hopes she didn’t kill it. The flame flickered, and Emily was afraid she had moved too quickly. She blew on the glowing sticks to coax it back to life and thought of her mom’s song again. Finally, the pinion caught, and she could relax.</p><p>Emily picked her phone up. She still hadn’t heard back from Aubrey. She started to worry. She looked up at the sky and the clouds were starting to take on a pink tinge. Taking her lower lip between her teeth, she debated what to do. Finally, she placed the spark guard over the fire and headed inside.</p><p>“Aubs?” Emily called when she entered the kitchen. The blonde was not there, or in the living room. A quick walk around showed she wasn’t in the bathroom or studio, either. Emily headed upstairs. She went straight to the room she now shared with Aubrey, and saw the woman sitting on the bed, her head in her hands and resting on her knees. “Aubs?” Emily repeated in a whisper.</p><p>“When am I gonna learn, Em?” Aubrey sounded miserable.</p><p>Emily sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Aubrey, “oh, sweetie! I guess the call didn’t go well?”</p><p>“He’s too busy to answer. Even when I have an appointment, he’s too busy to answer.” Aubrey lifted her head, “god, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t found me.” Her voice broke.</p><p>“He’s an idiot,” Emily responded, trying to keep her anger in check. She had thought the reunion after the tour had started Aubrey onto a better relationship with her dad, but it was now clear Emily was wrong. That man was never going to see what a remarkable woman his daughter had turned out to be despite his treatment of her. “We never have to think about what might have been, because we did find each other that night. You are safe, here, with me, for as long as you want to stay.”</p><p>Aubrey leaned her head against Emily, “you will get tired of me. Everyone does.”</p><p>“I’m not everyone.” Emily took a deep breath, “come on. I have a fire in the fire pit, and we can just catch the sunset if we hurry.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled faintly, but let Emily pull her into an upright position. The two made their way to the back yard, where Emily put a second log on the fire and then sat down on the chaise lounge that she had pulled close to the fire. “Look” Emily pointed at the clouds over head which were definitely pink and starting to turn purple. </p><p>While Aubrey looked up obediently, she also felt a tug of her hand and so she sank down onto the chaise. Emily settled with her back well supported and pulled Aubrey into an embrace against her. Aubrey leaned back, still alternating between looking up at the sky and down at the fire pit. She could hear the waterfalls in the pond nearby and marveled at the loveliness of the scene, despite her sadness. She let her head rest on Emily again and she sighed.</p><p>“I mean it, Aubs,” Emily whispered. “You never have to worry about where you are gonna be as long as I breathe. I can have your name added to the deed, if it will make you feel safer. I don’t care.”</p><p>“You can’t do that, Em.” Aubrey sounded tired, “you can’t make decisions like that now. This stupid virus is still messing with our lives. You can’t know you won’t get tired of me. You can’t know this is going to last.”</p><p>“That’s where you are wrong, Aubrey Posen.” Emily smiled against the blonde hair. “I get what you are afraid of. I really do. And maybe I can’t promise we are gonna last. But I am always gonna care what happens to you. I told Amy and I will tell you, and I will tell any of our Bellas. We were sisters first, and you are stuck with me. I messed up once and tried to do shit on my own. I know I can’t pull anything off without my Bellas on my side. That means you guys have to be able to count on me, too.”</p><p>Aubrey listened. She felt her heart thump in fear when Emily admitted she wasn’t sure this relationship would last, but when the other woman started talking about the sisterhood of being Bellas, Aubrey felt the truth in her words. They really all had promised each other to be there for each other, that night at the retreat when they sat around a fire reminiscent of this one. “Bellas for life.” Aubrey whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, Bellas for life.” Emily squeezed her arms around Aubrey’s waist and looked up at the sky just starting to flicker with stars. “You all took a chance on a snot nosed, over enthusiastic freshman. You took me in, gave me a place to belong where being a music geek was a badge of honor, not a mark of being a loser. You were there even when the others forgot in their first tries at being adults.” Emily rested her chin on Aubrey’s shoulder. “I learned a lot over the last three years, Aubs. I’m not a flake anymore. You were there for me. I won’t forget. I will be there for you.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded to let the woman behind her know she had heard. “How can you be so sure?” She whispered.</p><p>“I can be as constant as you can. Try me.” Emily teased. “Betcha I win?”</p><p>“That’s a competition I wouldn’t mind losing,” Aubrey laughed in spite of herself.</p><p>Emily kissed the cheek she could reach. “I like winning.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed harder, “that’s not what you said on tour.”</p><p>“You are converting me.” Emily teased again. “Look,” she pointed up at the sky as the last of the sun faded and stars were becoming clear. “It’s been years since I could see the stars this brightly in the city. Some good can come from this stupid pandemic.”</p><p>Aubrey looked up and then squeezed the arms that held her. “I am constantly surprised at the good coming out of the bad.”</p><p>Emily smiled and nodded. “We’re gonna win, Aubrey, I just know we will.”</p><p>Aubrey relaxed into the embrace and nodded. She wasn’t as sure, but she could let Emily believe for them both. After all, Emily wasn’t Eeyore.</p><p><br/>“Do you know what time it is?” Aubrey was still leaning back in Emily’s arms as the two women looked up at the sky. The fire had subsided to glowing embers, the water still trickled nearby, and the stars still gleamed above. </p><p>“Nope,” Emily spoke softly, since her mouth was so close to Aubrey’s ear. “Don’t wanna look, either.”</p><p>“Why not?” Aubrey’s voice sounded amused.</p><p>“I know it’s evening, not morning, but I was just here thinking,</p><p>The year's at the spring, <br/>And day's at the morn; <br/>Morning's at seven; <br/>The hill-side's dew-pearl'd; <br/>The lark's on the wing;         <br/>The snail's on the thorn; <br/>God's in His heaven— <br/>All's right with the world!(Robert Browning, Pippa’s Song)”</p><p>Aubrey closed her eyes and smiled, “Yeah, you are magic that way. I don’t know how you can take a shit storm of a day and make all right with the world.”</p><p>“It’s not just me, Aubs.” Emily kissed the ear she could reach. “It’s us. Together, we can do anything. I pick you up when you need it; you pick me up when I need it. We’re a good team, Posen. One of these days, you will remember that.”</p><p>“I remember it most of the time, zoe mu.” Aubrey sighed. “It isn’t your fault when I forget.”</p><p>“I know,” Emily kissed the ear again, “I just hate it when anyone hurts you. You know, my parents are ready to adopt you? Screw your dad. You have me, and my folks, and Chloe and the Bellas.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “You are right. I spent the entire time in Greece working on my unfulfilled expectations with my dad. This virus just got me worried we may not have the chance to figure it out. What if he catches it?”</p><p>Emily squeezed her gently, “Then we mourn for lost time and his pride.” She paused to consider what to say next. “I hate to say it, Aubs, but sometimes the family we are born into isn’t good for us. We have to find a new family. I got lucky; most of the time my folks are not assholes and when they are, it doesn’t do permanent damage. My biggest issues came with living up to my mom’s history as a famous Barden Bella.”</p><p>“Well, you surpassed her,” Aubrey smiled. “She isn’t a 12-time platinum song writer.”</p><p>“Thank you” Emily laughed quietly, “My point is, all families of origin suck at some level, but when they get toxic, you gotta let them go. Your dad will always be there when you need something. If you had sent a message you needed a place to stay, one of his adjutants would have arranged it.”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “You don’t know that.”</p><p>Emily nodded in return, “I do know that. Just like he sent his adjutant to tell you about missing the performance. He’s chicken shit, but he won’t let you starve or be homeless. That said, I am going to do my best you never have to ask him for anything again.”</p><p>Aubrey pressed her head against Emily’s, “You are too good for me.”</p><p>“Not a chance.” Emily smiled again, squeezing her lightly. “Now, since God is in his Heaven and all is right with our world tonight, let’s not talk about the asshole anymore. Let’s enjoy the night sky, the temperate weather, the sound of the pond and the fact we don’t have to go through this crap alone. I feel so damn lucky.”</p><p>“I thought I was the lucky one.” Aubrey murmured back, but then obediently relaxed again and shared the beautiful evening with her girl.</p><p> </p><p>4/24/2020</p><p>Aubrey chewed her lower lip and smiled all at the same time.</p><p>Tommy: all done boss.<br/>Aubrey: Emily doesn’t know?<br/>Tommy: Nope. I told her it was time to thin out some bulbs.<br/>Aubrey: and you found the plants I wanted?<br/>Tommy: told ya, boss, all done.<br/>Aubrey: thank you. It means a lot.<br/>Tommy: I’d guess so, from the choices. Hope all goes well.<br/>Aubrey: me too, thanks again.<br/>Tommy: you bet. It was sorta fun. <br/>Aubrey: see you next week.<br/>Tommy: see ya then.</p><p>Aubrey put her phone down and took a deep breath. She went upstairs to change into workout clothes. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sit still until Emily was done with her shift. She sent an email, hoping it would be less invasive than a text if Emily was on a call.</p><p>Hey Em,<br/>I’ll be out back when you get done.<br/>Change into comfy clothes. I think another night under the stars would be wonderful.<br/>Mwah,<br/>Aubs.</p><p>She hit send and went out into the yard. She could see the square of new plants in one corner of the yard and smiled. She wondered how long it would take for Emily to notice. She also hoped it was the right move. “You always tell me to follow my heart, Elf,” she muttered to herself, “god, I hope you are right.”</p><p>When Emily came out, Aubrey was just finishing her run. As she stepped off the treadmill and picked up her towel, she greeted the therapist. “Hey, you.”</p><p>“Hiya,” Emily smiled, “looks like I missed the work out. Did you start early?”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “I was feeling antsy.” She tried not to look toward the new plot, but her eyes cut briefly toward them. She muttered a curse under her breath when Emily followed the gaze. “Damn it, Em, you are too good.” She laughed in spite of herself.</p><p>“I knew Tommy said he was thinning some parts of the garden, but he didn’t say anything about a new bed.” Emily looked back at Aubrey, “did you have something to do with this?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Aubrey started chewing her lip again and looked away from Emily. She used the towel to hide her face, pretending to wipe it down.</p><p>Emily crossed over to the new bed. “It’s beautiful, Aubrey, and unusual. I see rosemary among flowers?”</p><p>“It’s a mixture of annuals, perennials and yes, that’s rosemary.” Aubrey answered quietly. “It’s a memory garden.”</p><p>Emily turned to look at Aubrey, her brow furrowed. Aubrey put her towel down and joined Emily by the flower bed. “We could be celebrating your daughter’s second birthday sometime in the last month. I felt like celebrating her, and you.” Aubrey turned Emily toward the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist. With her free hand, she pointed at the blue flowers. “Those are forget-me-nots. They will come back every year, but Tommy says he will keep them under control.” She pointed at another bloom, “that is a poppy. It’s used to honor veterans in England and the UK. Your dad’s name is English, so I thought to include it. It’s too late in the year for tulips, and Tommy says the bulbs don’t come back every year here, but he will include some next year for your mom’s last name. The daisy is a symbol of hope and the hibiscus stands for resilience.” She pointed at the rosemary, “that means remembrance.” Aubrey’s free hand snapped to Emily when she felt the other woman’s weight sag against her. “I got you,” Aubrey whispered. The two women slowly sank down to sit on the edge of the deck closest to the new flower bed.</p><p>Emily tucked her head into the crook of Aubrey’s neck as tears fell. They started slowly, just trickling down her face, but soon enough her body was wracked with sobs. Emily’s hands closed convulsively on Aubrey’s workout shirt, clinging tight as she wept.</p><p>Aubrey’s eyes widened and she chewed her lip around consoling sounds. She held Emily tight with one hand and consoled her with the other. Sometimes, she smoothed Emily’s hair, or tucked it out of her face. Sometimes, she rubbed circles on Emily’s back. Sometimes, she just held the woman tighter and rocked her gently.</p><p>Eventually, Emily’s sobbing subsided. She still kept her head tucked tight against Aubrey, but her hands released their clenching of Aubrey’s shirt and slipped around the other woman. </p><p>“Why?” The word came out as almost a croak.</p><p>Aubrey swallowed the lump in her throat, “It meant so much when the Bellas remembered my birthday,” her voice cracked, “my father didn’t. You and yours deserve better.”</p><p>“You do, too,” Emily whispered. The tightness in her chest was starting to ease. </p><p>“If I can ask, had you thought of a name for her?” Aubrey asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Iris,” Emily answered, “she was gone before I chose a name, so since she is a rainbow baby, I named her after the rainbow.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, glancing quickly at the aquatic irises in the pond, “Tommy can add standard irises for next spring. I will make sure of it.” </p><p>“I,” Emily faltered, “I didn’t think anyone would want to talk about her, no less remember her.”</p><p>“She’s part of you, Em. Of course, I want to remember.” Aubrey kissed the top of Emily’s head. </p><p>They sat quietly for a while longer. “Are you hungry?” Aubrey finally whispered.</p><p>Emily shook her head. Aubrey stroked the long brown hair some more and shifted so her back was against the side of the fire pit. She relaxed against the brace and tugged Emily close again. Emily smiled as Aubrey’s arms surrounded her. She looked over the flowers, then up at the sky just turning pink and purple with the sunset. “You were right. It is a good night to enjoy the sky.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled and felt her own tension start to ease. She had hoped to surprise Emily but had been unprepared for the depth of reaction. “Any night with you is a good night.” She giggled, “there I am, being sappy again.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you are my sap.” Emily’s voice sounded lighter. “Thank you.”</p><p>Aubrey squeezed Emily and didn’t answer. Sometimes words were overrated.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, Aubrey picked up her phone.</p><p>Aubrey: thanks Tommy. She loves it. I need regular irises for next year.<br/>Tommy: got it noted, will plant with the tulips in Fall for spring blooming.<br/>Aubrey: you are a godsend.<br/>Tommy: nah, but I tend plants well. g’night, boss.<br/>Aubrey: you know Emily’s dad still pays you.<br/>Tommy: yeah but you are the first one who knows plants. That makes you the boss.<br/>Aubrey: thanks Tommy<br/>Tommy: thank you. </p><p>Emily sat down on the edge of the bed. “You are texting late. Everything okay?”</p><p>Aubrey nodded and put her phone down. “Just telling Tommy he doesn’t have to come back tomorrow and tear it out.”</p><p>“Why would he do that?” Emily frowned.</p><p>“There was a chance you wouldn’t want it, Zoe; I wasn’t sure. It might have been too painful.” Aubrey responded softly.</p><p>Emily reached up and placed a palm on Aubrey’s cheek. “I guess that’s true.” She smiled at Aubrey, “I’m not mad.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled and rested her face against Emily’s hand. “I’m so glad.”</p><p>Emily scooted closer. “You know, I was just sure I was damaged goods. No one could want me. I was a fuck up and couldn’t even carry a baby. My stars, Aubrey, you have given me back my life.”</p><p>“I just love you,” Aubrey shrugged. She didn’t even realize it was the first time she had said it aloud.</p><p>Emily’s heart leapt in her chest. She stroked Aubrey’s cheek tenderly, trying to convince herself to say it back. But just as in the last song she had sold, she didn’t want to say it till she knew she was ok. She realized Aubrey was still talking.</p><p>“I’ve told you before, I’m not very good with this touchy-feely stuff.” Aubrey laughed at herself, “that was Chloe’s domain. I’m logical, and action-oriented.” She lifted her gaze to meet Emily’s, “I’m trying to get better at it.” She nervously chewed her lower lip.</p><p>Emily rubbed her thumb across the lip to stop her. “You are amazing,” she whispered. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”</p><p>“Just be you,” Aubrey shrugged again. “You can make me smile, and laugh, and take chances. You are magic.” She lifted her hand to place it over Emily’s that still rested against her face. “I hope it never ends.”</p><p>Emily nodded, unable to answer. She may not be ok yet, but today gave her a piece she didn’t know was missing. She almost looked forward to her next therapy appointment. Unsure how to respond, Emily leaned forward and tenderly kissed Aubrey. </p><p>Aubrey smiled as Emily’s lips touched her own. This was action. This, she understood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. April 25, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Aubrey's insecurities raise their ugly heads again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/25/2020</p><p>Aubrey looked at the clock. At least it wasn’t 3:17. She wasn’t sure 3:45 was much better. She laid on her back, Emily curled up close to her side, and pondered what to do. She hated to wake Emily, but she also was not feeling sleepy.</p><p>Emily started murmuring. Aubrey turned toward her but couldn’t understand anything she was saying. She smoothed a strand of hair out of Emily’s face, just as the sleeping woman muttered a name. “Kara is,” Emily said clearly before trailing off again.</p><p>Aubrey felt a lump in her throat and a pang of jealousy. Who was Kara? Was Kara the reason Emily spent so many hours on the phone? Was she a patient? Was she a former lover? Aubrey realized she didn’t know the names of any of Emily’s ex’s, nor how many were women.</p><p>With tears stinging her eyes, Aubrey carefully slipped out of bed. She gathered up some workout clothes and headed to the spare room. She had to work off some of her panic. Surely, Emily wouldn’t keep sharing her bed if she was interested in someone else. All of the heart to heart talks of late – had she read them wrong?</p><p>It was well after 5 when Aubrey finally felt tired enough to go back to sleep. She took a sponge bath to clean off the sweat from her work out and changed back into her sleep clothes. She debated sleeping in the spare room, but decided she wasn’t ready for that conversation yet, so returned to Emily’s room and slid back into the bed. She laid down on her side, facing away from the still sleeping woman, and tried to console herself when Emily curled up behind her as the big spoon. Aubrey couldn’t decide who Emily thought she was holding. Suddenly, she wasn’t sleepy again.</p><p><br/>“Emily, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Linda opened the connection to her favorite client and employee.</p><p>“Aubrey built a memory garden.” Emily jumped straight to the point, “and she told me she loved me.”</p><p>Linda leaned back and studied the young therapist. “That sounds like you had a good day.”</p><p>“You would think so,” Emily sat on the piano bench and leaned the phone on the music stand. “I cried so hard when she showed me the flower bed.”  When Linda just nodded, Emily went on, “she said my daughter deserved to be remembered.”</p><p>Linda smiled, “how did that make you feel?”</p><p>Emily shrugged, “overwhelmed. This monster failure in my life was being treated like something, well, she said to celebrate. She likes to be remembered and decided my daughter and I should be. She even chose plants to represent my parents.”</p><p>“That’s pretty thoughtful.” Linda waited.</p><p>“What if I’m not ready? What if I hurt her?” Emily started pulling at the threads of her shirt.</p><p>“Do you want to hurt her?”</p><p>“No!” Emily nearly exploded. “But I,” she sighed as the energy drained away. “I said I would work on me first.”</p><p>Linda nodded, “putting aside the fact we all are hopefully learning and growing until we die, what work do you still need to do?”</p><p>Emily hesitated. “That’s a hard question. I feel so messed up.”</p><p>“Tell me what you mean?” Linda suggested.</p><p>“I feel like a puppy who hasn’t grown into its feet.” Emily admitted.</p><p>“Really?” Linda cocked her head to one side, “when?”</p><p>Emily started to talk, then froze. “Um, before.”</p><p>“Before?” Linda waited.</p><p>“Yeah. Before Aubrey and I got together.” Emily blushed. “I guess I don’t anymore.”</p><p>Linda smiled again, “ok, then how else do you feel messed up?”</p><p>Emily sat and stared at the phone, “well, I feel bad about my,” she said the word out loud for the first time, “miscarriage.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sucked.” Linda nodded, her face serious, “what else?”</p><p>“I,” she winced, “I get down on myself when I don’t keep my word, like writing with Beca.”</p><p>Linda nodded again, “yeah, I’m working on that, too. Especially now with all the uncertainty around the virus. It’s hard to stay motivated. Anything else?”</p><p>Emily smiled shyly. “I think you are telling me I’m making excuses to not commit to Aubrey.”</p><p>“I said no such thing,” Linda smiled, “I’m merely asking you to define messed up.”</p><p>Emily chuckled, “I get it. I made a rule for myself, didn’t define it well, and didn’t note progress.”</p><p>Linda looked impressed, “nice diagnosis, Emily. What do you suggest the patient do?”</p><p>“Sack up and recognize the best thing that has happened to her,” Emily laughed harder. “I’m still gonna screw up, but as you said, we all have more learning and growing to do. If I wait until I’m perfect, I might wait too long.”</p><p>“That would be sad. It sounds like she really cares about you.” Linda smiled.</p><p>Emily nodded, “yeah. Now I have to figure out how to fix my mess.”</p><p>“What mess is that?” Linda looked puzzled.</p><p>“She told me she loved me; I haven’t told her I love her.” </p><p>Linda smiled and nodded, “you will have to let me know how that goes. Send a picture of your memory garden? I’d love to see it.”</p><p>“I will. Thanks, Linda.” Emily smiled.</p><p>“See you next week, Emily.” Linda reached to close the connection.</p><p>Emily had one more question. “Are we reopening?”</p><p>Linda paused. “No, not yet. With schools and daycare not yet open, too many people will still be at home with their families. We may have to do some juggling if the VA needs support, but for the first two weeks of May we will stay on phone access.”</p><p>Emily felt her back relax. She hadn’t realized how worried she had been about going back to her “normal” schedule. “Sounds good, thanks again.”</p><p>“Any time,” this time Linda waved and closed the connection. </p><p>Emily stretched her arms and back. At least she had a couple of more weeks.</p><p><br/>“Hey,” Emily smiled apologetically when she slid into bed. “Sorry calls went long.”</p><p>Aubrey tried to smile back. She kept her voice controlled. “It’s been a hard couple of days for you. Will you have tomorrow off?”</p><p>Emily heard the tension in Aubrey’s voice. She thought back over her schedule. “Oh, damn, I’ve worked a lot yesterday and today.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “yeah, almost 12 hours a day since the 21st.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Aubs. I got all caught up in the nerves of the state reopening. A bunch of the therapists are trying to figure out how to go back to work without childcare. Linda is going to delay our opening a couple of weeks, but everyone is really stressing about how to do it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aubrey agreed, “Barden announced face to face classes in the fall. They will stay online all summer. The board wants to reopen the Lodge, too. I suggested waiting until June, to be sure we have the place properly cleaned and we can rewrite some of the activities.”</p><p>Emily smiled, “I suppose sleeping head to toe is not proper social distancing,”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “Nope. I am going to look into shifting back into a job there. It may mean divesting of my stock, but we may be able to work out something if I put the stock in trust. Anyway, we shall see what it looks like.”</p><p>Emily realized for the first time they were talking about working away from the town house. She stifled a pang of panic. “Will you have to move back to the Lodge?”</p><p>“Do you want me to?” Aubrey’s voice was soft.</p><p>“No,” Emily admitted. “I’d miss you.”</p><p>“I’d miss you, too,” Aubrey whispered. </p><p>Emily chewed on her lower lip. “What are we going to do?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “I don’t know.” She reached a handout to cup Emily’s cheek. “We still have time to figure it out.”</p><p>Emily nodded. “I want you to be happy, Aubs. Don’t let me get in the way.”</p><p>“Oh, Zoe,” Aubrey felt her voice catch, “I’m afraid I’m in your way. I’ve never been happier.”</p><p>Emily tugged Aubrey closer, “then let’s think about it tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to be with you. My mom always says things look better in the morning.”</p><p>Aubrey closed her eyes as they laid so close together and allowed some of her fear to ebb away. “Thank god for Mama Junk.”</p><p>“Oh, my stars!” Emily groaned, “I missed calling my mom!” She rolled over on her back.</p><p>“You also missed the Bella chat,” it was Aubrey’s turn to chew her lip.</p><p>Emily placed her hand over her eyes, “Ok, tomorrow is clean up my messes day. And I’ll talk to Linda about my hours. I should have said something today.”</p><p>“So, you at least took care of you that way?” Aubrey reached over and took Emily’s hand. </p><p>Emily turned her head to look at Aubrey. “I did.” She rolled back over. “Come here and let me hold you? I’m really tired and I have a bunch of messes to clean up tomorrow.”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head and rolled over on her back. “You come here. I’ll hold you while you sleep.”</p><p>“What about you?” Emily asked as she slipped into Aubrey’s arms and rested her head on Aubrey’s chest.</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Aubrey started to stroke Emily’s hair. She knew she would be, for three more weeks, anyway. Especially if Emily didn’t mention Kara again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. April 26, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aubrey gets lots of mental exercise. Thank god for Bechloe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/26/2020</p><p>Emily blinked sleepily as the buzzing of her phone interrupted her dream. She reached for the phone to see she had several missed calls from Beca and a text that said</p><p>Beca: pick up the damn phone, Junk!</p><p>Emily blinked and the buzzing stopped. She slid the screen open and hit call back. “Beca? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m about to drive up there and kick your ass. What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m sleeping,” Emily was confused. </p><p>“I mean who is this bitch, Kara? She had better be a god damn amazon cuz you are throwing away someone who fucking adores you.” Beca practically growled.</p><p>“I have no idea what you are talking about, Beca.” Emily felt her stomach tighten, though. What did Beca mean, throwing away someone who adored her?</p><p>“Look, Posen is on the phone with Chloe right now. She is calm, cool, collected and scaring the shit out of Beale. She says she realized you have another girl, and she needs to move on. Who the fuck is Kara?”</p><p>Emily was already trying to get out of bed. She tangled her feet in the sheets and landed on the floor with a loud “oof.” “I swear, Beca, I don’t know any Kara...” her voice trailed off as she untangled her feet.</p><p>“Sounds like you do.” Beca did growl this time. “Look, Posen can be a handful, but I saw the way she looked at you during the tour and on the phone the other day. If you have been dicking her around ima come kick your ass.”</p><p>“Beca,” Emily’s voice shook. “My grandfather used to call my grandmother Carys.” She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. “It’s a welsh endearment. I must have said it in my sleep.”</p><p>Beca was silent for a little while then when she talked, she was more controlled. “Well, you better find a way to chill Posen out or she may be out the door before you know it.”</p><p>“Shit. I gotta go.” Emily hung up and used the bed to pull herself to a standing position. She hissed as she struggled to put weight on her left ankle. “Shit,” she cursed again and started hopping out to the stair well, slippers, robe and glasses forgotten. “Aubs!” She called out.</p><p>Aubrey was sitting on the sofa having a calm conversation with Chloe. “I told you Chloe, it’s now been several nights in a row. I’m not mistaken.”</p><p>Chloe tried to steady her own nerves, realizing just how upset Aubrey was when she pulled in her iron control. “Look, all I’m asking is you talk to her before you run.”</p><p>“I am not running.” Aubrey answered coolly. “I am removing myself from an untenable situation. The lodge has a cabin for me that I can use until I sort out my finances and either start to work there or find another job.”</p><p>“Elf, please!” Chloe was practically begging. “There has got to be a better explanation than Emily is emotionally cheating on you.”</p><p>Aubrey felt a lump start to develop in her throat and swallowed past it. “She spends 12 hours a day on the phone, Chloe. She says another woman’s name in her sleep. I was wrong. How difficult is it to see that?” She looked up at the sound of Emily calling her and saw the other woman hopping down the stairs. Without thinking, she put the phone down and hurried to the hobbled woman. “What have you done to yourself?”</p><p>Chloe smiled and gestured for Beca to walk over and held a finger to her lips. </p><p>Beca looked puzzled, but complied, then realized they were eavesdropping. “Chlo,”</p><p>“Shhh,” Chloe shushed her girlfriend and listened.</p><p>“Aubs, god damn it, I fell getting out of bed, shit.” Emily was cursing a blue streak compared to her normal choice of adjectives. “Aubs, I swear, whatever I did.”</p><p>“Come on,” Aubrey helped Emily to the sofa, and lowered her down. “I’ll go get some ice.” </p><p>“Aubs,” Emily called out after the blonde, and cursed again at her own clumsiness. She sat with her head and shoulders down. “Did I say I had messes to clean up?”</p><p>Beca looked at Chloe again and reached to close the connection. Chloe lifted the phone away from Beca. There was no way she was going to miss this.</p><p>Aubrey returned with a bag of frozen peas and sat down at the far end of the sofa. “Let me see.” She was cool and collected, just like Beca had said. She looked at Emily’s ankle almost clinically before placing the cold pack on one side of the ankle. “It looks like you turned it pretty well. I hope you didn’t tear a ligament.”</p><p>“Aubs,” Emily didn’t really give a shit about her ankle just now. “Aubs, please, look at me.”</p><p>Aubrey glanced up briefly, unable to help herself when Emily asked anything that way. She managed to look back down at the ankle. “I have arranged to move to the Lodge now that the quarantine is up. I want to thank you for your generosity in letting me stay here.” She swallowed and tried to keep her voice steady.</p><p>Beca nearly groaned. She wanted to walk away, but if Chloe was going to listen anyway, she didn’t want to miss out. Chloe chewed her lower lip, her eyes full of worry for her friends.</p><p>“Aubrey.” Emily used her full name. When that still didn’t get the blonde to look at her, she said the endearment, “Carys.”</p><p>Aubrey looked up, her face a mask. “Who?” She managed to say without her voice shaking.</p><p>“Carys,” Emily repeated. “It’s the welsh endearment my grandfather called my grandmother.” Emily leaned forward, “it means love.”</p><p>Aubrey stopped fussing with the bag of peas. Her hands still for the first time in hours, she stared at Emily.</p><p>Chloe clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise. She looked at Beca who was grinning like an idiot.</p><p>“I was thinking and dreaming about you, Carys, my heart.” Emily leaned forward to take Aubrey’s hands. “I started thinking of you that way when you showed me the memory garden, when you wanted to remember Iris.” Emily blinked back tears, “You won the last of me that day. I can’t imagine going a day without you.”</p><p>Aubrey’s back relaxed as tears started to trickle down her face. “I can’t imagine how empty my life would be without you, Zoe.”</p><p>Beca managed to grab the phone and close the connection.</p><p>“Hey!” Chloe complained. “It was just getting good!”</p><p>“Fucking cosmopolitan lesbians.” Beca muttered, “shit like baby and sweetie aren’t good enough for them.”</p><p>Chloe stared, “what are you talking about?”</p><p>Beca snorted, “those two were gonna kill me with sugar shock. They call each other my heart and my life.” Beca made a gesture that looked like she was going to make herself throw up. </p><p>“They were sweet!” Chloe protested and batted at Beca.</p><p>“And they can continue to be sweet without us watching.” Beca really felt embarrassed for having overheard the conversation at all but was relieved the two were working it out. “I wonder who Iris was.”</p><p>Chloe nodded, “I don’t know how to ask without admitting we heard.”</p><p>Beca laughed as she tossed the phone back to Chloe. “If anyone can figure it out, you will, Beale.”</p><p>Chloe laughed as she caught the phone. She did wonder how she would find out, and if the two really were going to make it work.</p><p><br/>Sometime later, Emily took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “are you really going to move to the lodge?”</p><p>Aubrey looked up from where she was cuddled close to Emily’s chest. “I don’t really want to.” She traced Emily’s jawline with her thumb. “I do need something to do, some way to feel useful. But I don’t want to leave you.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to leave,” Emily confessed. “I’m being terribly selfish, but I cannot imagine going back to living here alone.” She smiled shakily, “it’s too full of you, now.”</p><p>Aubrey put her head down again. “I can’t believe you hurt your ankle.”</p><p>“Hey, Beca made it sound like you were leaving any minute! I was in a hurry to catch you.” Emily protested. “She woke me from a dead sleep.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Aubrey nuzzled Emily’s neck. “I’m afraid I have a jealous streak when it comes to you.”</p><p>Emily smiled, “I hope never again to give you cause.” She tightened her arms around Aubrey. Was it just an hour ago she thought she had lost this forever?</p><p>“I’ll work on jumping to conclusions.” Aubrey laughed at herself. “Another reason I need something to do. I’m afraid it’s the only mental exercise I get these days.”</p><p>“What happened to starting a music production company with Amy?” Emily drew light circles on Aubrey’s back.</p><p>“She’s in another country; we keep planning to talk and then something else gets in the way.” Aubrey shrugged.</p><p>Emily smiled and kissed Aubrey’s head. “So, write up the business plan and mail it to her.”</p><p>Aubrey stiffened. Her eyes got wide and she pushed up from beside Emily. “Oh my god, why didn’t I think of that. It’s brilliant, Zoe.”</p><p>“It’s why I make the big bucks.” Emily teased and winked. She helped Aubrey to a standing position. “Go get your laptop. I’ll be right here,” she pointed at her still sore ankle. “And I will confess to Linda I’m a klutz and take the day off.”</p><p>Aubrey stood, then leaned down and kissed Emily tenderly, “oh god, do I love you.”</p><p>Emily felt her eyes sting as she returned the kiss, “I love you too, Aubrey Posen.” She murmured it softly against Aubrey’s lips, then gave her a playful push. “Get your laptop!”</p><p>“Bossy,” Aubrey’s eyes danced as she left the room. “She loves me,” she giggled to herself as she headed upstairs. She had to send the Hobbit a thank you.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. April 27, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying to find the new normal; surprised at what a month can do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/27/2020</p><p>Emily limped into the kitchen. Her ankle was better, but she still favored it. She paused in the doorway and leaned against the door jamb. Aubrey was humming under her breath while she chopped mushrooms and tomatoes. She moved effortlessly to the refrigerator and retrieved eggs, butter and milk, all without looking back at the doorway. Emily thought she could wake up to this for the rest of her life and never get tired of it. Aubrey finished setting everything up, reached for her coffee and turned. </p><p>A slow smile crossed Aubrey’s face, “well good morning, matia mu. How long have you been standing there? How is your ankle?”</p><p>Emily moved and sat down, disguising her limp as much as possible. “Better, though not 100% yet. Good morning, beautiful.” She leaned her head up. Aubrey’s moved closer and kissed the offered lips. “I’m perishing for coffee.”</p><p>Aubrey chuckled and put her cup down before heading over to pour a second cup. She added creamer until it was the right color, then brought it back to Emily. “You should probably take a Tylenol or two to help keep the swelling down if you are going to walk around on it.”</p><p>“I have a shift on the phones. I promise I will prop it up in the studio, ok?” Emily accepted the cup gratefully and closed her eyes as she took a sip. </p><p>“I accept the negotiation.” Aubrey laughed and returned her attention to cooking breakfast. She heated the pan, coated it with butter and cracked two eggs into a third coffee cup. After adding a splash of milk, she beat it to thoroughly combine the mix before pouring it in the pan. She turned down the heat and stirred the mushrooms into the mixture, then left it to cook briefly while she retrieved the grated cheese. When the eggs had thickened enough, she picked the pan up, and with a flick of her wrist flipped the eggs. On the cooked side now facing up, she placed cheese, diced tomatoes and some more mushroom slices. She folded the resulting omelet in half as she slipped it onto the plate.</p><p>“How do you do that?” Emily watched in admiration. “I always end up with a mess of scramble.”</p><p>Aubrey chuckled, “you probably get the pan too hot. Then the butter and egg stick and it’s really hard to flip it.” She placed the plate in front of Emily and handed her a fork before she began to make her own. “My aunt was a great cook. I spent all my summers and a lot of Christmas breaks with her. She taught me quite a bit.”</p><p>“That’s amazing,” Emily smiled, “I will never get tired of watching you be all domestic and shit.”</p><p>“Surprised the aca-nazi has a soft side?” Aubrey didn’t look away from her cooking.</p><p>Emily cocked her head to one side, “not surprised. Feeling honored I get to see it.”</p><p>Aubrey cut her eyes toward Emily for a moment to see if she was being teased. When she saw the earnest look on Emily’s face, Aubrey smiled. “Well, you are a terrible influence. I can’t seem to stop being soft around you.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Emily giggled.</p><p>Aubrey brought her plate to the table and leaned over for one more kiss before she sat down, “it was meant as one.”</p><p>They ate in companionable silence, smiling and glancing at each other as they ate. Emily finally laughed out loud, “god, I get all giggly around you.”</p><p>“I’m glad the feeling is mutual.” Aubrey also laughed and stood to pick up the plates. “I guess that will go away someday, but I hope it’s not soon.”</p><p>Emily lightly grabbed Aubrey’s wrist and tugged at her until Aubrey was sitting on Emily’s lap. “I definitely hope it’s not soon.” She held Aubrey around the waist and kissed her. “My favorite dessert.”</p><p>Aubrey laughed against Emily’s lips, “goof ball. You have to work today. Is it a video chat day?”</p><p>“Nope,” Emily smirked, “I can take calls as I am.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Aubrey teased as she placed her hands around Emily’s neck.</p><p>“Why not?” Emily kissed her again.</p><p>“I won’t be able to concentrate knowing you are right on the other side of the door still looking bed-messy.” Aubrey nibbled on Emily’s lip before she pulled herself away and stood up. “Off you go, shower and change. I will hold off the dishes until you do.”</p><p>Emily stood up with a sigh, “bossy.” She grinned at Aubrey.</p><p>“Take some Tylenol.” Aubrey gave her a light push, “hurry up before I change my mind.”</p><p>Emily hesitated in the doorway with a mischievous smile, as if she thought about pressing her luck, but finally laughed and limped away.</p><p>Aubrey watched her go; she was already used to this. She didn’t know why she thought she could walk away.</p><p><br/>
“Done!” Emily appeared at the door of the studio, phone in hand and held triumphantly aloft.</p><p>Aubrey looked up with amusement on her face. “With work? With this virus? With being at home? Inquiring minds want to know.”</p><p>Emily laughed and hobbled to the sofa. “All of the above?” </p><p>Aubrey patted the cushion beside her. “Sit down, gimpy. I’ll go get you a plate.”</p><p>“I missed dinner?” Emily’s triumph faded from her face.</p><p>“No,” Aubrey leaned over and kissed the top of Emily’s head. “I made an eggplant Parmesan. It’s in the oven staying warm in case your calls went long.”</p><p>Emily put her phone down. “Have I mentioned you are my favoritest?</p><p>Aubrey laughed on her way to the kitchen. “Is that even a word?”</p><p>“It is now,” Emily shrugged. “Hey, we missed a concert to celebrate Stephen Sondheim!”</p><p>“I read they had a real problem with tech. Maybe it’s good we catch up after the fact.” Aubrey called back as she plated the meal.</p><p>Emily nodded even though Aubrey couldn’t see her. “Oh, man, it’s another fund raiser! Ever since Amy mentioned it sucked to ask people freaking about money to donate, I’ve been uncomfortable about those.”</p><p>Aubrey entered with the two plates, napkins and forks. “Want a glass of wine?” When Emily nodded, Aubrey headed back to fill two glasses. “You know, if they make it a charitable performance, they don’t have to pay for musical rights or for the music accompaniment. The unions really are trying to both protect the artists and help through this mess.”</p><p>“Wait,” Emily turned to look at Aubrey as the blonde entered the living room with the glasses. “So, if they did this without the request for money, someone would have to cover salaries and stuff?”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “yeah. Then there would be commercials and all sorts of stuff to make the money to pay people. People not in the industry get mad when artists don’t do enough to help. This way, the artists can donate their time and their talent, and charities benefit too.”</p><p>Emily sat back, “wow, I hadn’t thought about it that way.”</p><p>“A lot of people don’t understand how it works. I read Disney wanted to air a program they recorded last November, and the musician’s union blocked it because Disney wasn’t planning to pay the musicians residuals for the replay. When Disney and the actor’s union proved it was for charity, the musician’s union backed down.”</p><p>Emily took a bit of dinner and chewed thoughtfully. “So, I don’t feel financially flush enough to donate to all of these causes,” she broke off.</p><p>“But through Beca we posted entertainment for free, and Amy donated money in the name of the Bellas.” Aubrey smiled, “plus we stay home and reduce the chances of this thing spreading. We help the way we can.”</p><p>“Then we can watch?” Emily looked hopeful.</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “and no guilt.”</p><p>“I like the way you think,” Emily sighed happily as she hit play.</p><p>Aubrey chuckled and sipped her wine before she returned her attention to the program and her dinner.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My girl and I actually had this conversation before watching the Sondheim event; of course our contributions were different, but you get the point. (=</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. April 28, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More healing conversations, and support from an unexpected source.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/28/2020</p><p>Emily: May I have the day off?<br/>Linda: are you ok?<br/>Emily: yeah, just down. We passed 1000 deaths today.<br/>Linda: I get you, yeah. Take the day and no more news till tomorrow, therapists order. How are things with Aubrey?<br/>Emily: better. I told her I love her.<br/>Linda: how are you feeling about that?<br/>Emily: relieved. Silly isn’t it? She told me first, but I was still nervous.<br/>Linda: it’s human. You are one of the lucky ones.<br/>Emily: yeah, I guess.<br/>Linda: think about it - you get to stay at home with someone you love that loves you. Do you two even fight? <br/>Emily: not really, we get chippy, but so far, no knock down arguments. Oh, except for the day she thought I was talking about another girl in my sleep.<br/>Linda: she thought what?<br/>Emily: My grandparents were Welsh. Their endearments were Welsh. She thought I was saying a name.<br/>Linda: Oh, dear. What happened?<br/>Emily: she called Chloe, Beca called me. I fell down getting out of bed.<br/>Linda: That’s how you hurt your ankle?<br/>Emily: yeah. I’m a klutz from way back. Anyway, when I explained the endearment, we are ok again.<br/>Linda: Sounds like you guys may have to work on communication a little. She might be hard to keep up with, but I think you are up to the challenge.<br/>Emily: I’ll give it my best.<br/>Linda: go enjoy your girl. Call me tomorrow; you covered extra when we got the reopen order. Maybe we can cover you for a couple of days.<br/>Emily: thanks.<br/>Linda: ttys</p><p>Emily smiled at her phone before she put it down on the end table. She looked over at Aubrey, whose face was stern with concentration. “Hey,” Emily whispered.</p><p>Aubrey looked up; her face was instantly softer. “Hey, what’s up?”</p><p>Emily scooted closer, “took the day off.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Aubrey closed her laptop. “You ok?”</p><p>Emily nodded, “better now. Texted Linda.”</p><p>Aubrey’s brow furrowed. She moved her laptop to the coffee table. “It’s not your usual day. Are you sure you are ok?”</p><p>Emily scooted closer again, this time bringing her into physical contact with Aubrey. She took a deep breath. “News got me down.”  </p><p>Aubrey nodded, “come here?” She shifted position and patted the sofa between her legs. When Emily complied, Aubrey spun her finger around and directed Emily to sit with her back to Aubrey. Emily chuckled but again obeyed. Without another word, Aubrey pressed down on Emily’s shoulders and took a deep breath. She let it out with a whoosh and Emily laughed. Then Emily took a deep breath and tried to lower her shoulders as she released the air. They did this for several more breaths before Aubrey started massaging Emily’s shoulders and back.</p><p>“You are so good at this,” Emily dropped her head forward and stretched her neck.</p><p>Aubrey smiled but didn’t answer. She started with kneading the shoulders, then placed her thumbs on Emily’s neck and rubbed small circles there.</p><p>Emily took another deep breath and released it with a sigh. “The number of deaths in Georgia is over 1000.” </p><p>Aubrey nodded but still said nothing. She returned to kneading Emily’s shoulder muscles and moved first out to the upper arm then back and down to the upper back.</p><p>“Linda says we’re lucky.” Emily was just filling the silence now, not really thinking before speaking. “We get to be stuck at home with someone we love.”</p><p>“We are lucky,” Aubrey finally spoke in agreement. She leaned forward to place a gentle kiss at the base of Emily’s neck. She continued to rub Emily’s back before returning to the shoulder and neck. “You are starting to loosen up.”</p><p>Emily smiled, still feeling the kiss on her neck despite the passage of time. “I do love you, Carys. You know?”</p><p>Aubrey smiled again and put her arms around Emily. She pulled gently until she could whisper in Emily’s ear. “Yeah, and I love you, Zoe.” She closed her eyes and rested their cheeks together. “I never even hoped you could love me back.”</p><p>Emily passed her cheek against Aubrey’s, “I guess we are a pair of idiots, I never thought you would love me like this.”</p><p>Aubrey sat and held Emily, occasionally kissing her ear, or her neck. Emily in return laced her fingers around Aubrey’s and kissed each one, plus each knuckle. They lost track of time, enjoying the closeness and silence. Finally, Emily’s stomach growled loudly enough that Aubrey heard it. Reluctantly, Aubrey started to pull her arms back. “I should feed you.”</p><p>Emily tightened her hold. “Don’t care.” She shifted so she could half face Aubrey, “Cozy.” With a smile she reached a hand over to rest it on Aubrey’s face. “Pretty.”</p><p>“Goofball.” Aubrey smiled and laughed, “talk in complete sentences.”</p><p>“Nope,” Emily popped the p sound and giggled. She moved again.</p><p>Aubrey realized they were now facing each other, with Emily’s arms around her waist. “That was pretty slick, Junk.” Aubrey’s voice dropped in volume, “taking lessons from Mr. Mistopholes?”</p><p>“Only if it’s the one from the stage recording, the movie was creepy.” Emily leaned forward with a smile. “Damn, you got me to say full sentences.”</p><p>“You always have to express your opinion.” Aubrey winked and then kissed the soft lips so close to hers. “Most of the time, it’s endearing.</p><p>Emily giggled, “only most of the time?” She kissed Aubrey for long enough that Aubrey almost forgot what they were talking about. </p><p>Aubrey returned the kiss, then started nibbling Emily’s lip and jaw. “Mmmm, sometimes we actually disagree.” She reached Emily’s neck, and Emily’s stomach growled again.  Aubrey laughed, harder this time, and pulled back. “Or, you know your stomach has an opinion.”</p><p>“I have an opinion on my stomach’s timing.” Emily grumbled.</p><p>“Hold that thought. Let me go make some food and afterward maybe we can rediscover this position,” Aubrey wriggled free.</p><p>Emily sighed with an explosive release of air, “promise?”</p><p>Aubrey nodded her head with a small quick movement, “trust me.”</p><p>Emily giggled again, then stood up and offered a hand to Aubrey.</p><p>Aubrey took it and stood, looking puzzled.</p><p>“I have the day off and an order to avoid news. I plan on keeping you in my sight all day long.” Emily’s eyes held onto Aubrey’s even as she brought their hands to her mouth for another kiss.</p><p>“What a delightful way to spend a day,” Aubrey slipped her arms around Emily’s neck and melted against her. Their lips had just met when Emily’s stomach growled yet again. “All right! I surrender!” Aubrey laughed as she broke the embrace again. “You have to stop distracting me or we will never get you fed.”</p><p>Emily rolled her eyes, “I like the distractions more.”</p><p>Aubrey pulled Emily along toward the kitchen, “tell that to your stomach.” Aubrey wasn’t sure, but she thought Emily might have called her stomach a traitor under her breath. She giggled as they made their way toward food. </p><p><br/>That afternoon, Aubrey was surprised by a buzz on her phone.</p><p>Tommy: hey boss, check out the flower bed.</p><p>Aubrey looked down at the message. “Did you ask Tommy to do any work today?”</p><p>Emily shook her head, “Nope, I wasn’t expecting him before Friday to clean the pond.</p><p>“He sent a text to check out the flower bed.” Aubrey stood and waited for Emily to join her. They walked quietly outside and over to the memory garden.</p><p>The plants had been rearranged. In the center were two irises with the forget me not making the third point of a triangle, surrounded now by the hibiscus, daisies, poppies and tulips with rosemary filling the triangle. Aubrey swallowed and wrapped her arm around Emily before reaching for her phone.</p><p>Aubrey: it’s beautiful, Tommy. How did you do it?<br/>Tommy: I remembered a couple of things, one of them being a hothouse still had some plants. <br/>Aubrey: the other?<br/>Tommy: what iris means to my sister and a story my uncle told me when I was a kid. <br/>Aubrey: gonna tell me more?<br/>Tommy: not my story, boss. Hope everyone enjoys the bed.<br/>Aubrey: we will. Thank you.</p><p>Emily was reaching for her phone too. </p><p>“What’s up kiddo?” Emily’s dad answered the FaceTime call.</p><p>“Is mom around too?” Emily asked as she and Aubrey sat on the deck where they had several days earlier.</p><p>“I’m here, Baby, is everything ok?” Katherine looked over her husband’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mom, I,” Emily’s voice broke off. She rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. Aubrey took the phone and held it out where both of them showed on the screen.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Aubrey Posen. I’m, um, unsure how to address you both.” Aubrey was not used to being at a loss but realized she had never thought about if Emily’s dad took Junk as his name. </p><p>“Hello, Aubrey, please, call us Katie and Bubba.” Katherine tried to smile, “I appreciate the way you have been taking care of our little girl. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“My apologies,” Aubrey rubbed Emily’s back as the young lady tried to collect herself. “We had Tommy make a memory garden. It seems he had some previous experience or knowledge and he finished it today.”</p><p>Bubba looked at his wife and put an arm around her, pulling her forward to sit beside him. “Tommy’s uncle was my best man.”</p><p>Emily lifted her head. Tears glistened on her cheeks. “He got plants that he told Aubrey were out of season.”</p><p>“Which plants, baby,” Katherine looked back and forth between the women. “I am afraid I don’t understand.”</p><p>Aubrey turned the camera around, “he placed two irises at the center, with a forget me not at the apex. It’s surrounded by daisies symbolizing hope, hibiscus for resilience, poppies representing the UK, Tulips for the Dutch and rosemary for remembrance.”</p><p>Emily spoke again from where her parents couldn’t see her. “I named my daughter Iris for being a rainbow baby.”</p><p>Bubba rubbed Katherine’s back as she took a deep breath. “Tommy would know about your brother, Em.”</p><p>“He honored you too, mom.” Emily responded softly.</p><p>Aubrey brought the camera around to the front again. “He told me he would plant the tulips and iris next fall, but today he remembered a hot house that had some in bloom and replanted the entire bed.”</p><p>Katherine laid her head on her husband’s shoulder, echoing her daughter’s position. </p><p>“I’ll be sure to thank him, personally, Aubrey.” Bubba nodded.</p><p>“I just thought you should know, mom,” Emily was watching her mother anxiously.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, baby. I can’t think of a better place to remember them both than in that garden.” Katherine managed to find her voice.</p><p>“We will take good care of it, with Tommy’s help, Katherine.” Aubrey had a hard time calling Emily’s mom by the diminutive.</p><p>“We know you will, Aubrey.” Bubba smiled. “You girls have to come visit as soon as it is safe. I would love to get to know yet another Bella.”</p><p>Emily smiled and relaxed, “we will dad. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, kiddo.”<br/>“Love you too, baby.”</p><p>Emily grinned when her parents answered in tandem before they hung up. “They are as bad as Jessely. Will we ever get that cute?”</p><p>“I don’t know if I should hope so or hope not,” Aubrey laughed. “And now I have a trip to Ohio to panic about.”</p><p>“They already love you, Aubrey.” Emily kissed the blonde tenderly. “They told me so.”</p><p>“They don’t even know me!” Aubrey protested. “Ok, I know your mother from Worlds, but it’s not the same.” </p><p>Emily took her phone out of Aubrey’s hand and rested her head yet again on Aubrey’s shoulder. “They said if I love you, they will. They’ve never lied to me yet.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled at the thought and slipped an arm around Emily’s waist. They sat and looked at the garden and listened to the waterfall for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. April 29, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cleaning up with friends and each other.  (short as we near the end of the story)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/29/2020</p><p>Chloe: peek? <br/>Aubrey: heya, Elf.<br/>Chloe: whew, I was afraid you weren’t speaking to me.<br/>Aubrey: ugh, I’m the worst. I should have called back.<br/>Chloe: it’s ok, I’m guessing everything is ok?<br/>Aubrey: yeah. You were right. I was jumping to conclusions.<br/>Chloe: yeah?<br/>Aubrey: yeah. Welsh endearment sounds like car is.<br/>Chloe: um, you didn’t hang up the phone, I may have overheard some of it.<br/>Aubrey: oh. Well. That’s embarrassing.<br/>Chloe: not much! But yeah heard the name and figured you weren’t coming back.</p><p>Chloe hoped Beca never betrayed that white lie.</p><p>Aubrey: well, my own fault for not hanging up.<br/>Chloe: I heard another name I didn’t recognize. Iris?<br/>Aubrey: not my story to tell, Chloe.<br/>Chloe: is it one I should leave alone?<br/>Aubrey: that’s also something I can’t say. I pushed for the story. Still feel bad I did.<br/>Chloe: ok, Elf. I’ll leave it. I’m not good at that, but I’ll try.<br/>Aubrey: I will tell Emily you overheard. Then she can decide to tell you or not, ok?<br/>Chloe: I’m sorry I eavesdropped, Elf.<br/>Aubrey: I should have hung up, Elf. But I was afraid of what would happen, and I kept you on the line. It’s my fault.<br/>Chloe: but you guys are good?<br/>Aubrey: we’re good. I’m still discussing maybe going back to the Lodge.<br/>Chloe: why back to the Lodge?<br/>Aubrey: I need something to do. <br/>Chloe: how are you guys going to make that work?<br/>Aubrey: I may work remotely. My business degree gives me options other than hands on running of events.<br/>Chloe: oh, that would be good. <br/>Aubrey: not ready for a long separation yet.<br/>Chloe: I can imagine.<br/>Aubrey: Is the Hobbit behaving? <br/>Chloe: so far yeah. She’s getting some push back about working with Em. I don’t know if it’s Epic or Republic.<br/>Aubrey: hm, ok. Maybe something will give there pretty soon.<br/>Chloe: any chance you can come visit soon, both of you?<br/>Aubrey: the state may be open but we’re still a hot spot, Elf. We’d never forgive ourselves if we made you two sick.<br/>Chloe: you’re right. Miss ya.<br/>Aubrey: miss you too. Send me some different times you know you are free; let’s set up FaceTime yoga sessions. Maybe Stacie will want to join in.<br/>Chloe: great idea! Love you, Elf.<br/>Aubrey: back atcha, Elf. Take care of you and the Hobbit. I’ll see what I can do to grease the wheels for a collaboration.<br/>Chloe: thanks, Bree. Ttys.<br/>Aubrey: ttys.</p><p>Aubrey put her phone down and looked at the woman who was reading while resting her head in Aubrey’s lap. “That was Chloe. I didn’t hang up the phone the day we fought.”</p><p>Emily put the iPad down and looked up at Aubrey, “uh oh, was I too sappy for her?”</p><p>Aubrey brushed hair out of Emily’s face. “Not that she mentioned, but she has a stronger tolerance than the Hobbit. She did hear you mention Iris.”</p><p>Emily’s eyes widened, “I did?” She blushed, “I don’t remember what I said.”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “not much that I recall, other than mentioning the name. I told her it wasn’t my story to tell.”</p><p>Emily sat up and took Aubrey’s hand, “it is now.”</p><p>“No,” Aubrey smiled fondly, “it will never be my story. It is always yours to share or keep private. I don’t know if she will ask.”</p><p>Emily chewed her lower lip. “I will think about it. It’s been private for so long.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “and it can continue to be so. The only people I felt needed to know were your parents. You don’t have to tell anyone else.”</p><p>Emily cocked her head to one side. “I will think about it,” she repeated. “The Bellas are my sisters. If I don’t trust them with my secrets, can they trust me with theirs?”</p><p>“That’s a hell of a bar to set, Zoe.” Aubrey rubbed circles on the back of Emily’s hand. “I don’t think they will let you down, but you already had to dress them down for not growing up.” </p><p>Emily nodded, “I’ll talk to Linda and get her opinion before I make up my mind.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled, “that sounds good. Now, enough serious stuff. I need something goofy to do. Any suggestions, goofball?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact,” Emily grinned and grabbed the remote, “have you ever seen Drunk History?”</p><p>Aubrey blinked, “Drunk History? I don’t think so.”</p><p>Emily laughed, “I just found it the other day while you were practicing in the studio. They get these historians rip roaring drunk then ask them to tell us what happened during a certain historical event. I swear, we could make a drinking game out of it.”</p><p>“How so?” Aubrey wasn’t sure she wanted a drinking game, but she was amused.</p><p>“Every time they have to break the re-enactment because the drunk historian lost track of the story, we sip. When they react to something modern, we pound.” Emily had the program set up, “wanna play?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “I need an episode first.”</p><p>“Chicken?” Emily teased.</p><p>“Wise!” Aubrey retorted, “I have to be able to choose my poison. I hate hangovers.”</p><p>Emily laughed and plopped back down to lay with her head in Aubrey’s lap. “Ok, I will allow that. One episode, then we pick our poison.”</p><p>Aubrey blushed hair out of Emily’s face again, “what am I doing with such a young pup?”</p><p>“Stay young with me, Posen!” Emily pressed play, dropped the remote, and grabbed one of Aubrey’s hands to snuggle. “I want a lifetime of laughing with you.”</p><p>Aubrey just nodded. A lifetime didn’t feel long enough.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only two left. It's hard to give up this story, but staying at home ended in my state. If we have a second round, I will bring this back - or maybe have a sequel anyway. First, there will be the Bechloe prequel that gets Beca and Chloe together in Miami and Aubrey away to Greece.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. April 30, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4/30/2020</p><p>Emily walked into the living room and checked the clock. It was just 4 pm. “Carys, isn’t it a little early for wine? Especially after the game we played last night?”</p><p>Aubrey chuckled, “I warned you to drink a glass of water for each glass you finished.” She patted the spot on the sofa and picked up her iPad. “Sit down, but don’t take a drink yet.”</p><p>Emily felt her brow furrow, “What are you up to?”</p><p>“You’ll see.” Aubrey grinned. She slid the zoom app open and called Beca. </p><p>“Heya, Posen. What’s up?” Beca responded, “Chloe told me to expect your call.”</p><p>“Is she there?” Aubrey asked. </p><p>“Yeah, Elf, I’m listening.” Chloe laughed, “And I got the wine poured as you suggested.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “Ok, I need to patch in one more person. You ready Amy?”</p><p>“Yeah, general, I’m here. What’s with the wine. Don’t you twigs keep champagne around?” Amy laughed and popped a cork. </p><p>“Not yet, Amy, although I am pretty sure you are going to change that.” Aubrey laughed.</p><p>Amy smirked, “damn right. Are you ready, Posen?”</p><p>Aubrey shook her head, “You get the call, Ames.”</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Beca was getting impatient. </p><p>Amy laughed, “You gotta teach Shawshank patience, Red.”</p><p>“Hard to teach what you don’t have, Ames.” Chloe growled.</p><p>Aubrey continued to laugh, and her eyes sparkled when she looked at Emily. Emily was as intrigued as Beca and Choe but tried hard to remain silent.</p><p>“Today, April 30, 2020, is the first day of a new music company, B4L enterprises.” Amy announced. She reached out for her glass and poured the champagne into it. “We even have our first client.”</p><p>Beca grinned, Chloe squealed, and Emily clapped. They all three started talking at once, but Amy interrupted.  “I’ll let Posen tell the next part.”</p><p>Aubrey turned to look at Emily. “This morning the papers arrived, notarized and finalized. You are free of your contract at Republic, unless they choose to buy a song through B4L. You are our first client, Em, if you want to be.” She bit her lip when Emily just stared at her. “You and Beca said you wanted free of your contracts.”</p><p>“Hell, to the yeah!” Beca whooped. “We can write together, Legacy!”</p><p>Emily started to laugh and clap again.  Aubrey released the breath she was holding. “Oh, my stars, Aubrey, how did you do that?”</p><p>Aubrey smiled, “I discovered language in the original contract that gave them five songs or seven years.” She looked back to the iPad screen. “Our first client has 12 platinum and one gold record.”</p><p>“No shit, Legacy?” Amy laughed and swigged her champagne. “Guess I oughta stop calling you stupid.”</p><p>“Maybe noticing she has a god damn degree in psychology would help, too, Ames?” Beca tried to sound serious but she was laughing too hard, “12 platinum? No wonder Republic didn’t want you to work with me. They wanted more!”</p><p>“Several more she worked on are still in the pipeline; some have been released, some have not, but July 1 is the end of 7 years. I bought out the next two months and she is free.” Aubrey looked proudly at Emily. “Now you can write what you want, when you want. We can collaborate with Epic to let you work with Beca.”</p><p>“What about the equipment?” Emily’s eyes widened. “Republic bought it.”</p><p>“It’s a sunk cost, Em, remember that term?” Aubrey teased. </p><p>Chloe laughed, “I don’t know what that means, Bree. Explain it to me.”</p><p>“Money that has been spent and cannot be recovered.” Emily giggled, “It’s how I convinced Aubrey to move in, she had already lost the money on her hotel room.”</p><p>“And the equipment has depreciated enough that it was easy to pay back the difference as part of your buy out.” Aubrey grinned and picked up her glass. “To B4L and our first client.”</p><p>Chloe and Beca picked up the glass, “B4L?” Beca finally asked.</p><p>“Bellas for Life.” Amy chuckled. “Now get your ass in gear and finish your five albums, Short Stack. We’d love to have you be our second client.”</p><p>Chloe squealed and put her glass back down to hug Beca. “This is going to be great!”</p><p>“You telling me? I have a platinum winning artist as my writing partner. We are gonna blow their minds!” Beca tried to keep from spilling her wine as Chloe continued to jostle her. </p><p>“I hope I don’t let you down, Cap.” Emily started chewing on her lip.</p><p>Beca shook her head. “Not a chance. You are my flashlight, remember? You’ll help me find my voice again, just like you did then.”</p><p>Emily smiled in spite of herself. “I hope so.”</p><p>“I know so,” Chloe said firmly. “Posen, what the hell are you doing, letting our Legacy be full of such self-doubt?”</p><p>“Give us time, Elf.” Aubrey laughed, “It’s been a hell of a couple of years and a hell of a couple of weeks. We’ll get there again.”</p><p>“I’m counting on it.” Amy piped up. “Pick up your tits, Emily. Isn’t that what you told us?”</p><p>Emily blushed, “Yeah, it is, Ames. I’ll get my shit together.”</p><p>“We’ll both be the better for a collaboration, Legacy,” Beca reminded her. “When do you want to get started?”</p><p>“I’ll sort through my stuff with Aubrey to make sure I don’t use anything we’ve left for Republic. Email you on Monday?” Emily glanced back and forth between the two women.</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “It shouldn’t take long, but we should double check anything last given to the bull pen.”</p><p>Beca nodded and grinned. “I look forward to it. In the meantime, I will try and organize the crap I’ve been working with. Maybe you will find something worthwhile in it.”</p><p>“I expect you will, Legacy,” Chloe interrupted. “She is so hard on herself.”</p><p>“That’s why we work well together, Aca-mom. I recognize the good stuff in her work, and she finds good stuff in my crap.” Emily laughed. </p><p>Aubrey rolled her eyes. “We are going to order in something special through door dash and take the night off to celebrate. Thanks again, Ames.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? You did all the work. I just get to look good. That’s my kind of business arrangement.” Amy teased. “Talk to you pitches Saturday. Be ready to spill the beans.”</p><p>“I’m on it, Ames. Paperwork ready to be mailed. I hate we will have to wait for notaries in some areas to get finished.” Aubrey sighed.</p><p>“Hell, I will hire one and fly him or her around the states to get this finished if I have to.” Amy retorted.</p><p>Chloe sighed loudly. “What are you two talking about now?”</p><p>“Bellas for Life, Beale.” Amy chuckled. “All you twig bitches are minority partners in a privately held company. We just gotta make it legal.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled at the stunned look on Chloe’s face. Trust the redhead to forget this was already discussed several weeks ago during a Bella chat. “Talk to you on Saturday!” </p><p>“Posen!” Chloe started to say, but Aubrey disconnected the call. </p><p>“She is just going to text or call back.” Emily said just as Aubrey’s phone rang. </p><p>“Ah, the joy of do not disturb.” Aubrey clicked the sound off on her phone and tossed it onto the coffee table. She leaned over and nibbled on Emily’s chin, trailing kisses down to her collarbone before working her way back up to leave a soft kiss on Emily’s lips. “I want to celebrate with my favorite client.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Emily’s eyes danced as she pretended to consider, “I wonder who that could be.”</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey rolled her eyes and finally answered the phone. “You are nothing if not persistent, Chloe.”</p><p>“What do you mean ignoring my calls? And when were you going to tell me you were starting a business without me?” Chloe had a good head of steam going.</p><p>Emily smirked and rolled out of bed. She pulled on her Barden hoodie and headed across the hall to the bathroom before going downstairs.</p><p>“None of this was a secret, Elf. Amy and I talked about starting a business during one of the Bella chats; Beca and Emily were frustrated with the way Republic and Epic were not working together. This was a logical extension.” Aubrey paused, “what are you really mad about?”</p><p>Chloe exhaled loudly, “I just feel left out of everything. Beca and Emily are working together; you and Amy are running a business together. You even have secrets.”</p><p>“I told you, Chloe, that is not my story to tell.” Aubrey bit her tongue when Emily returned with two glasses of wine. “If you want a job in the company, we can make that happen. If you prefer to be on the board, we can do that, too. What do you want, Elf?”</p><p>“I want to be included,” Chloe’s voice was so quiet, Aubrey almost didn’t hear her. </p><p>“You are included, Elf. Amy and I told all three of you before we told the rest of the Bellas.” Aubrey tried to reason with her.</p><p>Emily bit her lip. She placed a wine glass by Aubrey’s bed and sat down on her own side, taking a huge mouthful before she put her hand out for the phone.</p><p>“Hang on, Chloe, can I call you back in like five minutes?” Aubrey tried to get off the phone.</p><p>“You won’t call back,” Chloe accused. “You made me call all afternoon.”</p><p>“Maybe you needed to realize that I was sort of busy with my new relationship?” Aubrey sighed, knowing that wouldn’t stop the red head.</p><p>Emily took the phone away from Aubrey, who protested, but let her have it. “Hey aca-mom.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m interrupting, Emily,” Chloe began.</p><p>“No, I need to apologize to you. I am guessing you feel like I have been avoiding you.” Emily took a deep breath. “I sort of have.”</p><p>Aubrey blinked, then took a sip of her own wine. She reached over and rubbed Emily’s back, trying to get her attention.</p><p>Emily ignored the intervention and pressed on. “I guess it’s not fair. You have always been really supportive. I mean, most of the time. There was after I fucked up the riff off.” She tried to make a joke.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Emily,” Chloe replied, “I don’t mean to be pushy, but I really don’t understand. You have to know Beca and I feel badly about the way things turned out in Los Angeles. Beca thinks we should have gone with you, but,”</p><p>“Beca had the new contract with Khaled, Chloe. You guys had your hands full.” Emily looked at Aubrey, “Aubs tried to convince me to go hang with her, but I was stubborn. It isn’t your fault.”</p><p>“Then why?” Chloe started again.</p><p>“I got pregnant, Chloe.” Emily closed her eyes and waited for the reaction. When there was silence, she continued, “and I lost the baby. I feel like an idiot, and a failure, and a fuck up.” She opened her eyes and looked at Aubrey again “not all the time, but a lot of the time.”</p><p>“Oh, Legacy,” Chloe’s voice was soft. “Oh, honey. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you felt like you had to go through that on your own.”</p><p>Emily winced as she corrected Chloe, “I was at Stacie’s when it happened. Please don’t be mad at her. I made her promise not to tell anyone. Hell, I only told my folks a little over a week ago.”</p><p>“So, Iris?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“A rainbow name for my rainbow daughter.” Emily felt tears trickle down her cheeks. Would it ever get easier?</p><p>“Legacy,” Chloe spoke again, “you are not a fuck up. You are not an idiot. I trust the general to set you straight on that.”</p><p>Emily laughed despite her tears and looked at the woman still rubbing her back. “Yeah, she’s been pretty clear on that point.”</p><p>“Good.” Chloe hesitated, “I feel pretty dumb. I’ve been sitting here feeling sorry for myself while you and Beca try to write and Aubrey and Amy try to start a business. My only problem is boredom. I’m so sorry I pushed.”</p><p>“It’s ok, aca-mom. It’s better that I talk about it, anyway. Besides, family is family and if I wanna be a part of the Bella family I better stop keeping secrets.” Emily admitted. </p><p>“You have always been a Bella,” Chloe responded, still speaking softly. “One of these days, you may believe us. You told me once you owed me for the Bellas, for Flashlight and for Aubrey. Do you remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember,” Emily looked over at Aubrey, who could not hear Chloe’s side of the conversation.</p><p>“Well, I owe you at least as much. Your first year, I was horrible to you and the rest of the Bellas. I was so worried about my legacy that I wasn’t paying attention to my team. You brought us back together and brought us back to what it meant to be a Bella. Flashlight would have made it without our using it in our set because it speaks of hope and relationships. That’s what you always bring us back to: being a family. We may fight and we may tease, and we may say stupid shit, but you always bring us back to being all of us together. You are a Bella, Emily. You remind us what being a Bella means.”</p><p>Emily didn’t know what to say. She sat on her end of the connection and listened, tears still tracing patterns on her cheeks. </p><p>“I hope you understand someday, Emily.” Chloe finally concluded. “We are always going to be here for you because you make us better.”</p><p>“Thanks, Chloe,” Emily finally squeezed out.</p><p>Aubrey took her phone back with her free hand. “I don’t know if I need to come down and kick your ass or thank you.”</p><p>“You can kick my ass, I deserve it,” Chloe admitted, “I was being small again. I hate when I do that. You let me know when and if there is something for me to do, Elf. I’ll do it. In the meantime, I’m gonna spend some time figuring out why I’m such a pain in the ass.”</p><p>“The Hobbit is worse, Elf.” Aubrey teased, “she’s been a pain in my ass since I met her; you’ve only been a pain in the ass since you met her.”</p><p> Chloe laughed, “do you still love me, Elf?”</p><p>“Always, you idiot. Now give me a couple more weeks to get this damn company off the ground and we will find something for you to do. Can you do that?” </p><p>Chloe nodded despite the call lacking video, “I can do that, Bree. Tell Emily I love her too?”</p><p>Aubrey looked over at Emily, who was busy wiping her face with a tissue, “she knows, Elf, but I will remind her.”</p><p>“Thanks, Elf. Talk to you guys in the chat Saturday.” Chloe started to close.</p><p>“Hey, Chlo?”</p><p>“Yeah, Bree?” Chloe waited.</p><p>“I do love you, even when you are being an idiot,” Aubrey teased.</p><p>“For which I am eternally grateful,” Chloe giggled. “G’night, Bree.”</p><p>“G’night.” Aubrey closed the connection. “You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>“I did. Not for her, although I hope she feels better. I have to get over this feeling of shame, Carys.” Emily sighed and took a reasonable sip of her wine, “I have to get to the place where it is something that happened, without it defining me.”</p><p>“Well, I won’t argue,” Aubrey took the glass out of Emily’s hand and put it and her phone down. “But you don’t have to do it at warp speed.” She pulled Emily in for a hug.</p><p>Emily laughed quietly and rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. “I guess not. I get so impatient.”</p><p>Aubrey smiled and continued to hold the brunette. “Some things cannot be rushed.” After a while she pulled back and handed over the wine glass. “Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?”</p><p>Emily settled with her back against the headboard and reached for her iPad. “I believe we had decided on another drunk history, minus the drinking game.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely,” Aubrey snuggled close and picked up her own glass of wine. “Laughing at others may not be enlightened but it is entertaining.”</p><p>Emily nodded and hit play, relieved that another mess had been cleaned up. She still had quite a list, but she was making progress</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, it is hard to let this one go - it helped me so much to process my fear and frustration. Thank you to every reader for noticing my scribbles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. May 1, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the girls start working their way back to life away from home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5/1/2020</p><p>Aubrey stared at the screen. The copy of Beca’s contract was not very clear, as if it had been saved as a picture rather than a scan, but Aubrey was determined to read it line by line. There might be a way to get Beca free the way she was able to buy out Emily. She just had to find it.</p><p>Emily came out from the studio and plugged her phone in. She had finally finished her last call, unless there was an emergency with one of her regulars, and she was tired. She looked over at the blonde staring intently at her laptop and realized it was probably the first day since they had started living together that Aubrey didn’t have dinner ready.</p><p>With a smile, Emily corrected herself. It was possible that Aubrey had already made dinner, like the night they watched Sondheim. She walked quietly behind the sofa and went into the kitchen. When she had looked through the oven, fridge and cabinets and it was clear nothing had been prepared, she headed upstairs to her bedroom. She picked up her iPad and searched DoorDash. With a smile, she placed an order before heading downstairs with her iPad. She made another stop in the kitchen for two bottles of water, one of which she handed to Aubrey.</p><p>“Thanks,” Aubrey answered absently. She cracked the seal and opened the bottle, taking a long drink without ever taking her eyes off the screen.</p><p>Emily chuckled, “you are welcome.” She curled up on the far end of the sofa. She had forgotten how focused Aubrey could become. It fascinated her. The woman who had come back from Greece had been relaxed, choosing flowing skirts and blouses and wearing her hair down most of the time. Most of the last six weeks, she had wandered around the house in workout clothes and barefoot with her hair in a messy bun. Today, she was wearing jeans and a long sleeve button down, but her hair was pulled tightly back and tamed. It was almost like she had three modes of life, and Emily had forgotten about the third.</p><p>She didn’t realize how long she had sat watching her girlfriend work. She was startled when there was a knock at the door.  </p><p>Aubrey looked up, surprised, and then turned toward Emily, “did you order something?”</p><p>Emily nodded and unfolded to go answer the door. “Thank you,” she called out to the person already slipping behind the seat of the delivery car. She picked up the bags and brought them inside. “I thought you might like some dinner.”</p><p>Aubrey looked down at her laptop and then back up at Emily walking by. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Almost 6. Did you find what you were looking for?” Emily asked as she arrived in the kitchen.</p><p>“Not quite,” Aubrey admitted. She took her glasses off and stretched, then stopped abruptly when she felt a muscle pull. “Oh, I’m stiff. I lost track of time.”</p><p>“Maybe you will find it tomorrow with fresh eyes?” Emily suggested. She put the food out onto plates and carried them back into the living room. “Hummus, Greek salad, no onions, I hope you don’t mind.” She grinned at Aubrey who raised an eyebrow. “There are also no onions on the veggie gyro, and no scallions in the prasini.”</p><p>Aubrey looked over the extensive Mediterranean fare and blinked. “Where did you get this?”</p><p>“Greek Street.” Emily smiled. “I asked for no onions so we could share family style. Like I said, I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Aubrey stared at the meal. “You found real Greek food in Atlanta?”</p><p>Emily laughed as she headed back into the kitchen for two plates, two forks and two napkins. She deposited them on the table. “We are a pretty big city, Aubrey. I’m pretty sure some real Greek people moved here at one time or another.”</p><p>Aubrey threatened to throw her napkin after the woman who was headed back to the kitchen for wine. “I’m just surprised. I thought I knew all the places close to Barden. I don’t remember Greek Street.”</p><p>“Ah,” Emily returned and finally sat down. “I think the restaurant on our side of town is new. Today is the first time I’ve tried them, so I hope you like them.”</p><p>“It smells divine!” Aubrey took a deep breath of the spices and closed her eyes. “I can almost hear the ocean.”</p><p>Emily giggled and turned on YouTube. She located her library and clicked on a playlist she called relax. It had taken her hours, but she had collected all the videos she could find that showed the beaches of Mykonos and nearby Greek islands without any talking. She hit play. “How’s that?”</p><p>Aubrey opened her eyes quickly at the sound of the water. She sat enchanted while the camera showed water lapping at the stones and sand. “It’s beautiful! How long have you been planning this?”</p><p>“A few days,” Emily admitted, “I wasn’t sure when I would actually use it, but when I came out from my calls and you hadn’t started anything and looked so intent on your project, I thought it was a good night.”</p><p>Aubrey glanced over at Emily a little bashfully. “I am not used to juggling work and another person. I will get better at it.”</p><p>Emily lifted a glass, “here’s to getting better at being us.” She smiled, “I am learning as we go too, Carys. I’m used to just thinking about me. We will both get better at this.”</p><p>Aubrey picked up the glass and clinked it with Emily’s. “May the learning curve be short.”</p><p>Emily laughed and nodded as they both took a sip of wine. “So, what exactly are you looking for?” She started parceling some of the food onto her plate.</p><p>Aubrey reached over and claimed some hummus and pita triangles before taking a bite. “Oh, they do this well.” She savored then flavor then remembered Emily had asked a question. “Sorry. I am looking through Beca’s contract. She is three years in, but only the one ep so far. There has to be an escape clause for both the studio and the artist. She may lose rights to the ep, but it seems pretty clear that touring and performing are lower on her priorities than producing.”</p><p>Emily nodded and scooped some each salad onto Aubrey’s plate. “I guess I assumed she would love to be a soloist.”</p><p>“So did Theo, but he’s wrong.” Aubrey smiled thanks and took another bite of her food. “She told Chloe and I she didn’t even sing the first time we met. I thought she pulled us up on stage for Freedom 90 to say goodbye. Now I think it was admitting she didn’t want to do it without us.”</p><p>“We lost touch for a while that first year,” Emily blushed as she started to eat. “I was sort of preoccupied and thought she and Chloe were too busy.”</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “I don’t really have all of the details. I remember when Chloe called to tell me she’d finally told Beca she loved her, and that Beca returned the feelings, but it was months after I’d moved to Greece. The first time I talked to Beca after that, she admitted she had been seriously considering breaching her contract until Chloe turned up to talk her out of it.”</p><p>Emily paused and looked thoughtful, “so if you can find an escape clause,” she paused.</p><p>“I can get Beca out of the contract. That will give B4L a producer and a songwriter. I don’t know what we will do for a performer, but I will cross that bridge later.”</p><p>“Can’t we just hire singers from other labels?” Emily asked.</p><p>Aubrey nodded, “yeah, but then we split all proceeds with the other label. We will have more leverage with an artist that draws attention and shows you both off.” They ate in silence for a short time before Aubrey mentioned, “you know, you could perform your songs just as well as the artists who have been doing them.”</p><p>Emily started shaking her head before Aubrey was finished. “I have had enough of the paparazzi to last a lifetime, Aubs. I don’t want to do that again.”</p><p>Aubrey sighed and nodded. “I understand. I’m just partial to your style.”</p><p>Emily leaned over and kissed Aubrey’s nose. “You are just partial to me, I hope.”</p><p>“Fair caught,” Aubrey teased back. “Anyway, I will see about signing an artist after I get Beca free. In the meantime, we will work with Epic and get her second EP finished.” She looked down at her empty plate and chuckled. “Guess I was hungrier than I realized.”</p><p>Emily started stacking up the empties before she took the leftover hummus and gyro to the kitchen. “This will make a good lunch tomorrow.” She returned with the wine bottle which she put down before she took the empty plates to the kitchen. “Pour another glass?”</p><p>Aubrey did so, then stood and joined Emily in the kitchen. Emily looked at her. “I’m going to help with the dishes so we can have a relaxing evening. That was the plan, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Emily smiled and nodded. They cleaned up in companionable silence before Aubrey started the dishwasher and followed Emily back to the living room. She sat back down, picked up her wine glass and curled up. “The beach really is beautiful.”</p><p>“I look forward to seeing it someday, with you.” Emily scooted close enough to wrap an arm around Aubrey’s waist and rest her head on Aubrey’s shoulder while they watched the videos. It was time to find their new normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who read, commented or left kudos. I especially want to thank Kimmania who was kind enough to comment on every chapter along the way. This was quite hard at the start, and your encouragement made it actually fun. I am going to miss these girls in this stage of their relationship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Pout!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little fluff during difficult times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Aubrey was pacing the floor of the living room as she sent text after text. Emily sat on the sofa, watching her walk back and forth. She knew this had to do with Beca’s contract, but since it was on text she had no idea what was really going on.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At last, Aubrey let out a crow of triumph. “I was right!” She dropped the phone onto the sofa beside Emily and did the twist, “I was right!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily laughed, “ok, checkers, what were you right about?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Aubrey stopped her dance and stood with her hand on her hips, now looking every inch like Wonder Woman. “I found the way out of Beca’s contract. She had an escape clause if she didn’t have two albums out in three years. The third year ended in March.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why didn’t they release a second album?” Emily was surprised. “I know Beca said she has stuck, but she couldn’t have been stuck for two years!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s where Theo screwed up.“ Aubrey pulled Emily by the hand and started for the staircase. “The contract was for five releases in seven years, one of which had to be at least an ep of original music. There was also a clause for two releases in three years.” She was almost out of breath in her excitement. “Theo pushed for the original before the three years were up. He declined over thirty mashups Beca submitted.” They reached the bedroom and Aubrey released Emily’s hand. “If he’d release an album of them in the last two years, we’d be stuck until 2024!” She started to unbutton her blouse as she spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily froze in place and stared. Aubrey kept talking, explaining about the complications of breaking the contract from the artist’s end, but Emily had stopped listening. As Aubrey started to take her blouse off, Emily stamped her foot and shouted, “pout!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was Aubrey’s turn to freeze. She turned toward Emily, who was staring still with her lips in a distinctive pout. When Aubrey didn’t move, Emily pointed at the blouse in Aubrey’s hand. Sheepishly, the excited record executive put the blouse back on, and buttoned it up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry, I got excited,” Aubrey walked closer to Emily who was now beaming,</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ever so gently, Emily unfastened each button, slowly working her way from the top to the bottom, making sure her fingers brushed Aubrey’s skin ever so lightly. “You promised,” Emily whispered as she leaned forward, slipped her hand under the material and levered the blouse off of Aubrey’s shoulders. She followed the blouse down Aubrey’s arms until it slipped over her hands and onto the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All thoughts about Beca and her contract were gone from Aubrey’s mind. “I did, didn’t I?” She whispered back as her own hands reached up to repeat the ritual for Emily’s blouse.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mm-hmm,” Emily closed her eyes as she felt Aubrey’s feather light touch. “It is such a shame to have to cover you up,” she paused as Aubrey leaned forward and kissed her neck, “you said,” she paused again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I said you could take it off again.” Aubrey smiled as she kissed her way closer to Emily’s lips and slipped the blouse off her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mm-hmm,” was all Emily could say.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You are so cute when you stomp your foot.” Aubrey teased as she brought her lips to Emily’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Am not,” Emily tried to protest but then giggled as Aubrey’s breath tickled her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mm-hmmm,” Aubrey murmured back. “Now, let’s see, what do we do next.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily slipped her arms around Aubrey’s waist and nuzzled her neck. “Anything you want.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>